Como Quando Onde?
by Maria Lua
Summary: Lily estava confusa.Tudo indicava que estava começando a gosta do Potter e um casamento inesperado só vai concretizar essa ideia.Resumo muito certeza a fic é bem melhor :DD Se gostarem comentem plx. EPÍLOGO ON
1. Trailer

**Trailer **

**Um novo sentimento**

_-Lis, Jane, Lice eu não sei o que ta acontecendo!! Disse Lílian aflita._

_-O que foi amiga?? Perguntou Jane preocupada._

_-Eu não paro de pensar NELE...fico nervosa quando estou perto DELE...bom, eu acho que eu to apaixonada por ELE!! Disse Lílian apavorada._

**Uma consciência que não ajuda muito**

_Ai!! Mas você é muito IDIOTA!!' Posso saber por que NÓS somos idiotas?? 'Elementar minha cara, o Jay estava a pouco milímetro da gente, e o que você fez agarro ele? Não só se afastou correndo' Ai Lana VAI SE FUDER!! pensou Lílian, mas como sua sorte não é grande, a última parte do pensamento saiu alto e ainda por cima sua mãe entrava naquele estante na cozinha._

_-Lílian Evans que boca suja é essa?? Perguntou Lívia severamente_

**E um casamento inusitado...**

_-Potter!! Por que você ta me seguindo?? Perguntou Lily irritada._

_-Minha Ruivinha, tudo bem que meu hobbie favorito é fazer isso...mas hoje eu só to acompanhando meu pai! Respondeu James sorrindo._

_-Como?? Perguntou Lílian, mas finalmente ela começou a juntas as pesas e virou para a mão com olhar desesperado e perguntou – Mãe, você não casou com o pai do Potter não né??_

**Vai trazer muita confusão**

_-Lily, sua mãe ta chamando para o jantar! Disse James batendo na porta do quarto da garota, como não obteve resposta entrou, nessa hora Lílian saiu do banheiro trajando apenas roupas intimas, quando o maroto a viu naquela situação entrou em uma espécie de transe e ficou olhando abobalhadamente o belo corpo que estava na sua frente._

_-SAI JÁ DAQUI POTTER!!_

**Mas como tudo que esta ruim piora...**

_-Filhinha, eu quero falar com você! Disse Lívia cautelosa._

_-O que foi mãe?? Perguntou Lily fechando o livro que lia._

_-Seu pai quer que você vá passar um mês com ele! Disse a mãe da menina._

_-Eu não vou!! Declarou Lily._

_-Mas você tem que ir minha linda, ele quer ter um bom relacionamento com você! Disse Lívia._

_-Eu acho que ele ta um pouquinho atrasado! Falou Lílian em um misto de ironia e raiva_

_A mulher mais velha após pensar numa forma de convencer a filha acabou tendo uma idéia brilhante:_

_-E se os marotos e as meninas fossem com você??_

**E de repente uma lembrança...**

_-Ai não! Gemeu a ruiva sentando na sua cama._

_-Que foi miga?? Machucou-se?? Perguntou Jane desviando a atenção da sua mala para a amiga._

_-Não! É que eu lembrei que a Petúnia já ta lá faz certo tempo! Respondeu Lílian desanimada._

_-E o que é que tem?? Perguntou Lisa tentando encontrar a gravidade._

_-Bom, como ela me odeia, já deve ter espalhado pra todo mundo lá que eu sou: feia, chata, anormal, ridícula, burra, encalhada, desengonçada...resumindo...suicídio social de cara!! Falou Lílian_

**Leva há um plano perfeito**

_-E se você chegasse lá linda e ruiva, com um namorado: bonito, rico, inteligente, gente boa, gostoso e perfeito?? Perguntou Lisa com um sorriso maroto._

_-Ta mas...como eu vou arrumar um garoto desses em uma noite? Perguntou Lílian irônica._

_-Muito simples: MAROTOS!! Respondeu Lisa animada_

**Daí é só aproveitar!!**

_Lílian levantou e como estava na frente da irmã e das amigas de petúnia foi ate onde James estava e disse em tom carinhoso:_

_-Amor, vou lá em cima me trocar para o nosso passeio!_

_Ela a aproximou pra dar um selinho, só que James que não perdia a chance de beijar a ruiva a puxou para o seu colo e deu um beijo pra lá de cinematográfico na "namorada"_

**Tudo e muito mais ein:**

_**Como?? Quando?? Onde?? **_

**Afinal todo adolescente é cheio de duvidas!!**


	2. Cartas, conversa e surpresas

bTrailer/b

**Cap 1-Cartas, conversa e surpresas**

_Ai...um ano em Hogwarts sempre me faz esquecer que no mundo trouxa precisa de documentos e eu tinha que esquecer logo minha bolsa com tudo, carteira de identidade, de estudante, CPF, __**'A foto do James'**__Ahhh!! Essa é a Lana o meu lado louco, irracional, idiota e_ _**'completamente apaixonada'**_ _Ta eu vou parar de falar com meu lado doido...__**'como é que eu vou passar três meses longe do Jimmy??' **__Mentira né?? Não vou pensar no Potter_ pensou Lílian correndo pelos corredores da escola já estava quase atrasada para pegar o trem que a levaria para casa, era seu último dia do sexto ano e nunca esteve tão empolgada por estar de férias, o motivo?? Ela soube no dia anterior.

**Flaskback**

_Aff...que claridade desgraçada é essa??_ _**'Vixe...essa ai já acorda de mal humor'**_ pensou Lílian com preguiça de abrir os olhos para o seu penúltimo dia na escola.

Lílian Evans era considerada uma das mais bonitas e desejadas garotas de Hogwarts, possuía uma beleza suava e nada convencional, tinha cabelos ruivos lisos levemente cacheados nas pontas, pele branca eternamente ruborizada nas faces delicadas, olhos chamativos, eram de um forte verde-esmeralda, sorriso infantil, a onde passava deixava um leve aroma de lírios do campo.

-LÍLIAN EVANS!! CRIA VERGONHA NA CARA E LEVANTA DESSA CAMA PRA GENTE PODER APROVEITAR O PENÚLTIMO DIA DE HOGWARTS!!

Quem gritava delicadamente no ouvido da ruiva era uma das suas melhores amigas: Lisa Foster. Essa morena de cabelos negros cacheados e longos tinha olhos azuis escuros altamente misteriosos. Ao contrario da amiga, o que mais chamava atenção no seu rosto era o sorriso ora malicioso ora maroto, corpo tão ou mais bonito que o da ruiva tinha uma personalidade forte e divertida.

-Sempre fico impressionada com a sua educação Lisa! Comentou a voz doce e delicada de Jane Tyler.

Jane era outra das melhores amigas da ruiva, quem a via a primeira vista ou não a conhecia muito bem, pensava que ela era doce e calma, a parte do doce ate que era aceitável, mas quem a julgava calma errava terrivelmente, ela era agitada, alegre e um tanto nervosa, sempre quando todos decidiam se calar ela começava a cantarolar, não que sua voz fosse feia, porém é que para irritar as amigas sempre cantava parte de música e ficava repetindo a mesma canção por semanas. **(N/a: eu faço isso XD** Tinha cabelos loiros repicada e olhos verde-acinzentados que com a ajuda de uma maquiagem certa parecia olhos de um gato.

-Ai!! Porque vocês duas não vão se fuder?? Exclamou Lílian com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-O que?? A monitora-chefe falando palavrão?? Perguntou Lisa rindo.

-Ai, ai, pelo jeito você tirou a manha pra irritar a Lily! Disse Jane olhando para Lisa seria, mas logo seu rosto angelical adquiriu expressões marotas e comentou maldosamente – Ah Lisa, a deixa dormir, não vê que ela ta tendo belos sonhos, talvez quem saiba com o Potter??

Ela havia falado o sobrenome certo, Lílian levantou o rosto emburrada e foi em direção ao banheiro, meia hora depois saiu arrumada e falou:

-Então vamos tomar café da manhã??

Elas desceram as escadas rindo e conversando sobre algum jeito de se verem nas férias, o amplo sorriso estampado no rosto de Lílian desapareceu totalmente ao ver quem se encontrava sentado na frente da escada, e esse alguém era: James Potter.

James Potter era um rapaz considerado o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts. Muito alto, quase 1,90, possuía um corpo digno de Deus Grego, cabelo sempre bagunçado, eram considerados um charme a mais dele, sorriso maroto sempre presente no rosto, seus olhos possuíam um brilho intenso de cor castanho-esverdeado um pouco escondido pelos óculos que usava.

-Oi minha linda, doce e maravilhosa Ruivinha!! Exclamou ele ao ver a ruiva descendo as escadas.

Os poucos alunos grifinorianos que ainda não havia saído para o café viraram instantaneamente para a escada, as brigas: Potter X Evans já faziam parte da história da escola, uns diziam ate que já havia sido inserido em 'Hogwarts: uma história' um capítulo só sobre eles ¬¬

Jane e Lisa logo começaram a sair de fininho, como sempre faziam quando se iniciava uma briga entre os dois.

-Vocês duas nem ousem sair daqui sem mim – Falou Lily virando irritada para as amigas, mas logo se voltou para o moreno que a olhava abobado – E você Potter, vê se vai encher o saco de outra pessoa – Disse saindo com as amigas, mas antes se passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda virou-se novamente e falou – Ah já ia esquecendo, pra você é EVANS!!

-Ela ainda vai ser minha!! Disse James voltando a sentar na poltrona.

-É claro Pontas! É claro! Comentou Remus balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Remus Lupin era assim como James um maroto, mas ao mesmo tempo era um monitor-chefe. Era extremamente calmo, bonito e cavalheiro, cabelos loiros, possuía olhos cor de mel e mesmo quando estava sorrindo seus olhos o traiam e estampavam a tristeza que tinha, apesar de todas as qualidades o seu único "defeito" era ser um lobisomen, essa maldição o perseguia e o fazia querer se afastar das pessoas.

-Sabe...eu nunca tinha percebido como as amigas da ruivinha do Pontas são jeitosinhas! Comentou Sirius.

Se James era o gato de Hogwarts, Sirius Black era ôô garoto, ao contrario do amigo que possuía um ar de menino, ele tinha feições de homem, cabelo preto liso tinha olhos azul-acinzentado ao mesmo tempo misterioso, triste e maroto, possuía um charme que levava qualquer garota em sã consciência a loucura.

-É faltava um comentário a La Black pra começar o dia – Disse Remus com um meio sorriso.

-Oh Lobinho, mas né verdade não?? Como é mesmo o nome delas?? Perguntou Sirius.

-Sei lá! Eu nunca perguntei! Disse James saindo do transe pós-Lily.

-Ta!! Respondeu Sirius indiferente – Cadê o Rabicho?? To com fome.

-Já ta lá em baixo há muito tempo!! Respondeu Remus como se tivesse falado a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Então vamos descer?? Perguntou James pensando em ver sua linda.

-Ta vamos Pontas!! Disseram os outros dois sabendo no que o amigo estava pensando.

- - - - - - - -

James e Sirius chegaram fazendo zoada, assim que entraram no grande salão, James procurou sem sucesso lugar perto da sua amada, mas como não encontrou teve que sentar no lado oposto da mesa. Suas expressões de desagrado foram abafadas pela chegada do correio coruja, sua coruja acinzentada sobrevoou a mesa e parou na frente do dono.

-Pelo jeito Pontas, o Apollo(a coruja) **(N/a: e também nome do meu cachorrinho lindo)** gostou da coruja da Evans...não para de olhar para ela! Disse Remus.

-É!! Tal animal, tal dono! E ate a coruja pareceu não ir com a cara da tua! Comentou Sirius se abrindo e começando a rir, sendo acompanhado pelos os outros marotos.

-Ho-ho-ho – Riu James ironicamente e começou a ler a carta do pai.

_Oi filho!!_

_Como é que ta tudo?? E o meu outro filho?? E os outros marotos?? E sua bela ruivinha??_

_Bom, como você já sabe, eu me casei! E fiquei muito triste por você não ta lá comigo, mas como já te expliquei teve que ser uma celebração pequena, já que como ela é trouxa, fiquei com medo do Voldemort descobrir, mas faremos uma celebração simbólica pra você e a filha dela, que por um acaso também estuda ai, participarem._

_A Lívia é muito gentil, bonita e delicada, a principio sua avó não gostou muito da idéia do casamento por ela ser trouxa, mas o meu amor a conquistou._

_O nome da filha bruxa dela me foge no momento, e como eu não to em casa não posso perguntar a ela._

_A Lívia também tem outra filha, essa totalmente trouxa e chata, mas afinal ela teria que ter um defeito, mas como Merlin gosta de mim, essa outra vai passar as férias com o pai._

_Ah agora nossa casa ganhou um "toque feminino", tem fotos suas, minhas, das filhas dela e ate do Sirius pela casa e tem uns negócios trouxas também, filho você acredita que eles podem conversar a longa distancia sem pó de flu e aparantando?? Eles usam um aparelho lá...telepone...deve ser esse o nome!_

_Bom já vou indo, mande um beijo para todos ai e ate depois de amanhã!!_

_Isaac Potter_

-Pelo jeito o papai ta muito feliz!! E se a vovó gostou dela, ela deve ser perfeita!! Comentou James alegremente e passando a carta para os amigos lerem também

-É mesmo!! Ele merece – Comentou Sirius após ler a cartinha – Amei ela só por colocar fotos minhas embelezando a casa!!

-Quem será a filha dela hein?? Perguntou Rabicho.

-A gente só pode descartar as da sonserina...afinal a mulher é trouxa! Observou Remus.

-Grande coisa, ainda tem todas as outras das três casas do primeiro ao sétimo ano – Disse Sirius curioso e desanimado.

-Aluado, você ainda vai lá pra casa né?? Perguntou James.

-Vou sim, depois da primeira lua cheia! Respondeu Remus.

-Então...porque não pensamos em uma despedida para o Ranhosinho?? Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso pra lá de maroto.

Os amigos concordaram e começaram a combinar tudo.

- - - - - - - -

-Oi Allegra!! Cumprimentou Lily acariciando delicadamente as penas da ave – Quem é aquele animal que ta olhando com olhos tão cobiçadores para minha corujinha??

-Eu acho que é do Potter! Respondeu Alice.

Alice Cullot completava o quarteto, a única das quatro que tinha namorado, desde quinto ano estava com o Frank Longbotton, simpática e linda, nunca era vista elevando o tom de voz, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes bem clarinhos.

-Aff...já ta virando perseguição!! Disse Lily irritada.

-E de quem é a carta?? Perguntou Lisa.

-Ah!! Expressou Lily lembrando da carta que estavam na sua mão – É da mamãe!! Deve ta falando do casamento.

Após falar a ruiva abriu o envelope e as amigas juntaram a cabeça pra ler o que Lívia escreverá.

_Oi Lily!!_

_Como você esta?? E as meninas??_

_Ai filha, foi tudo tão perfeito!! Eu e o Isaac vamos fazer outra celebração pra você e o filho dele participarem...mais uma coisa eu lhe digo, nunca fui tão feliz._

_Não senhorita!! Eu não vou matar a sua curiosidade em relação a quem seria o filho dele, vai ficar curiosa ate amanha._

_A casa dos bruxos são tão diferentes, eles não sabiam o que era nem microondas nem telefone...foi muito divertido explicar pra que serviam, e quando você chegar poderia me dizer o que é quadribol?? Todos falam e falam desse esponte e eu não entendo nada. E ainda tem a elfa domestica, fui tentar falar um liberdade com ela, e a criatura em vez de ficar feliz quase se matou...o Isaac me explicou depois que eu havia a ofendido!! Acredita??_

_Eu acho que nem preciso comentar que a Petúnia ta odiando tudo isso né??suspiro_

_Mas ela ta passando as férias com seu pai!_

_Bom, vou ficando por aqui._

_Te amo_

_Lívia_

-Como a tia Lívia é má!! Disse Lisa curiosa.

-Ela acha mesmo que eu vou saber explicar o que é quadribol?? Questionou-se Lílian.

-Meninas, eu to aqui imaginando a cara da Petúnia quando viu os quadros se mexendo! Comentou Alice fazendo as outras rirem a vontade.

**Mais tarde no jardim**

Lílian estava encostada na sua árvore favorita no jardim a beira do lago, estava tão concentrada olhando o lago, que não percebeu o belo moreno se aproximando de onde ela estava.

-Lily, você vai ficar mesmo sem falar comigo?? Perguntou James com uma carinha de cervo abandonado, muito fofo.

-Ah Potter vai se esfregar com uma das suas ficantes ou se divertir à custa do _Ranhoso_ – Falou Lílian sem encará-lo.

-Você ta assim por causa do que a gente fez com o Ranhoso?? Perguntou James.

-Vocês exageram dessa vez!! Fazer o coitado passar uma hora de cabeça para baixo com roupas femininas em pleno grande salão!! Foi demais!! Disse Lílian elevando um pouco o tom de voz.

-Ah Lily, eu sei que foi exagero, desculpa! Pediu James.

-Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpa! Disse Lily com um olhar reprovador.

-Então já que você não esta com raiva, quer sair comigo hoje?? Perguntou ele com um sorriso 32 dentes.

-Ai Potter!! Vai perturbar tua mãe!! Falou Lílian esperando o próximo pedido que sempre vinha acompanhado do primeiro, e é claro sem contar do sorriso maroto e lindo que ele usava...mas isso não aconteceu...

O grande sorriso que ele possuía no momento foi diminuindo ate desaparecer por completo, James apenas a encarou e sentou-se encostado na mesma árvore que ela estava a pouco, Lílian ficou desesperada com a idéia de ter magoado ele, de onde vinha esse desespero todo?? Só a Lana poderia responder.

-Potter, você ta bem?? Perguntou a ruiva insegura.

-To Lílian! Respondeu James olhando para o lago.

_**'Lílian?? Ai meu Merlin!! Nada de ruivinha e derivados??' **__Pelo jeito sim Lana __** 'Ai nós magoamos ele!!'**_ pensou Lílian e esquecendo todo o "ódio" que sentia e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Potter, eu falei alguma coisa que te magoou?? Perguntou Lílian receosa.

-Ta tudo bem Lílian! Respondeu ele ainda olhando para o lago.

-Me fala!! Por favor!! Pediu Lily com um quê de desespero na sua voz.

-Bom, é que minha mão morreu quando eu tinha sete anos e às vezes ainda fico triste quando lembro dela – Disse James.

-Ai desculpa!! Desculpa James!! Pediu Lílian desesperada por ter o feito relembrar de uma memória tão triste.

Ele não pode deixar de olhar pra ela e dar um leve sorriso, era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

-Ta tudo bem Ruivinha, eu me lembro pouco dela, mas eu tenho um pai que vale por dois! Disse James aumentando o sorriso – E como é a tua família Lírio??

A menina não sabia por que estava tendo aquela conversa com o James ou o porquê de não ter reclamado dos apelidos, mas estava gostando de conversar com ele e decidiu responder:

-Bom, minha mãe...ela é perfeita corajosa, linda, segura, ela me conhece melhor do que ninguém, também tenho uma irmã...bom ela me odeia por ser bruxa.

-E o seu pai?? Perguntou James curioso pra saber mais sobre aquela que dominava seus sonhos e o seu coração.

-Bom, quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts meu pai disse que não queria ter uma filha anormal, então depois quando a minha mãe me defendeu ele ficou com raiva e foi embora – Respondeu Lily com simplicidade.

James ficou chocado com o que a ruiva havia falado e disse:

-Sabe Lily, eu não conheço teu pai, mas já odeio ele.

Ela sorriu diante do comentário dele, e ficaram se encarando por longos minutos ate James olhar para o relógio _Mas que droga!!_ pensou o garoto e falou:

-Bom Lily, eu tenho que ir pra detenção com a tia Mimie!! Falou ele desapontado.

-Só você mesmo Potter! Ficar de detenção na nossa última noite aqui! Disse Lílian, mas não havia repressão na sua voz e sim divertimento.

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros sorriu e saiu deixando a menina com as pernas bambas.

**Fim do flashback**

**(Narrado pela Lílian)**

_Quem será o filho do novo marido da mamãe? Pensando em família...porque eu tive aquela conversa com o Ja...Potter?? __**'Simples querida, porque ele estava mais fofo do que nunca'**_ pensei começando a me irritar com essa minha grilo falante chata, balancei minha cabeça pra tirar qualquer pensamento, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar ou andar ou correr alguém me puxou pra uma sala vazia e me encostou na parede, já ia gritar com quem havia tido a ousadia de me puxar assim mais quando levantei o rosto e vi os belos olhos castanho-esverdeado fiquei momentaneamente muda por causa da proximidade que os nossos rostos estavam, minha razão decidiu sair de viajem sem passagem de volta, e meus atos começaram a ser guiados pelo meu outro lado.

**(N/a: Os atos a seguir vão ser guiados pela consciência loucamente apaixonada pelo James)**

-Lilly...desculpa te puxar assim, mas é que ontem eu não pude me despedir direito de você e eu não quero passar três meses longe de você sem fazê-lo – falou James com uma voz rouca na minha opinião bastante sensual.

_Ai..eu não to gostando nadinha dessa aproximação!!__** 'Pois eu to A-MAN-DO'**_ pensei, mas como era a Lana que estava "controlando" a situação coloquei minhas mãos no abdome dele, mas não cheguei a fazer pressão pra afastá-lo.

-Po-Potter, o que você ta querendo?? Perguntei insegura.

_Porque eu tinha que gaguejar?? Porque minha voz tinha que sair tão insegura??_ questionou-se Lílian enquanto via James dar um leve sorriso e respondeu:

-Eu só quero isso!

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que seria o "isso", ele venceu a distancia que nos separava, fui pega de surpresa, mas quando senti a língua passar pelos meus lábio como se pedisse permissão para aprofundar o beijo, não pensei duas vezes antes de entreabrir-los para o tão esperado beijo.

Parecia que nossas bocas tinham um encaixe perfeito, a língua experiente do garoto tocava em cada continho da minha boca, minhas mãos que estavam no peito dele, subiram ate a nuca dele e aproveitei e despenteie ainda mais o seu cabelo, o senti passar uma das suas mãos pela minha cintura aproximando ainda mais os nossos corpos, já a outra acariciava meus cabelos, e eu percebi que eu gostava disso...na verdade eu estava adorando tudo.

Nós já estávamos naquele beijo há muitos minutos, horas, não sei ao certo, já sentia o ar me faltando, porém não queria sair dali, tava gostando tanto do beijo, me sentia tão segura nos braços daquele maroto...e pelo jeito ele também não queria parar aquele momento, nossas bocas separaram-se por alguns milímetros para recuperar o ar e logo senti ele devorando os meus lábios, o beijo começou carinhoso, mas foi ficando incrivelmente apaixonado, não pude deixar de ficar surpresa comigo por estar correspondendo com toda a intensidade e vontade.

-JOVENS!! Eu sei que é difícil pra vocês ficarem três meses sem se ver, mas assim vão perder o trem!! Disse o professor Flitwick.

Nós nos separamos com dificuldade, pude ver o Potter olhar de forma irritada para o pequeno professor, a minha razão decidiu finalmente voltar, peguei minha bolsa que havia deixado no chão.

-Claro professor!! Tchau!!

Sai da sala correndo, senti que o Potter me seguia, todavia graças a Merlin cheguei no trem e sumi pelas cabines.

**(Voltando ao narrador de terceira pessoa)**

James viu Lílian saindo pelos corredores correndo, mas quando chegou ao trem foi impedido de procurá-la pelos amigos, sempre contava tudo a eles, contudo preferiu não contar sobre o beijo, foi um momento só deles e ele não queria estragar isso, na verdade a principio ele pensou que aquela seria sua despedida mesmo da Lily, penso seriamente em desistir dela, mas quando sentiu ela correspondendo o seu beijo, uma nova esperança lhe apareceu e agora é que nunca mais pensaria em esquecê-la.

**Enquanto isso...**

Lílian estava calada na sua cabine, Alice estava com o namorado em outra cabine e as outras meninas falavam alegremente sobre os planos para as férias.

-Lily, você não tem que ir pra cabine dos monitores não?? Perguntou Jane assim que olhou para o relógio.

-Ah tenho sim! Respondeu a ruiva que ainda tinha que chamar Remus, mas ao lembrar que ele estava na mesma cabine do James virou para as amigas e pediu – Será que alguma de vocês poderia chamar o Remus e dizer que já estou na cabine dos monitores??

As meninas normalmente tirariam onda e diriam que não, mas quando viram a cara que a Lílian fazia Jane falou:

-Ah eu não vou não!! Tenho vergonha dos marotos!

A ruiva olhou então com olhos suplicantes para Lisa que segundos depois suspirou e concordou em ir, saiu da cabine em direção a que os marotos sempre ficavam, abriu a porta com mais força que esperava e logo os quatro garotos e uma menina que estava sentada ao lado de Sirius viraram para ver quem havia "entrado", Lisa ficou momentaneamente envergonhada ao sentir o olhar de Sirius em sua pessoa, então decidiu falar logo o que a fez ir ali:

-Lupin, a Lily pediu pra te avisar que já era pra ir para a cabine dos monitores e que ela já estava lá.

-Ah brigado Foster! Já tinha me esquecido! Disse Remus sorrindo.

-De nada!! Tchau!!

Lisa já ia saindo quando James perguntou:

-E porque ela mesma não veio chamar??

-Não sei Potter! Você vai ter que perguntar a ela! Respondeu Lisa e mais uma fez ia saindo quando James perguntou de novo:

-É porque ela sabia que eu também estaria aqui?

Lisa já ia responder um simples "sim", mas ao ver o olhar triste que James estava ao fazer aquela pergunta, decidiu fazer sua boa ação do dia:

-Talvez, mas eu acho que foi mais pelo fato dela estar atrasado.

Ao ver o sorriso do maroto ficou feliz por ter modificado os fatos.

-Espera Foster...eu vou com você!! Disse Remus saindo com a menina da cabine.

Quando chagaram no corredor, mais afastado um pouco da cabine dos marotos Remus falou:

-Foi legal você não ter contado a verdade pro James!

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder ao comentário alguém deu um grito estrondoso:

-LISA FOSTER!! VOCÊ PERDEU!!

Quem gritava era Jane, que sem perceber a presença do maroto continuo a falar animadamente:

-A Lily azarou a Bellatriz de forma fantástica, e eu modesta a parte acabei com a idiota, patricinha da Narcisa e ... – Ela parou bruscamente de falar quando viu o olhar admirado de Remus, ficou incrivelmente vermelha e disse – Ah...Oi Lupin!

Lisa sentiu uma vontade incrível de rir do constrangimento da amiga, mas controlando-se disse:

-Bom Lupin, eu vou indo com a Jane, boa reunião e boas férias!!

-Ta certo! Tchau meninas!! Disse o garoto se afastando

-Desde quando você fica vermelha perto do Lupin?? Perguntou Lisa provocando a amiga

-Ah...vai ver se eu to lá na esquina!! Disse Jane irritada

-Também não precisa se irritar – Disse Lisa divertido – Mas agora me conta...como foi esse duelo que eu perdi??

--

A viagem passou rápida e logo o trem chegou à estação, os marotos saíram e se despediram. James e Sirius rapidamente identificaram o pai do primeiro no meio da multidão, e se apresaram de ir ate lá, ele estava acompanhado por uma bela senhora de cabelos castanho-avermelhado, olhos azuis e feições divertidas e delicadas, para James ela parecia estranhamente conhecida.

-James!! Sirius!! Chamou Isaac apresando-se a abraçar os dois "filhos" – Ah rapazes! Essa é minha esposa Lívia

Os meninos logo a cumprimentaram e ficaram conversando esperando a chegada da filha da mulher, poucos minutos de conversa e os dois já entendiam o porquê do pai ter se apaixonado por ela.

-Mãe!! Disse uma voz feminina atrás dos marotos e logo depois uma ruiva passou por eles e se jogou nos braços de Lívia

_Não é possível!!_ pensou Sirius divertido, já James estava tão abismado e feliz que não conseguia pensar em nada.

Lívia apresentou Isaac à filha e eles começaram a sair da estação, Lílian logo percebeu a presença dos marotos e virou irritada dizendo:

-Potter!! Por que você ta me seguindo??  
-Minha Ruivinha, tudo bem que meu hobbie favorito é fazer isso...mas hoje eu só to acompanhando meu pai! Respondeu James sorrindo.  
-Como?? Perguntou Lílian, mas finalmente ela começou a juntas as pesas e virou para a mão com olhar desesperado e perguntou – Mãe, você não casou com o pai do Potter não né??

**Nossa muito obrigada pelos comentários.**

**O trailer ficou meio confuso mais a partir do primeiro cap vai começando a melhorar.**

**Fezinha Evans****-- **Oii!!

Seja muito bem vinda. E muito obrigada pelo comentário.

Aqui está o primeiro cap, espero que goste e continue lendo.

**Thaty****-- **Seja muito bem vinda e espero que goste do primeiro cap também.

**Muffim****-- **Seja bem vinda também...

Confesso que o trailer ficou meio confuso, mas espero que melhore a partir desse primeiro cap.

hoho

A fic promete mesmo...espero que goste MESMO.

**Bom...**

**Se gostarem comentem.**


	3. Uma chegada conturbada

bgrayPra uma história pegar tem que ser combinada

**Cap 2--Uma chegada conturbada**

A viajem de ida ate a nova casa passou silenciosa, uma Lílian irritada, um Sirius incrédulo e um James sorrindo a toa dividiam o banco de trás do carro magicamente ampliado, a ruiva assim que havia dito a Isaac que tinha gostado muito dele e que o único defeito que ele tinha era o filho, o que o fez rir por perceber que a filha da sua esposa era justamente a ruivinha que o filho tanto falava que amava.

O carro depois de quase uma hora finalmente foi reduzindo a velocidade ate parar de vez, a visão da casa, ou melhor, mansão vez Lílian ficar sem fôlego, era toda branca com alguns detalhes cor de rosa, o jardim era tão imenso quanto a casa, e era composto por varias flores, mas o predominava eram claramente Lírios, assim que entraram na casa uma elfa apareceu e "pulou" em cima do James.

-Menino James!! Que saudades!!

-Eu também tava com saudades de você Milly!! Falou James sorrindo

Logo a elfa foi abraçar Sirius e foi apresentada a Lílian, já que a menina era agora mais uma "mestra" dela.

James olhava as mudanças que a sala sofrerá e fitava encantado cada porta-retrato que aparecia sua ruivinha.

-Ai Sirius...se eu um dia fosse imaginar que teria tantas fotos da minha ruivinha aqui em casa nunca teria saído com a Alana! Disse James pegando um dos portas-retratos e batendo levemente esperando que isso fosse fazer a foto se mexer.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Lílian mais pra si, mas Sirius acabou ouvindo.

-Bom o Pontas – Começou a falar o moreno, mas ao ver a cara de duvida da ruiva recomeçou – O James no natal passado queria muito uma foto sua, tentou pedir as suas amigas, mas elas apenas disseram que não queriam morrer daí ele teve que ser obrigado a sair com a maluca da Alana para que em troca ela desse a ele uma foto sua...ela passou o resto do ano perseguindo ele, mas ate hoje o Pon...o James disse que faria tudo de novo pra conseguir a foto!! Terminando de falar deu um sorriso maroto.

Lílian corou fortemente e ficou observando James perguntar a sua mãe onde e quando cada foto havia sido tirada, foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando Milly disse que lhe mostraria o seu quarto, a ruiva subiu e foi parar numa porta e ao abrir pensou estar sendo transportada para o quarto de uma princesa, ele era totalmente decorado em tons de azul, sua cor favorita, logo foi ao banheiro, que era enorme, e começou a tomar um banho para desestressar.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Será que a Lílian vai demorar?? Perguntou Sirius

Todos já estavam na mesa do jantar esperando a menina descer, mas nada dela aparecer, para completo desespero do Sirius que estava quase morrendo de fome.

-Eu acho que vou lá chamar ela!! Disse Lívia .

-Deixa que eu vou!! Falou James levantando e correndo ate onde sabia ser o quarto da sua linda.

Por fora percebeu que ela escutava música, e ao abrir a porta(sem permissão) deparou com Lílian colocando seu malão dentro no guarda-roupa e cantando e dançando:

-**These words are my own...From my heart flow...I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...There's no other way...To better say...I love you, I love you...** (_Estas palavras são minhas...Do fluxo do meu coração...Eu te amo, Eu te amo...Eu te amo,Eu te amo...Não há outra maneira..Para dizer de forma melhor...Eu te amo,Eu te amo_)** (N/a: A música em questão é: ****Natasha Bedingfield - These Words)**

-Eu sei que você me ama Lily!! Falou James a olhando com interresse já que ela usava uma regata e um short curto de ficar em casa no verão. **(N/a: que no caso a onde eu moro é todo dia)**

-Já ouviu falar em bater antes de entrar no quarto dos outros?? Perguntou Lílian desligando o som.

-Desculpa Lily!! Falou James aproximando-se, mas a menina tava tão ocupada em gritar com ele que não notou.

-Pois é melhor você...

Lílian começou o seu sermão, mas não pode continuar, pois James começou a beijá-la e como da última vez ela correspondeu.

-Porque será que eles tão demorando tanto?? Perguntou Isaac também morrendo de fome.

-No mínimo se matando, ou melhor, a Evans matando o Pontas! Falou Sirius olhando desanimado para o prato vazio que estava na sua frente.

-Eu vou lá! Avisou Lívia.

-Deixa que eu vá tia Lívia...adoro ver o James apanhando – Falou Sirius levantando e saindo da mesa rindo.

Sirius chegou rapidamente no quarto da menina e ao abrir a porta falou:

-Dá pra vocês pararem de brig... de se agarrar e descer pro jantar??

A cena que ele viu tava longe de ser a que esperava, James estava beijando Lílian enquanto a "empresava" contra o guarda-roupa, ela por incrível que pareça estava correspondia ao beijo e uma de suas mãos acariciava a nuca do amigo e a outra passeava pelas costas, ao ouvir a voz do outro maroto, Lily empurrou James com toda a força e o esbofeteou.

-NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!! Gritou à ruiva saindo do quarto.

-Desculpa cara!! Eu juro que nunca imaginei que iria atrapalhar alguma coisa!! Disse Sirius.

-Sem essa Almofadinha!! Precisa se culpar não! Falou James passando a mão no lugar que ela tinha batido – Como você sabia que esse era o quarto da _minha_ ruivinha??

-Bom, a Milly disse que era o na frente ao seu!! Disse Sirius marotamente.

James sorriu e olhou para a porta como se esperasse que Lílian voltasse.

-Sabe Pontas eu acho que eu entendi o porquê de você ter se apaixonado pela _sua_ ruivinha – Disse Sirius.

-E porque seria?? Perguntou James abobado.

-Com aquelas pernas...quem não se apaixonaria?? Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Aff...quando não é um é outro que some – Disse Isaac desiludido de fome.

-No mínimo devem ter se perdido – Disse Lílian irritada e maldosa – São idiotas o suficiente para isto.

-Lílian!! Repreendeu Lívia.

Logo apareceram na sala de jantar os marotos, James com o rosto vermelho dos dois lados e Sirius com o rosto e o pescoço vermelho, como se tivessem apanhado.

-Vocês andaram brigando?? Perguntou Lívia chocada.

-Foi o veadinho que se estressou!! Falou Sirius sorrindo inocentemente.

-Primeiro: É CERVO seu cachorro vira-lata pulguento, e Segundo: foi você que falou demais!! Disse-gritou James lançando um olhar irritado pro amigo.

O jantar foi finalmente servido e praticamente atacado por Isaac e Sirius, o silencio prevalecia, ate que Lílian não segurou mais a curiosidade e perguntou pra mãe e pro Isaac:

-Afinal...como vocês se conheceram??

Isaac riu e Lívia comentou:

-Ate que fim alguém perguntou!!

_(N/a: Gente o flaskback vai ser narrado pelos dois Isaac: negrito e Lívia: itálico)_

**Flashback**

**Eu estava em batalha, os aurores e os da orde..., bom a gente estava perdendo, havia praticamente o dobro de comensais da morte e muitos dos nossos estavam caídos ou já no hospital. Como chefe da seção dos aurores eu tinha que lutar, ajudar os feridos e ainda colocar em pratica as estratégias que havíamos planejado mais cedo no ministério, mas num momento de distração acabei sendo atingido por um feitiço, lançado em um jardim e desmaiando.**

_Eu estava assustada olhando a batalha, logo que vi as cores diversas saindo das varinhas e lembrei da Lily _**Pausa no flashback** **(N/James **_Sorrindo maroto_**:** Diga-se de passagem, BELA filha **N/Isaac **_Sorrindo maroto²_**:** Uma bela filha para uma LINDA mãe **N/Lílian **_irritado_**:** Cala a boca Potter!! **N/a:** Como nenhum dos dois sabia qual ela estava se referindo calaram-se os dois) **Continuando o Flashback**

_...lembrei da Lily e deduzi que só podia ser uma batalha entre bruxos, percebi facilmente que os encapuzados eram os "vilões" e que os "bonzinhos" estavam perdendo, mandei Petúnia subir e ficar escondida no seu quarto, enquanto eu fiquei obserbando tudo pela janela da sala_ **Pausa no Flashback** **(N/Isaac:** O que foi de uma irresponsabilidade completa **N/Lílian:** Concordo!! Você poderia ter sido atingida por uma maldição da morte **N/Sirius:** E seria menos uma mulher bonita no mundo... _Isaac lança pra Sirius um olhar que poderia perfurar o maroto_ **N/Sirius:** Calma tio Isa, a tia Lívia é linda, mas já é tua...já a Lílian... _James olha de forma assassina pra Sirius com cara de quem vai bater nele novamente _**N/Sirius:** Ô Potter's ciumentos, ta Pontas a ruiva é sua também...vou ter que arranjar uma pra mim, de preferência que não tenha o cabelo vermelho _Se é possível Lílian lançou um olhar pior para Sirius_) **Continuando o Flashback**

_...apesar de ser uma irresponsabilidade acabei vendo um homem caindo no meu jardim, mesmo com medo fui ate lá e com dificuldade o arrastei ate a sala _**Pausa no Flashback** **(N/Isaac:** com dificuldade?? o.O ta insinuando que eu sou gordo?? **N/Lívia:** Oh meu amor!! _Dá um selinho no marido_ Claro que não, você ta em forma... **N/James e Sirius:** ...de palito!! ) **Continuando o Flashback**

_Não sei exatamente porque, mas fiquei muito preocupada com ele, fui ate a cozinha e peguei uma bacia com água e um paninho e comecei a limpar o rosto dele, e percebi que ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto ate hoje_ **Pausa no Flashback** **(N/Sirius:** É ate hoje mesmo...ate conhecer o filhão dele aqui **N/James: **Ou seja eu!! **N/Lílian:** Convencidos **N/Lana**: LINDOS!! MARAVILHOSOS!! PERFEITOS!!) **Continuando o Flashback**

**Eu acordei desnorteado, senti uma mão passando pelo meu rosto, mas como sou muito desconfiado levantei bruscamente apontando a varinha pra essa pessoa.**

**-Calma!! Pediu a bela, maravilhosa, incrível mulher que estava na minha frente.**

**-Desculpa!! Eu pensava que era um dos comensais!! Não queria de assustar!! Falei baixando a varinha rapidamente.**

**-Comensais?? É nome dos encapuzados que tão atirando feitiços por toda parte?? Perguntou a ruivinha curiosa.**

**-Você sabe?? Do mundo bruxo?? Perguntei assustado.**

**-Ah minha filha é uma!! Respondeu ela.**

**Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa um comensal entrou porta adentro.**

_Rapidamente olhei pra porta e um dos encapuzados se encontrava na minha sala, o homem que eu havia ajudado se postou na minha frente, como se fosse um escudo humano, não sabia exatamente porque, mas me senti segura._

_-Potter!! Protegendo trouxas agora é?? Perguntou o homem "mal", mas o meu protetor fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e o outro foi jogado na parede e ficou desacordado, com outro movimento o desmaiado foi preso por cordas._

_-Brigada!! Falei agradecida_

_-Eu só retribuo um favor! Falou ele com um sorriso que me deixou tonta, mas como o meu dia estava cheia de surpresas a porta foi aberta e pude ver o meu salvador se armar._

**-Calma Isaac!! Sou eu!!**

**-Ah! Ainda bem Olho-tonto! Falei aliviado.**

**-Vejo que pegou este ai!! Falou o meu amigo apontando para o homem amarrado.**

**-Foi sim!! Pegou mais algum? Perguntei esperançoso.**

**-Mais dois!! Informou Olho-tonto – Será necessário alteram a mente dela??**

**-Não!! A filha dela é bruxa – Falei – E pode levar os capturados para serem interrogados em Azkaban!**

**-Ta certo!! Tchau chefe!! Tchau senhora!! Falou meu amigo saindo arrastando o pé e o comensal.**

_Eu vi o homem com a perna de pau saindo com o que estava amarrado, o outro virou-se pra mim e disse:_

_-Eu queria agradecer por ter me tirado do jardim, se algum deles me visse caído meu filho ficaria órfão!!_

_-De nada!! Eu também queria agradecer! Falei um pouco desanimada, afinal se ele tinha um filho provavelmente era casado._

_-Se você quiser, eu posso ajeitar tudo antes do seu marido chegar!! Falou ele e não sei por que, porém percebi uma nota de segunda intenção no tom que ele usava._

_-A parte da ajuda eu aceito de bom grado, mas em relação a ajeitar antes do meu "marido" chegar não precisa ter pressa!! Falei calmamente._

_-Ahn?? Perguntou ele com cara de duvida, o que o deixou muito fofo._

_-É que eu não sou casada, sou separada!! Falei._

_-Ah!! Então somos dois, sou viúvo!! Falou ele pegando a varinha e ajeitando tudo_

_-Ah eu sou Lívia Fabbini!! Falei. __**(N/a: Como ela não é mais casada com o pai da Lily usa o sobrenome de solteira)**_

**-Isaac Potter! Falei a cumprimentando.**

**Notei que ela ficou vermelha antes de falar:**

**-Posso te oferecer um café pra agradecer a ajuda??**

**Não pude deixar de sorrir com o convite, ela me fazia sentir como há muito tempo não me sentia, como um adolescente.**

**-O que você acha de um jantar?? Perguntei maroto. ****Pausa no Flashback**** N/Lílian: **Tal pai tal filho. **N/James: **Vai dizer que não gosta desse meu jeitinho maroto minha ruivinha querida. **N/Lílian: **¬¬**Continuando o Flashback **

**-Seria ótimo! Falou Lívia e pude sentir a animação na voz dela.**

**-Eu não conheço muito bem os restaurantes não-bruxos, mas você pode indicar algum! Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.**

**-Eu posso cozinhar pra gente, o que você acha?? Perguntou ela de forma bem insegura.**

**-Maravilhoso!! Disse entusiasmado – Oito horas??**

**-Ta!!**

**Fim do flashback**

-Ai que lindo!! Exclamou Lílian.

-Uma vez maroto sempre maroto!! Comentou Sirius rindo.

Depois a mesa caiu em certo silêncio.

-Ah pai!! O Alua...o Remus vai vim pra cá na próxima semana, ta Lívia?? Perguntou James.

-Ta tudo bem James!! Disse Lívia.

-Ah mãe, já que o Potter vai trazer a gangue completa, posso chamar as meninas?? Pediu Lílian.

-É claro que pode Lily!! Respondeu Isaac.

-Obaaaaa!! Disse a ruiva saindo para o quarto no intuito de escrever para as amigas.

-James, você gosta da Lily não é?? Perguntou Lívia.

Como o menino tava em um transe pós-Lily Sirius respondeu:

-Gosta?? Ele a ama!! Desde férias do quarto ano é Lily pra cá, ruivinha pra lá, anjo ruivo meu amor!

-Mas ela não gosta de mim! Declarou James saindo do transe – Ela me odeia.

-Ela não te odeia!! Disse Lívia.

-Como você sabe?? Perguntou Sirius.

-Nunca duvide da afirmação de uma bela mulher! Falou Isaac dando um selinho na esposa.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta Sirius, é muito simples: porque ela é a minha filha!! Disse Lívia.

-Eu acho que tu ta meio enganada Lívia, exemplo, no quinto ano eu dei um ursinho a ela, passei uma semana aprendendo como colocar meu perfume permanente nele, e o que ela fez?? Simplesmente perguntou se eu achava que ela tinha cinco ou quinze anos!! Contou James com um olhar triste.

-Mas ela lhe devolveu?? Perguntou Lívia roubando o último pedaço de torta do marido.

-Não!! Respondeu o maroto sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

-Bom, eu vou contar uma historinha!!

**Flashback**

**(Narrado por Lívia)**

_Eu estava preparando o almoço, estava estranhando o silencio da casa, normalmente a Lílian e a Petúnia acordavam gritando, mas eu constatei que eu havia pensado cedo de mais._

_-PETÚNIA!! DEVOLVA AGORA O JAY!! Gritou Lílian da sala._

_Corri ate a sala, normalmente quem começava a gritar era a minha outra filha, quando entrei vi Petúnia perto da porta com um urso na mão branca como um papel, e a Lily com a sua varinha apontada pra irmã e vermelha como seu cabelo._

_-EU SEI SUA ANORMAL!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER NADA FORA DAQUELE HOSPICIO!! Gritou Petúnia._

_-SE VOCÊ NÃO DEVOLVER ELE AGORA, EU VOU ESQUECER QUE NÃO POSSO USAR MAGIA E LANÇAR A PIOR AZARAÇÃO QUE EU LEMBRAR EM VOCÊ!! Gritou Lílian e vi que tava na hora de parar a discussão:_

_-LÍLIAN, não ameace sua irmã...e PETUNIA, devolva o urso da sua irmã!_

_-Você sempre a protege!! Falou Petúnia jogando o urso no chão da sala e saindo de casa._

_Lílian logo pegou o bichinho e o abraçou como pra ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com o ursinho._

_-Lily..._

_-Mãe, desculpa ter ameaçado a Petúnia, mas é que ela não podia ter pegado o Jay!! Falou Lily com cara de choro._

_-Filha, ta tudo bem...mas quem te deu esse ursinho?? Perguntei sem conter minha curiosidade._

_-Ah mãe me deixa! Falou ela subindo as escadas._

**Fim de Flashback**

-Então quer dizer que ela gosta de mim?? Perguntou James com uma esperança que nunca tinha ousado sentir.

-Talvez!! Respondeu Lívia feliz ao ver o brilho nos olhos de James.

-Isaac, você poderia me emprestar uma coruja?? Pediu Lílian entrando novamente na cozinha.

James logo começou a olhar com um brilho diferenciado no olhar.

-O que foi Potter?? Perguntou Lílian irritada e encabulada.

-Não é que eu descobrir... – começou a falar James.

-Descobriu que é um retardado!! Cortou Sirius percebendo que seu amigo estava no transe cara-a-cara-com-a-Lily e podia falar uma besteira.

-Ah isso não é novidade – Disse Lílian para o maroto, mas logo se voltou pra o padrasto – E a coruja??

-Pode pegar o Apollo do James – Disse Isaac.

-Aquele tarado que ta dando em cima da minha Allegra..não!! Falou Lílian indignada.

-Então pode pegar o meu Jim!! Disse Isaac rindo.

-Valeu Isaac!! Exclamou Lílian – Milly, você pode me mostrar a onde fica as corujas??

-Claro minha senhora!! Respondeu a elfa saindo e levando consigo a ruiva.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Os outros dois dias não aconteceu nada de muito importante, ate que na manha do terceiro dia de férias Lily foi acordada por bicadas na sua janela, ao pegar a carta deduziu ser a resposta da suas amigas.

_**(N/a: gente é assim Lisa: negrito Jane: itálico)**_

_**Oi Lilly!!**_

**Só pra avisar primeiramente que a Jane também ta aqui em casa, ela veio ontem e como sempre já esta enchendo o saco.**

_Valeu amiga pela parte que me toca!!_

**Bom ruiva, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O FILHO DO SEU PADRASTO É O POTTER!!**

_Nós passamos horas imaginando sua cara quando recebeu a notícia risos deve ter sido hilária_

**hehehehe...Bom, a Lice disse que não iria, pois vai passar as férias com o Frank ¬¬**

_Na minha opinião foi bastante meloso pêra ai, eles já passam o ano todinho juntos, o que faria mal ela passar um mês com as amigas zoando??_

**Oh Jane essa ate a Lily deve ter percebido, eles devem fazer outra coisa nas féria sorriso malicioso**

_Lisa sua pervertida!! Bom Lily chegando ao ponto central da carta, nós falamos com os nossos pais e eles deixaram na boa à gente passar o mês ai!! sorriso 32 dentes_

**Devemos chegar ai daqui a dois dias!! Arrume tudo em ruiva!!**

_**Bjuxx**_

**Lisa** e _Jane_

_P.s.: Nós sabemos que você deve ter amado ficar perto do Potter!!_

**P.s.: Lily, você tinha que ver a cara da Jane quando soube que o Lupin ia pra ai também...ela ta A-DO-RAN-DO a idéia de passar o mês perto do seu marotinho favorito hoho**

Lílian sorriu com o último comentário e logo respondeu

_Ola meninas!!_

_Muito obrigada por rirem da minha podre pessoa, eu mereço umas amigas como essas que riem da minha desgraça?? Eu quase morri quando a mamãe me disse...a parte boa, e na verdade a única ao meu ver, é o fato da Petúnia não esta aqui sorriso muito aliviado_

_Aff...a Lice é muito sem graça, tudo bem que eu concordo com a Lisa e também acho que eles pretendem fazer algo a mais do que podiam em Hogwarts, não que a escola pudesse impedir alguma coisa, mas...e falando nisso que história é essa de "Oh Jane essa ate a Lily deve ter percebido"?? Você ta insinuando o que hein??_

_Agora respondendo a parte principal da carta: AHHH!! pulando muito de alegria que bom que vocês vêm!! Se não eu ficaria sozinha com a gangue completa!!_

_Esperando ansiosa a chegada das amigas meio falsas_

_Lily Evans_

_P.s.: É mais que claro Srta. Jane Tyler que eu odiei a noticia!! Que eu saiba quem gosta de certo maroto é você!!_

_P.s.: KKK ela que não escute você falando isso Lisa, mesmo que nós sabemos muito bem que é verdade!!_

Depois de mandar a resposta trocou-se sem pressa e desceu para tomar café da manha, quando chegou há sala de jantar logo se assustou.

-Potter?? Black?? O que vocês fazem acordados há essa hora?? Perguntou Lílian realmente curiosa, já que eles só acordavam na hora do almoço.

-Oi minha menina linda, maravilhosa, perfeita...minha ruivinha!! Cumprimentou James sorrindo

-Primeiro Potter pode ir economizando nos elogios e segundo pode tirar os pronomes possessivos!! Falou Lílian irritada

-Respondendo a sua pergunta ruivinha do Pontas – Começou a falar Sirius recebendo um olhar mortal de Lily – A tia Lívia vai levar a gente pra conhecer o hospital trouxa!!

-Mãe, não é perigoso levar dois bruxos pra um hospital trouxa ainda por cima sendo eles dois marotos irresponsáveis?? Perguntou Lílian tentando inutilmente não se perturbar com o olhar que James lançava sobre ela.

-Oh minha filha, eles vão se comportar!! Falou Lívia – Eu acho – Completou fazendo todos rirem.

Logo os três saíram alegremente, deixando Lily para trás conhecendo melhor sua nova casa, o que não seria uma tarefa fácil, já que ela era enorme, depois de um tempo já havia visto na mansão duas piscina, uma interna e outra externa, um mini campo de quadribol, um jardim perfeito, inúmeras salas que funcionavam com sala de estar, jantar, descanso..., um belo salão de festas, cozinha movida totalmente por magia e para sua alegria uma imensa biblioteca com todos os livros possíveis, descobriu que a casa ainda tinha outro elfo responsável pela limpeza, o seu nome era Ed e ele era extremamente simpático e tinha uma devoção cega por James e por Isaac.

A ruiva então decidiu olhar a parte de cima da casa também, notou que a porta que ficava na frente da sua estava entreaberta, pela fresta pode ver que a decoração era masculina, já ia saindo dali quando uma voz a chamou:

-Oh moçinha!! Moçinha, entre aqui, por favor!!

Lílian entrou no quarto e percebeu que quem a chamará era uma mulher muito bonita e com olhos que ela bem conhecia que estava dentro de um quatro.

-Ai!! Ate que fim alguém pra conversar!! Exclamou a senhora sorrindo – Os meninos passam o ano fora, e quando tão em casa ou tão dormindo ou pela casa aprontando, é super chato conversar com os elfos já que eles só concordam com o que você fala, normalmente fico nos outros quadros, mas todos foram pra casa da Morgana e diga-se de passagem todos os Potter's juntos é perigoso ate dentro dos quadros – Falou a mulher rindo e continuando – O Isaac vive trabalhando _fazendo bico_ nunca tem tempo pra uma boa conversa e a Lívia é bastante simpática, mas eu acho que ela estranhou conversar comigo – Parou pra tomar ar – Aliais eu sou Sara Potter!!

Lílian tava chocada com o fôlego da mulher, falou tudo isso em segundos e só com a apresentação final que se tocou que aquela era a mãe do James.

-Ah eu sou...

-Lílian Evans – Cortou a senhora – Eu sei bem que é você.

-É, a filha da Lívia!! Falou Lílian.

-Também, mas na verdade eu te conheço mais como a ruivinha do James!! Falou Sara com um sorriso do tipo: _Eu sei mais do que você imagina._

-Como?? Perguntou Lílian indignada.

-Bom, o James só fala em você, ate dormindo – Falou Sara divertida – Eu já estava começando a ficar com ciúme do meu bebe, mas finalmente eu te conheci e eu queria te falar que você é mais lindo do que eu sonhei em imaginar.

Lílian ficou extremamente vermelha.

-Ele contou que vocês brigam muito...era da mesma forma comigo e com o Isaac, talvez nem tanto, mas era divertido ver a cara dele desesperado em me agradar!! Falou Sara rindo.

-É bem divertido! Comentou Lílian sem pensar.

-E quando eles recebem um fora?? Faz uma carinha.. – Começou Sara.

-...que da vontade de voltar atrás e dizer um "sim"! Completou Lílian olhando pro nada

-E quando se apaixonam não descansam ate ter seu amor correspondido – Falou Sara – Mas eu acho que já é.

_**'Com certeza!! Ele é completamente correspondido!!'**_ _Menos Lana!! Ainda tem a parte racional que sabe que o Potter não presta!!_ _**'Ah não começa com a história "O Potter vai me usar só pra mostrar que conseguiu o mais difícil dos seus troféus" já ta mangada, nós deveríamos parar de nos fazer de vitimas e gritar pra todo mundo ouvir: EU AMO JAMES POTTER!!' **__Mas eu não me faço de vitima nem amo ele_! _**'Você se faz sim...e outra você pode ate tentar, mas não vai conseguir mentir pra si própria pra sempre´**_ pensou Lilia que não respondeu o comentário de Sara, apenas olhou em volta..

-Então essa foto existe mesmo!! Comentou a ruiva quando viu uma foto sua ao lado da cama do maroto.

-Ah é a foto favorita dele, tem vez que ele passa minutos sem fins a olhando!! Disse Sara.

Lílian sorriu e olhou as outras fotos, tinha uma dos marotos, outra com James e seu pai, uma Isaac e Sara com um bebezinho que não parava de sorrir ou se mexer, ficou observando a imagem por um certo tempo sobre olhar terno de Sara, logo olhou outra foto com ele sozinho com suas roupas de quadribol e com um pomo de ouro na mão _**'O que o deixa ainda mais lindo´**_ _Nisso eu tenho que concordar_ pensou Lílian que estava tão compenetrada observando a foto que não notou que o dono do quarto havia entrado, esse olhou maroto para a mãe e abraçou a ruiva por trás, a menina ficou tão nervosa com o repentino contato que deixou o porta retrato cair se estraçalhando no chão, ao fazer menção de se abaixar pra consertar, James a abraçou mais forte e disse ao seu ouvido:

-Não precisa se preocupar!! O Ed ou a Milly ajeitam depois!

Lily só conseguiu se arrepiar ao sentir a respiração descompassada dele no seu pescoço onde ele pouco depois depositou um beijo. _**'Aiiiii isso já ta virando tortura...eu quero agarrar ele!!'**_ pensou Lílian fechando os olhos pra sentir melhor os beijos que lhe eram depositados naquela parte que pra ela era bem sensível.

-Pontas!! Olha quem chegou!!

Sirius e Remus **(N/a:Sim foi ele que chegou)** chegaram no quarto abrindo a porta, Lílian assustada logo se afasta de James, fazendo ele virar com um olhar mortal para os amigos.

-Ah desculpa ter atrapalhado de novo, nós voltamos uma outra hora – Falou Sirius maroto.

-Não Black!! Vocês não atrapalharam nada – Falou Lily vermelha – Bom, eu já vou, Sara foi muito bom conversar com vocês!!

-Ah já ficou amiga da sogrinha né?? Perguntou Sirius rindo.

-Sirius!! Repreendeu Sara – Bom Lílian, volte mais vezes aqui pra conversarmos!!

-Ta certo! Falou a ruiva se encaminhando a porta sem ousar olhar pra James – Que bom que você chegou Remus!! Bom tchau!

Quando a ruiva sumiu de vista James pulou em cima de Sirius sendo impedido de esganar o amigo no último segundo por Remus.

-Se acamou?? Perguntou Lupin a James que parara de se debater **(N/a: assim quando alguém segura você e você tenta se soltar)**

-Pronto!! Disse Pontas.

-Desculpa cara!! Foi mal mesmo!! Eu sei que foi a segunda vez e sinto muito!! Falou Sirius que se escondia atrás do retrato da Lily, pois sabia que James nunca o mataria se tivesse que rasgar o retrato.

-Ta eu desculpo se colocar o retrato da minha ruivinha no lugar! Falou James sorrindo.

-Eu acho que eu perdi muita coisa nessa semana...e é bom vocês contarem!! Falou Remus.

**- - - - - - - -**

Dois dias depois, Lílian estava sentada na mesa da cozinha vendo sua mão ensinar Milly a fazer comida trouxa.

-Mãe, você ama o Isaac?? Perguntou à ruiva.

-Amo sim milha filha, por quê?? Perguntou Lívia.

-Me fala como você se sente perto dele?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Da mesma forma que você se sente perto do James – Falou Lívia.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Lílian sem entender.

Ding-dong

-Eu atendo Milly!! Gritou Sirius indo abrir a porta

Ao abrir deu de cara com Lisa e Jane, a primeira usava uma saia nem mini nem grande com uma blusa regata, e a segunda um shortão e uma bata rosa bebe.

_Meu Merlin!! Aonde essas meninas escondem esses corpos maravilindos??_ pensou Sirius **(N/a: Maravilindos maravilhoso com lindo)** que olhava tão abobado e de forma tão "discreta" que estava "tampando" a entrada da casa.

-Black você vai passar o dia ai secando a gente ou vai deixar a gente entrar?? Perguntou Lisa irritada com o olhar de Sirius.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Oi gente!!**

**Como é ta todo mundo??**

**Bom...vamos as respostas dos comentários...**

**Anynha Potter**

_Que bom que você gostou!!_

_Espero que continue por aqui!!_

**Nana Evans Potter****  
**_uhahuahuahuahua_

_Pois é..._

_Com certeza o sonho do James se realizou...sua ruivinha em baixo do mesmo teto._

_hoho_

_Ah a gente sabe que a Lily só faz charminho..._

_Bom espero que você gostei desse também._

**Thaty**

_Huahuahhuahua_

_Só mesmo em fic..._

_Mas deixa pelo menos sonhar né??_

**Marismylle**

_Que bom que você ta gostando da fic..._

_Espero que continue por aqui!!_

_Pois a Lily certinha "irmã" de logo dois marotos o.O espero que ela mantenha a sanidade_

_Kkkkkkkkkk_

_Bom...venhamos e convenhamos é meio difícil achar os marotos aberrações..._

_Mas a reação dela só se você continuar a ler_

_hoho_

**Bom...ate o próximo cap!!**

**Comentem plx!!**__


	4. Criar juízo? O que é que ele come?

bTrailer/b

**Cap 3--Criar juízo?? O que é que ele come??**

-Black você vai passar o dia ai secando a gente ou vai deixar a gente entrar?? Perguntou Lisa irritada com o olhar de Sirius.

-É Black dá um espaçinho dá?? Mandou Lílian que apareceu na sala.

-Claro ruivinha do Pontas!! Falou Sirius saindo da frente da porta.

Lílian passou por Sirius lhe lançando um olhar mortal e foi abraçar as amigas fazendo-as entrar.

-Ola Foster!! Tyler!! Cumprimentou James sorrindo.

-Oi Potter!! Falaram as duas com um meio sorriso.

-Tyler! Foster!! Cumprimentou Remus um pouco envergonhado.

-Oi Lupin!! Cumprimentou Lisa e Jane, a segunda extremamente vermelha.

Pouco depois Lívia cumprimentou as meninas e quando Isaac chegou do ministério foi apresentado as mesmas, a noite todos os jovens estavam sentados na sala de televisão que pegava programas trouxas e bruxos.

-Ai que tédio!! Disse James.

-_Pensa em mim,_

_que eu tô pensando em você e me diz, _

_o que eu quero te dizer, _

_vem pra cá, pra eu ver que juntos estamos e te falar_

_mais uma vez que te amo_. – Cantarolou Jane displicente. **(N/a: a música é Pensa em mim – Magrela)**

-Menina tu não cansa se cantar essa música não?? Sabe é que desde que tu chegou tu já cantou ela uma milhão de vezes...e sempre a mesma parte – Falou James já irritado.

-Pontas..deixa ela – Falou Remus defendendo Jane.

Jane ficou vermelha tanto pelo comentário de James e por ter sido defendida por Remus.

-Ah meninas!! Já ia esquecendo de dizer – Falou Sirius.

-O que Black?? Perguntou Lílian curiosa.

-Sexta feira vai ter festa!! Falou Sirius empolgado.

-Por quê?? Perguntou Lisa que não perdia uma.

-Simples querida Foster...aniversario do Potterzinho!! Falou Sirius.

-E quem disse que a mamãe vai deixar vocês darem uma festa?? Perguntou Lílian.

-O querida Ruivinha estraga prazeres do Pontas...posso te contar um segredinho?? Perguntou Sirius provocando.

-Primeiro: EU NÃO SOU DE NINGUEM...-Começou Lílian.

-_Eu sou de ninguém_

_Eu sou de todo mundo e_

_Todo mundo me quer bem _– Cantou Jane, mas vendo a cara da amiga falou – Foi mal...não resistir.

-Ela é sempre assim?? Perguntou James a Lisa.

-Sempre Potter...sempre!! Falou Lisa já acostumada com os surtos da amiga.

-Continuando...pode contar sim Black – Falou Lílian.

-A tia Lívia e o tio Isaac não vão estar aqui!! Disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso e maroto.

-COMO ASSIM?? Perguntou-gritou Lílian.

-Porque a vovó...

-Ate minha avó você já roubou?? Perguntou James com cara de cervo abandonado levando todos rir, inclusive Lílian.

-Hehehe a avó do Pontas que também é minha vai fazer um jantar para os veis da família...então Hahahuhu a Casa é só nossa...Hahahuhu a Casa é só nossa... – Falou Sirius.

-Eu tenho uma leve impressão que isso não vai prestar!! Disse Lily sentando no sofá.

-Ah Lil...deixa de ser estraga prazeres – Falou Jane sorrindo – E que vem??

_Nossa, a Jane é bem diferente do que eu imaginava e tem um sorriso tão lindo, tão perfeito_ pensou Remus fitando a menina discretamente.

-Bom, vem mô galera de Hogwarts e vem também um povo que a gente conhece fora da escola – Respondeu Sirius.

-E a gente por acaso pode chamar alguém?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Vixe Pontas, já ta querendo colocar moral – Disse Sirius tirando onda.

-Na-na-não – Tentou Falar Lily.

-Oh minha Ruivinha, você pode chamar, escolher...você pode fazer todo...se quiser eu não deixo nenhuma mulher entrar pra você não ficar com ciúmes – Falou James pegando a mão dela e beijando de forma carinhosa.

-Ei pode ir parando...que historinha é essa de não chamar mulher?? Tudo bem que você ta há séculos sem agarrar ninguém na esperança de agarrar só a ruiva, mas não é todo mundo que quer fazer voto de castidade não!! Falou Sirius que sabia que se Lílian pedisse James não chamava mesmo nenhuma mulher.

-Calma Almofadinha, só foi mais uma crise de exagero do Pontas! Falou Remus ao ver Lily vermelha e James levemente corado.

-_Quando ela me vê_

_ela mexe_

_piri piri piri piri piriguete_

_rebola devagar_

_depois desce_

_piri piri piri piri piriguete_ **DJ Thiago – Piriguete **– Cantarolou Jane rindo.

-Ta baixando o nível amiga!! Falou Lisa fazendo todos rirem descontraindo o lugar.

-Bora jogar xadrez-bruxo Aluado!! Chamou James.

-Ta certo! Disse Remus pegando o tabuleiro e começando a jogar.

Lílian voltou sua atenção para o livro que estava na sua mão e ficaram os outros sem fazer nada.

-Foster, que tal a gente desafiar a Tyler?? Perguntou Sirius.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Lisa.

-A gente fala um ritmo e ela conta uma música! Explicou o moreno.

-Não seria melhor uma música pra cada um aqui! Propôs Lisa.

-Me deixa cantar à da Lily deixa, vai diz que deixa – Pediu James parecendo o Kiko do Chaves.

-Eu já sei ate qual é! Falou Sirius rindo.

-Já?? Qual?? Perguntou James com cara de criança que roubaram seu doce.

-_Amor I love you_

_Amor I love you_

_Amor I love you_

_Amor I love you _**Amor I love you - Marisa monte** – Cantou Sirius

-Hehehe pode ate ser – Falou James ainda jogando xadrez.

-E qual é afinal a música?? Perguntou Lisa.

-_Complicada e perfeitinha,_

_Você me apareceu._

_Era tudo que eu queria,_

_Estrela da sorte._

_Quando à noite ela surgia,_

_Meu bem, você __**NÃO**__ cresceu..._

_Meu namoro é na folhinha,_

_Mulher de fases. _**Raimundos - Mulher de Fases** – Cantou James.

-E combina mesmo!! Disse Jane.

Lílian só sorriu mais vermelha do que nunca.

-Eu já sei a minha!! Falou Sirius animado.

-Qual?? Perguntou Remus tentando ganhar.

-_Quando Eu Apareço O Comentário É Geral, _

_Eu sou O Bom, É O Bom Demais_

_Ter Muitas Garotas Para Mim É Normal, _

_**Eu**__ Sou O Bom,_

_Entre Os Dez Mais_ **Jovem Guarda - O bom** – Cantou Sirius com direito a dançinha.

-Você mudou a letra Black! Falou Lílian.

-O Pontas também mudou e você não disse nada – Disse Sirius deixando Lily sem palavras.

-A do Remus é fácil!! Falou James.

-Qual?? Perguntou Lílian.

-_Mas na verdade, nada esconde essa minha timidez _

_Eu carrego comigo a grande agonia _

_De pensar em você, toda hora do dia _

_Eu carrego comigo, a grande agonia _

_Na verdade nada esconde essa minha timidez _

_Na verdade nada esconde essa minha timidez _**Biquini Cavadão - Timidez** – Cantou James.

_**'Ai ele fica lindo cantando' **__E jogando xadrez também_ _**'Uh você achando James Potter bonito, isso foi uma evolução'**__ Me deixa Lana_ pensou Lílian observando o menino.

-A do Pontas eu sei – Disse Remus.

-Qual?? Perguntou Sirius .

-_Pensa em mim,_

_que eu tô pensando em você e me diz, _

_o que eu quero te dizer, _

_vem pra cá, pra eu ver que juntos estamos e te falar_

_mais uma vez que te amo._**Magrela - Pensa Em Mim** – Cantou Remus.

-Eu já sei a da Lisa!! Falou Jane.

-E qual seria amiga?? Perguntou Lisa.

-_Cuida de mim enquanto não me esqueço de você _

_Cuida de mim enquanto finjo que sou quem eu queria ser. _

_Cuida de mim enquanto não me esqueço de você _

_Cuida de mim enquanto finjo... Enquanto fujo... _**O Teatro Mágico - Cuida De Mim** – Cantou Jane e quando acabou ela e Lílian desabaram em rir.

-Não entendi!! Falou Remus com uma nota de desespero na voz se perdesse essa partida seria 59.

-Coisa interna Lupin – Falou Jane sorrindo.

-Odeio coisas internas!! Disse Aluado sorrindo pra menina.

-Ah é Jane...eu também sei a sua!! Falou Lisa sorrindo.

-Uhhh!! A hora da vingança..qual?? Perguntou Lily.

-_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você_

_É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais_

_Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar_

_Imaginar nós dois_

_Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível_

_Uma ilusão terrível será? _**Pimentas do reino - Pensando em você **– cantou Lisa

-Quem é que você vive pensando hein Tyler?? Perguntou Sirius malicioso.

-HAHAHA 59 vitórias!! Xeque-mate Sr. Remus Aluado Lupin!! Falou James fazendo uma dançinha bonitinha da vitória.

-Caralho ninguém vence você não?? Perguntou Remus indignado.

-Ah quer dizer que temos um invicto?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Sim Srta. Lílian Evans...quer arriscar?? Perguntou James.

-É claro! Respondeu Lílian.

-E o que você acha de uma pequena aposta?? Perguntou o maroto.

-E qual seria?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Se eu perder eu passo uma semana sem de chamar de Ruivinha e derivados, mas se eu ganhar você me dá o presente de aniversario que eu quiser – Propôs James.

-Nada pervertido?? Perguntou Lílian desconfiada.

-Nada! Respondeu James.

-Então ta! Disse Lílian ajeitando o tabuleiro.

Um jogo de xadrez nunca pareceu tão interresante quanto esse, Remus, Lisa, Jane e Sirius o assistiam como se fosse o jogo final da copa do mundo, sem ao menos piscar com medo de perder uma jogada.

-Xeque-mate, Ruivinha linda!! Falou James sorrindo.

-E qual é o presente que você vai querer?? Perguntou Lílian receosa.

-Você só vai saber no dia minha linda! Disse James.

**Sexta-feira**

-_Parabéns pra você!!_

_Nessa data querida!!_

_Muitas felicidades!!_

_Muitos anos de vida!!_

_Com quem será??_

_Com quem será??_

_Com quem será que o James vai casar??_

_Vai depender..._

_Vai depender..._

_Vai depender se a Lily vai querer!!_ – Cantaram todos, menos Lílian que se recusou a cantar a última parte.

Todos foram ate o maroto com seus presentes em mãos, todos relacionados a quadribol.

-Parabéns – Desejou Lílian entregando seu presente – Eu sei o que você deve ta pensando "Um livro?? Que garota mais sem noção..." mas abre!

-Pra quem me odeia você me conhece bem Ruivinha linda – Falou James maroto abrindo o presente – _**Quadribol através dos séculos**_ valeu Lily – Disse o garoto a abraçando forte.

-De nada!! Falou Lílian sentindo todos da sala olhando pra ela.

-Cadê os meus bebes?? Perguntou uma senhora entrando na sala.

-Vovó!! Disseram James e Sirius correndo ate a senhora.

-Mamy!! Disse Isaac também correndo ate ela.

Agora imagina a cena, uma senhora com os seus 1.60 m **(N/a:drama ate a velha é mais alta do que eu shift)** sendo abraçada e beijada por três marmanjões gigantes e muito gatos...eu quero ser ela.

-Oi meu bebe!! Falou ela beijando o rosto de Isaac, o que era bem estranho pras meninas escutar o marido da tia e o pai do amigo sendo chamado de "bebe".

-Meu Six!! Você ta tão alto e bonito!! Falou a senhora.

-Você é que ta linda e conservada!! Disse Sirius beijando o rosto dela.

-E o meu aniversariante...meu Jay, eu tava com tanta saudades!! Falou a senhora abraçando o maroto e lhe entregando um presente.

-Te amo vovó!! Falou James sorrindo.

-Eu também meu querido.

Quando eles saíram da frente os outros puderam ver a mulher, ela era baixa, cabelos grisalhos com alguns fios castanho-avermelhados e olhos azuis claro.

-Lívia querida!! Disse ela abraçando a outra mulher.

-Ola Jenny!! Disse Lívia.

-Remus meu jovem!! Como você esta?? Perguntou a matriarca Potter.

-To ótimo Jenny!! Disse o maroto sorrindo.

-E quem são essas três belas jovens? Perguntou Jennifer.

-Ah essa é minha filha Lílian! Apresentou Lívia.

-Ola Lílian eu sou Jennifer Potter a mãe do Isaac! Falou Jenny com um sorriso delicado.

-Prazer!! Disse Lílian um pouco envergonhada.

-Ah eu sou Jane Tyler!! Disse Jane.

-E eu Lisa Foster!! Falou Lisa.

-Prazer!! Disse Jenny.

-Janny eu e o Isaac vamos pegar nossas coisas! Disse Lívia.

-Ta querida! Mas não precisa se apresar, eu adoro conversar com os jovens! Exclamou Jennifer.

-Ta! Disse Lívia arrastando Isaac.

-Então que vem pra festinha?? Perguntou Jenny.

-Ah só uns amiguinhos íntimos! Falou James olhando discretamente pra Lílian.

-Sei...Hogwarts inteira menos a Sonserina! Certo? Perguntou a avó divertida.

-Errado vó, todo o sexto e sétimo ano de Hogwarts menos o da Sonserina e uns caras ai que os marotos não gostam! Falou Sirius sorrindo.

-E quem são esses?? Perguntou Jane.

-O Diggory e um corvinal!! Respondeu Remus.

-E por quê?? O que eles fizeram a vocês?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Deram em cima de você!! Respondeu Sirius calmamente.

-Anh?? POTTER!! "Disse" Lílian.

-Ah meu bem eu não vou com a cara deles e o aniversario é meu então convido quem eu quiser!! Disse James.

-Ah querida os Potter nunca deixam de ser ciumentos e marotos...é algo que nunca muda!! Falou Jenny – Ah outra coisa, espero que não tenha nenhuma bebida alcoólica.

-Claro que não vovó!! Só cerveja-amanteigada e suco de abóbora! Falou James com cara se anjo.

_E eles pensam que eu sou burra hein acreditar!!_ pensou Jenny sorrindo

-Bom nós já vamos!! Falou Lívia e depois das milhares de recomendações saiu com Isaac e Jennifer.

-Ate que fim!! Vamos preparar tudo!! Disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto assim que se viu sem nenhum adulto por perto

**Hora (finalmente) da festa**

**(Narrado por Lílian)**

Bom passamos a tarde procurando a roupa perfeita...quer dizer, não que eu queira ficar bonita pra aniversario do Potter, isso nem passava pela minha cabeça _**Ta passando sim ta!! Afinal eu Laninha ainda sou uma parte sua**_, mas é que essa era A festa do século.

O Potter já havia mandado os elfos tirar tudo quebrável da parte de baixo da casa e traçado todos os quartos que estavam sendo utilizados para como disse ele "Minha casa ainda não virou Motel".

As meninas decidiram vim se arrumar no meu quarto, que tava irreconhecível, tinha roupa, sapatos, maquiagem, brincos por todas as partes, parecia que um furacão tinha passado por aqui.

Já dava pra ouvir a música tocando no andar de baixo, e depois de meia hora já estávamos prontas.

Eu usava uma saia nem tão curta nem to grande, mostrava parte das minhas coxas, uma blusa azul caída em um ombro, maquiagem leve e uma sandália de salto médio combinado com a roupa, a Lisa usava um leg preto, uma bata longa verde e uma sandália alta e Jane usava um vestido balão curto de cor lilás e como era a mais alta da gente usava uma rasteira, mas não aquelas que parecem feitas no "Mundo de 1 real" e sim aquelas chique que fechou com chave de ouro a roupa dela.

Descemos conversando para a festa, e se eu pensava que era exagero dos marotos eu tava enganada, Hogwarts em peso estava ali, ate mesmo Diggory e o carinha da corvinal que o Potter disse que não iria, e falando no maroto ele tava uma coisa de lindo usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa social preta com manga ¾ com alguns botões desabotoados mostrando um pouco do seu abdômen perfeito.

-Pelo jeito Jane vamos ter que arranjar um balde pra baba da Lily, não vi criatura babar tanto por um certo maroto! Falou Lisa divertida

Eu olhei feio pra elas que agora riam muito, desviei _**Infelizmente**_ meus olhos do Potter e olhei em volta, os outros marotos também estavam uma tentação Remus usava uma blusa social solta de cor vermelha, que por acaso era a cor favorita da Jane.

-Quem é que ta babando agora?? Perguntei maldosa a loirinha já que ela simplesmente pára e ficou secando o maroto _**Você devia fazer isso com o James.**_

Mais adiante vi o Sirius que tava irresistível usava assim como o Potter usava uma blusa social com manga ¾ só que a cor era rosa **(N/a: aos que não gostam me perdoem, mas eu acho um charme homem com blusa rosa...só fisurada...fica muito lindo e charmoso)** que diga-se de passagem tava linda.

Fui com as meninas ate o bar e como eu já imagina tava longe de ter só cerveja-amanteigada e suco, tinha um verdadeiro arsenal de bebidas alcoólicas, bruxas e para a minha surpresa trouxa.

-Oi Lílian!! Disse Diggory sentando ao meu lado e excluído totalmente minhas amigas da conversa, que entenderam o recado DELE e saíram.

-Oi Diggory!! Falei com um sorriso educado, eu tinha uma quedinha por ele faz um tempo, ate a gente sair, que foi um completo desastre _**Com certeza, alem do que o beijo dele não chega nem aos pés do que o Jimmy dá**_

-Oh Lily quantas vezes eu não já te pedi pra me chamar só de Amos?? Perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Ta Amos!! Respondi começando a me entediar.

-Sabe fiquei muito surpreso quando vi você aqui...nunca te imaginei numa festa do Potter! Falou ele com uma nota de nojo na hora de dizer "Potter".

-Como a convidada de honra não viria?? Perguntou o Potter chegando ate onde estávamos _**Meu salvador**_ – Mas fiquei surpreso de te ver por aqui, não lembro de ter colocado você na lista de convidados, mas com certeza deve ser só um lapso de memória minha né??

_Mas o Potter é foda!!_ pensei assistindo tudo de camarote.

-É deve ter sido! Falou o Diggory super sem graça.

-Bom, vamos Lílian?? Chamou Potter.

-Eu acho que ela... – Começou a falar o lufa-lufa.

-Vamos sim James!! Falei querendo muito fechar com a cara do Amos.

Ele (Potter) me olhou com uma cara abobada e passou a mão pela minha cintura me acompanhando ate a pista.

-Ta Potter, pode me soltar! Falei sem convicção nenhuma.

-Dança essa comigo?? Perguntou ele com uma cara de cervo abandonado.

-Ta!! Falei, agora me diz se eu conseguia superar aquela carinha??

**- - - - - - - -**

**(Narrado por Jane)**

-Li...olha ali!! Falei apontando discretamente pra o Potter e a Lílian que dançavam de forma animada.

-Menina...e ela odeia ele!! Falou Lisa maldosa.

-Magina se amasse! Falei rindo.

-Estariam em outro cômodo da casa!! Disse Lisa rindo após o comentário.

A festa estava muito animada, e com muitos caras lindos!!

A Lisa começou a dançar com um carinha mais velho me deixando sozinha, e sem consegui tirar os olhos do Remus que conversava com uma corvinal...aiii ela é muito atirada!! Ta quase pulando no colo dele!! _Revoltada_

Fui ate o bar e peguei qualquer coisa lá, depois de um gole percebi que tinha muito álcool naquilo, mas na verdade nem me importei a festa tava tudo, porém tava me sentindo meio abandonada, a Lily tava com o Potter, a Lisa se agarrando com o tal carinha, e eu?? Sozinha com minha bebida que cena deprimente.

-Posso te fazer companhia??

Me virei toda esperançosa pronta pra fazer uma daquelas cenas de filme de comedia romântica, virei com um sorriso pronta pra ver o Remus atrás de mim, mas meu sorriso lindo sumiu em dois tempos.

Minha comedia romântica virou um verdadeiro filme de terror, no lugar de um príncipe veio um sapo, em fez de ver o rosto do meu marotinho vi foi Josh Magregor **(N/a: não morram, não me matem e não parem de ler...)**

Bom, quem era esse ser?? Vou dizer...o meu karma, o idiota que me perseguia, só querendo ser um Potter da vida, mas desculpa eu não to afim de dá uma de Lílian.

-Acho melhor não! Falei tentando ser educada.

-Bom que não minha Loirinha?? Perguntou o idiota.

É serio eu acho que eu vou vomitar...não que ele seja feio, longe disse ele ate é aceitável, mas é um verdadeiro porre, ninguém merece um chato no seu pé enchendo o seu saco.

-Porque eu não quero sua _agradável_ companhia! Falei, mas dessa fez eu acho que não fui nada educada.

-Oh linda, vamos dançar?? Perguntou o estorvo.

-Meu pé ta doendo! Falei, e meu Merlin que desculpa foi essa?? Poderia ter pensado numa melhor.

-Oh Jane ele pode melhorar com uma dança e você nem ta de salto!! Falou o idiota.

-Na verdade...vai piorar!! Falei começando a me entediar.

-Ta então ficamos aqui no bar!! Disse o Josh.

-Ficamos?? Eu fico muito bem sozinha!! Falei tentando da um sorrisinho.

-Bom essa palavra tem um outro sentido sabia?? Deixa-me te dá um selinho?? Perguntou ele com uma cara de criança pedindo doce.

-Sabe sua carinha ta bem bonitinha...mas não!! Falei e me assustei quando ele pegou no meu braço e apertou com um pouco de força – Me solta agora!!

-Não ate eu ganhar um beijo doce Jane, eu não tenho paciência pra ficar te "queixando" a vida toda!! Falou ele se aproximando.

-Pois vá atrás de outra! Falei usando minha mão livre pra afastá-lo.

-Mas eu quero você! Falou se aproximando e o miserável era bem mais forte que eu, pro meu total desespero.

-Sai!! Mandei mas não fui obedecida, e ele tava cada vez mais perto...

-É melhor você se afastar dela!! Falou o meu salvador.

E o meu filme de terror voltou a ser comedia romântica, mais uma pitada de filme de cawboy onde o moçinho salva a moçinha e...ta já me empolguei.

-O que é que você quer Lupin?? Não ta vendo que ta atrapalhando?? Perguntou o ridículo.

-To atrapalhando Tyler?? Perguntou ele e eu aproveitando a distração do Josh soltei meu braço.

-Não!! Falei com uma voz meio fraca, quer dizer não é todo dia que você é atacada.

-Vem aqui! Disse o Remus me puxando pra ele como se fosse me proteger.

-Lupin da o fora...essa garota é minha...só ta dando uma de difícil!! Falou o retardado.

-Ei que história é essa de sua...se toca garoto!! Falei com muita raiva.

-É melhor você sair!! Falou Remus colocando a mão no bolso da calça e eu acho que ali estava a sua varinha.

-O que é que você quer Lupin duelar?? Perguntou o Josh, e detesto admitir mais ele era bom nisso.

-Eu acho que você não vai querer atrapalhar a festa não é Magregor?? Perguntou Black chegando sei lá de onde.

-Bla-Black?? Gaguejou o lufa-lufa ele tinha muito medo do Sirius.

-Eu mesmo, e adora você vai sair daqui agora!! Mandou Black.

-Ta!! Falou ele – Nos vemos depois Jane!!

-Eu vi a confusão, e como não queria atrapalhar o momento paz do casal zoada vim aqui!! Disse o Black – Bom já vou indo!!

-Brigada Lupin!! Falei com uma voz doce e mais calma agora.

-Tudo bem!! Mas ele te machucou?? Perguntou ele com uma cara de preocupado olhando pro meu braço que tinha ficado vermelho.

-Ta tudo bem agora...graças a você! Falei com um sorriso tímido.

-Eu vi o que tava acontecendo de longe e achei melhor dá uma olhada!! Falou ele como se precisasse explicar o porquê de ter me salvo _Pêra ai...será que ele tava me olhando se longe??_ pensei animada – Bom, você quer dançar??

-Claro!! Respondi sorrindo

**- - - - - - - -**

**(N/a: Gente!! James: Negrito. Lílian: Itálico)**

_**Ai é tão bom ficar perto da minha ruivinha, infelizmente tava tocando músicas agitadas...nem posso ficar coladinho nela, mas pelo menos ela parece ta se divertindo...ate que notei uma confusãozinha envolvendo a cantorinha(Jane) o Aluado e outro cara que nem lembrava que tinha convidado, porém o Sirius resolveu tudo, ainda bem, porque com certeza a Lily ia lá resolver a "questão"**_** pensei admirando a menina que estava na minha frente, logo depois o Almofadinha deu o sinal que eu precisava.**

**-Lily, posso pedir o meu presente agora?? Perguntei sorrindo.**

**-Ta Potter...o que é?? Perguntou ela nitidamente curiosa.**

**-Vem aqui nos jardins que eu digo! Falei puxando ela pra fora do salão. **

**You want to stay with me in the morning**

_Você quer ficar comigo de manhã_

**Bur you only hold me when I sleep,**

_Mas você só me abraça quando eu durmo_

**I was meant to tread the water**

_Fui feito para caminhar sobre a água_

**Now I've gotten in too deep,**

_Agora fui fundo demais_

**For every piece of me that wants you**

_Para cada pedaço meu que quer você_

**Another piece backs away.**

_Há um outro pedaço que se afasta_

**-Então Potter, o que você deseja?? Perguntou-me Lílian assim que chegamos ao jardim.**

**-Bom, eu quero que você dance essa música comigo e me chame de James! Falei com um meio sorriso.**

**-Mas daí seriam dois presentes – Falou Lily, porém ela não parecia irritada, pareceu...divertida.**

**-Então...eu quero que você dance comigo essa música me chamando de James! Disse com um sorriso maroto.**

**-Ta bom...****James****! Falou minha linda ruivinha frisando a última palavra, que no caso era meu maravilhoso nome.**

**Fiz uma reverencia **

**'Cause you give me something**

_Porque você me faz sentir uma coisa_

**That makes me scared, alright,**

_Que me assusta_

**This could be nothing**

_Isso poderia ser nada_

**But I'm willing to give it a try,**

_Mas estou disposto a tentar_

**Please give me something**

_Por favor, me dê algum sinal_

**'Cause someday I might know my heart.**

_Porque, algum dia, poderei conhecer meu coração_

_Ele fez uma reverencia típica do século XIX e não pude deixar de sorri, ele estendeu a mão e eu a segurei me aproximando cuidadosamente __**'Calma lindinha, ele não morde...pelo menos só se a gente pedir'**__._

_Passei minha mão pelo pescoço dele e senti-o enlaçar minha cintura com seus braços fortes __**'Finalmente encontrei uma utilidade pro Quadribol'**__._

_Agora eu sentia meu corpo colado no dele e começamos a nos movimentar ao ritmo da música Deus...que garoto cheiroso é esse?? __**'Cheiroso e lindo!!'**_

_-Sabe...é tão bom ficar aqui pertinho de você – Começou a falar James ao meu ouvido, preciso dizer que me arrepiei toda?? – Por mim continuava assim sempre._

_Ao falar isso ele me "abraçou" mais forte, eu não sabia o que responder, então optei por um leve sorriso._

**You already waited up for hours**

_Você esperou durante horas_

**Just to spend a little time alone with me,**

_Só para ficar um pouco sozinha comigo_

**And I can say I've never bought you flowers**

_E eu posso dizer que nunca comprei flores para você_

**I can't work out what they mean,**

_Não sei o que elas significam_

**I never thought that I'd love someone,**

_Nunca pensei que eu amaria alguém_

**That was someone else's dream.**

_Que fosse o sonho de outra pessoa_

**A música continuava, aquela noite tava sendo perfeita, primeiro vi a Lily dispensando o IPD (Idiota penetra do Diggory) dancei com ela, e a sua menina dançava muito bem e agora eu podia sentir o coração dela batendo acelerado. **

**-Esse é o melhor presente da minha vida! Falei pra mim, mas infelizmente a Lily escutou.**

**-Ah P-James não exagera! Falou ela ficando vermelha.**

**-Eu não to exagerando!! Acho que só vai superar esse no dia que eu te pedir pra sair e você aceitar! Falei com segundas intenções.**

**-Então esse vai ser seu melhor presente! Falou minha ruivinha.**

**-Ah Lily assim você me acaba!! Falei divertido e pela primeira vez a vi rir abertamente de uma piadinha minha.**

**-James você não presta!! Falou ela rindo.**

**-Presto somente pra você! Falei galanteador.**

**Ela deu uma leve tapa no meu ombro e depois pra minha surpresa se aninhou nos meus braços.**

**'Cause you give me something**

_Porque você me faz sentir uma coisa_

**That makes me scared, alright,**

_Que me assusta_

**This could be nothing**

_Isso poderia ser nada_

**But I'm willing to give it a try,**

_Mas estou disposto a tentar_

**Please give me something**

_Por favor, me dê algum sinal_

**'Cause someday I might call you from my heart,**

_Porque, algum dia, poderei chamá-la do meu coração_

_Eu juro que eu não sei o que me deu, mas depois daquela resposta eu me aninhei nos braços dele, agora eu o abraçava pela cintura enquanto ele abraçava meus ombros, como se me protegesse._

_Passamos algum tempo só se movendo de acordo com a música sem falar nada._

_-Eu não sei se eu já te disse, mas você fica linda de azul! Falou James para a minha surpresa – Na verdade você fica linda de qualquer jeito, de azul, de rosa, de preto...apesar de sua cor ser verde, laranja pode ate ser que fique bem, mas não gosto muito não!!_

_-Eu também não gosto muito de laranja! Falei muito surpresa com o curso que a conversa chegou._

_-É feia...eu acho que eu devo ter só uma roupa dessa cor, dada por minha vó... – Falou ele sorrindo alegre._

_Eu olhei pra cima, pois ele é muito mais alto do que eu e me peguei fitando a boca dele que brincava com um sorriso._

**But it might me a second too late,**

_Mas talvez seja tarde demais_

**And the words I could never say**

_E as palavras que nunca consegui dizer_

**Gonna come out anyway.**

_Virão à tona mesmo assim_

_**Opa...é impressão minha ou a Lily ta olhando pra minha boca com olhares desejadores??**_** pensei passando a mão no rosto dela cuidadosamente ele fechou os olhos e quando reabriu vi uma coisa diferente naqueles olhos verdes que me enfeitiçavam. Não suportei mais e fui me aproximando do rosto dela, ela não mostrou resistência, então eu a beijei.**

**Começou calma, não queria que ela me afastasse como sempre ela fazia, pedi "permissão" pra continuar o beijo e ela concebeu. **

**Logo aprofundei o beijo, mas tinha algo a mais nele, a Lílian me beijava como nunca, não que a gente tivesse uma longa lista de beijos correspondidos, mas esse foi diferente, senti a mão delicada e um pouco fria no meu peito e nas minhas costas e a cada caricia, eu sentia meu corpo arrepiar, e preciso informar que fiquei chocado ao sentir que minha camisa estava aperta?? **

**A Lily nunca tinha feito isso, não que eu não estivesse gostando, longe disso, tava adorando, aproveitei aquele momento louca da minha ruiva e passei minha mão pelas costas dela, e pude ver e sentir que ela tinha gostado das caricias, inclinei meu corpo e comecei a beijar o pescoço dela, deixando sem querer pequenas marcas **_**Ela vai me matar quando vir isso**_** ela virou o rosto e beijou meu rosto procurando meus lábios.**

**Ficamos nos beijando por certo tempo, e já tava ficando mais que ****quente**** eu acho que não agüentaria me segurar mais, então a Lily me afastou levemente **_**E agora é a hora da tapa do século**_

**Porém como a Lily é uma caixinha de surpresa ela se aproximou e falou ao meu ouvido:**

**-Ta bom por hoje James...feliz aniversario!**

**E saiu me deixando abobado pra trás.**

**'Cause you give me something**

_Porque você me faz sentir uma coisa_

**That makes me scared, alright,**

_Que me assusta_

**This could be nothing**

_Isso poderia ser nada_

**But I'm willing to give it a try,**

_Mas estou disposto a tentar_

**Please give me something**

_Por favor, me dê algum sinal_

**'Cause you give me something**

_Porque você me faz sentir uma coisa_

**That makes me scared, alright,**

_Que me assusta_

**This could be nothing**

_Isso poderia ser nada_

**But I'm willing to give it a try,**

_Mas estou disposto a tentar_

**Please give me something**

_Por favor, me dê um sinal_

**'Cause someday**

_Porque, algum dia,_

**I might know my heart.**

_Poderei conhecer meu coração_

**Enquanto isso na festa**

**(Narrado por Lisa)**

_Foi bastante divertido ficar com o Brad...que pena que ele foi embora...que dizer agora que é 3:30 h, como alguém sai de uma festança dessa no meio??_ pensei olhando em volta.

Pude ver a Jane e o Remus conversando animadamente, fato que me surpreendeu, estava pensando quando alguém esbarrou em mim.

-Oh!!

-Desculpa Lisa!! Falou Lílian.

-Que nada Lil!! Falei sorrindo – E que marcas são essas senhorita...andou se divertindo hein??

-A Lisa me deixa!! Falou minha amiga saindo.

_Uh pelo jeito ela bem que se divertiu com o Potter!_ pensei rindo me encaminhando pro bar.

-Dando um de Barman Black?? Perguntei sorrindo vendo o Black do outro lado do balcão.

-Pois é Foster!! Sou mil e uma utilidades!! Falou o Black com um sorriso perfeito – Vi você ficando com o Brad!!

-Serio?? Falei sorrindo – Pensei que você estava mais ocupado "devorando" a cara de alguma por ai – Disse sentando na ponta da cadeira ficando muito próxima dele.

-Opa, quem tava "devorando" a cara de alguém era você – Falou ele com um sorriso maroto – Sabia que você fica linda assim de perto??

-E sabia que você fica mais bonitinho de longe! Falei também sorrindo e me sentando direito na cadeira, ou seja, me afastando dele.

-Então o que a senhorita vai querer?? Perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Um coquetel de frutas vermelhas!! Falei o olhando de cima a baixo, o que era uma visão perfeita.

-Aqui! Falou ele me entregando um copo.

-Cara você só colocou álcool aqui!! Falei ao tomar um gole.

-Deixe-me vê!! Pediu ele se "deitando" no balcão e a poucos centímetros dos meus lábios.

-Aqui! Disse colocando o copo entre nos.

-Você com certeza não é como todas garotas! Falou ele voltando a sua posição inicial, ou seja, em pé na minha frente, sendo que nós separados pelo balcão.

-Por quê?? Porque uma garota "normal" se aproximaria assim? _Me aproximei sentando novamente na ponta da cadeira_ Daí puxaria você assim? _Pequei na nuca dele e o aproximei fazendo com que os lábios dele ficassem realmente próximos dos meus_ É eu acho que não sou como qualquer uma! Falei me afastando sentando novamente na cadeira.

-Isso foi maldade! Disse o Black se fingindo de bravo – Eu também não sou normal.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no significado daquela frase ele passou por cima do balcão e me puxou pra perto dele, mas antes que ele me beijasse escutamos um grito bem perto da gente.

**(Finalmente narrado pela narradora)**

-Uh!! Eu vou fazer um Striptease!! Falou uma menina que iria fazer sexto ano rebolando encima do balcão, completamente bêbada.

Praticamente todos os garotos que estavam na festa correram pra frente do balcão e começaram a gritar:

-TIRA!! TIRA!! TIRA!!

Lílian olhava a cena horrorizada, ela conhecia a garota e ia muito com a cara dela, sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás e lhe dando um leve beijo no pescoço.

-Potter, faz alguma coisa!! Falou a ruiva por simpatia a que fazia o escândalo, porque por ela ficaria ali abraçada com ele pra sempre.

-Ai não!! Ela que inventou de beber...e ta tão bom aqui!! Disse James fazendo bico.

-Potter deixa de ser egoísta!! Faz algo!! Mandou Lily virando pra encará-lo.

-Não!! Disse ele como uma criança fazendo birra.

-Pela menina – Pediu Lily recebendo mais um não.

-Pela festa – Tentou Lílian recebendo um sorriso debochado.

-Por mim! Arriscou a ruiva, e para a sua felicidade viu um brilho nos olhos daquele belo moreno.

-Ta, mas só por você!! Disse ele dando um selinho nela e saindo em direção a Sirius.

-Almofadinha, pega ai às duas poções!! Pediu James.

-Pra que?? Perguntou Sirius rindo da situação que havia se formado.

-Pra acabar com o show! Respondeu James entediado.

-E acabar a diversão deles?? Perguntou Almofadinha apontando para os garotos que babavam enquanto a menina rebolava e desabotoava os primeiros botões da blusa.

-A Lily mandou! Respondeu James como se fosse obvio.

-Uma vez monitora sempre monitora – Comentou Sirius passando novamente pelo balcão – E você só obedecendo né??

-Hehehe...Merlin me livre de não obedecer! Falou James sorrindo pegando as porções e um copo de água – A minha ruivinha é que manda!!

Ao dizer isso o moreno saiu em direção à aglomeração.

-É sempre assim?? Perguntou Lisa surpresa com a conversa dos dois.

-Ah é sim! Se a ruiva pedir pra ele pular da torre de astronomia eu tenho que ta lá pra impedir o suicídio – Exagerou Sirius sorrindo.

-Eu nunca imaginei o poder que ela tinha em relação a ele – Comentou Lisa.

-Acho que nem a ruiva sabe que tem esse "poder" – Disse Sirius.

Enquanto a conversa rolava, James ia ate a menina.

-Marcela, por que você não desce e vem dançar comigo?? Perguntou o maroto cheio de charme.

-JAMES POTTER QUERENDO DANÇAR COMIGO?? EU ACHAVA QUE VOCÊ ERA DA EVANS!! Falou-gritou a garota descendo do balcão pra tristeza dos outros garotos.

-Vem cá tomar um brink comigo! Chamou ele entregando um copo a ela.

-Ta certo! Falou a garota sorrindo abobada, e assim que tomou um gole caiu adormecida nos braços do maroto.

-Quem esta com ela?? Perguntou James a "multidão" que assistia a cena.

-A gente!! Falam duas meninas muito vermelhas – Desculpa-a pelo barraco, o namorado dela a traiu e a doida acabou descontando na bebida.

-Precisa ficar envergonhada não!! Pra ser uma festa de maroto boa tem que ter um escândalozinho – Disse James sorrindo – Dê isso a ela quando acordar é uma porção para ressaca, e podem usar a lareira para levar ela embora.

-Eu ajudo! Falou um corvinal pegando a adormecida no colo e saindo com ela da festa.

-Pronto o show acabou!! E a festa continua!! Falou Sirius alto o suficiente pra todos voltar a se divertir.

-Você é cheio de charme né? Perguntou Lílian a James, um tanto enciumada.

-Oh Lil, você sabe que eu só jogo charme pra você!! Disse o maroto com um leve sorriso.

-Bom Potter, eu quero te pedir um favor! Disse Lílian com um tímido sorriso.

-Qual?? Perguntou James a olhando com carinho.

-Você poderia fazer um feitiço na escada? É que eu quero dormir e com o som não dá! Pediu Lílian.

James sorriu e pegou sua varinha executando com perfeição um feitiço não-verbal.

-Pronto!! Disse ele.

-Ah Brigada! Disse ela indo ate a escada.

-Lil!! Chamou James puxando a menina para um longo abraço – Boa noite.

-Boa noite...James! Disse ela subindo as escadas deixando uma festança rolando e um aniversariante sorrindo abobado.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**N/a: Oi amores!!**

**Nossa esse cap ficou enorme.**

**14 paginas.**

**Espero que tenham comentários.**

**Gente as respostas dos comentários vão para os e-mails ta??**

**E aos anônimos eu respondo aqui.**

**Bom...**

**Plx comentem ta??**


	5. Nem todas as noticias são boas

bgrayPra uma história pegar tem que ser combinada

**Cap 4--Nem todas as notícias são boas.**

-Eu não devia ter vindo antes da lua cheia!! Disse Remus com a cabeça baixa.

-É claro que devia, se você passasse sozinho tinha mais chances de se machucar e machucar mais alguém! Disse James serio.

-Assim...eu sei que o assunto é serio, mas é que eu fui dormir 6 horas da manhã e agora são 10 horas eu to com muito sono pra pensar! Falou Sirius com certa dificuldade de manter os olhos abertos.

-Almofadinha, a gente também ta com sono, mas temos que resolver esse problema antes que as meninas acordem! Falou James como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Eu acho que eu tenho a solução! Falou Isaac entrando na sala.

-O senhor sabe?? Perguntou Remus levantando à cabeça tamanha a surpresa que sentiu.

-Descobri tudo nas férias do ano passado, só não briguei pela loucura da animalia, porque sabia que faria o mesmo por um amigo! Respondeu Isaac sorrindo.

-E qual seria a solução?? Perguntou Sirius sempre impaciente.

-James você lembra do seu tio Matt?? Perguntou Isaac.

-Lembro! Respondeu James sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

-Ele vai fazer aquelas reuniões só para os homens da família Potter, sua avó me avisou ontem...todos vocês vão comigo, lá tem uma floresta densa e longe da casa, então será perfeito pra transformação do Remus! Explicou Isaac sorrindo maroto.

-E quando a gente vai?? Perguntou Sirius achando a idéia perfeita.

-Agora! Disse Isaac – Eu vou contar da reunião pra Lívia e ela explica tudo para as meninas quando elas acordarem.

-Perfeito! Falou Remus olhando Isaac saindo da sala.

**Algumas horas depois**

-Acorda ruiva morta!! Falou Lisa e Jane pulando na cama da amiga.

-Ah Bom dia meninas!! Disse Lílian abrindo um sorriso.

-Jane, a noite foi boa mesmo né...pra Lil acordar de bom humor!! Falou Lisa rindo

-Idiotas!! Disse Lílian sorrindo.

-Bom, temos muitas fofocas pra por em dia!! Falou Lisa – E quem começa é a senhorita Jane.

-Porque eu?? Perguntou Jane.

-Porque é você! Respondeu Lílian agradecendo por não ser a primeira.

Jane revirou os olhos e começou a relatar a noite, primeiro contou da briga com o Josh e do "salvamento" feito por Remus.

-Ai esse Josh é um idiota!! Exclamou Lílian vermelha de raiva.

-Seco que não consegue arranjar mulher por charme!! Disse Lisa.

-Mas o sufoco valeu só pelo Remus salvar a Jane...ela deve ter se derretido! Falou Lílian sorrindo.

-Ai e tem como não se derreter?? Perguntou Jane com os olhos brilhando só de pensar em Remus.

-E depois?? Perguntou Lisa curiosa.

-Bom depois nós ficamos conversando e nos conhecendo melhor!! Acho que já sei praticamente tudo da vida dele!! Disse Jane sorrindo.

-Não rolou mais nada?? Perguntou Lisa desconfiada.

-Infelizmente não!! Respondeu Jane – Mas eu amei a noite!!

-Bom pode ir contando tudo Lisa!! Disse Lílian.

-Nem pense que vai fugir Srta. Lílian!! Falou Lisa, mas começando a relatar a festa na sua visão.

Primeiro falou do fica com o Brad.

-Cara ele foi embora cedo!! Comentou Jane.

-Aham! Concordou Lílian.

Lisa deu os ombros e falou da parte das provocações entre ela e Sirius, que voltou a se repetir depois do escândalo da menina.

-Mentira...você é má Lisa!! Falou Jane rindo.

-Má não querida...difícil!! Falou Lisa divertida – Agora pode ir contando Lily.

Lílian começou pelo começo da festa contando a conversa com Amos e a parte que ficou dançando com James no salão.

-Hahaha você fechou com a cara do Diggory!! Amei!! Disse Jane rindo.

-Foi mesmo ruiva..ta aprendendo!! Disse Lisa também rindo.

Lílian rindo começou a falar da parte do jardim, contando algumas partes do super amasso que bem no maroto.

-Ai que perfeito Lily!! Não sabia que o Potter podia ser tão romântico!! Disse Jane sorrindo.

-Ah agora eu sei de onde vem as marcas no pescoço!! Falou Lisa marota.

-Agora podemos descer?? Perguntou Lílian levantando da cama corada.

-Ta vendo Lisa...a vontade é tão grande de ver o Potter que ela quer descer de camisola!! Disse Jane sorrindo.

-Pronto...podemos ir agora?? Perguntou Lílian finalmente com roupas adequadas.

-Claro! Respondeu Jane ansiosa em ver seu maroto.

-Mãe, os marotos já acordaram?? Perguntou Lílian assim que chegaram na parte térrea da casa.

-Já sim e saíram!! Disse Lívia lendo o Times.

-E voltam que horas?? Perguntou Lisa.

-Bom, só daqui a uma semana! Respondeu Lívia.

-UMA SEMANA?? Perguntou Jane levantando um pouco o tom de voz.

-É querida, a Jenny avisou ao Isaac que teria uma reunião para os homens da família Potter, daí ele aproveitou e levou os meninos e não deu pra se despedirem por que já estavam atrasados! Respondeu Lívia.

As meninas não falaram mais nada, porém era fácil ver a feição decepcionada de Lílian.

**- - - - - - - -**

A semana passou longa pras meninas, essas até que se divertiram, mas era como se faltasse alguma coisa. Aproveitaram a ausência dos marotos pra fazerem programas trouxas, como ir a lojas só pra olhar a vitrine e é claro mudar o guarda-roupa.

A semana passou e com o fim dela a chegada tão esperada dos marotos.

-Chegamos!! Falou Sirius entrando com Remus e James e encontrando na sala Lisa e Jane.

-Ola garotos!! Falou Lisa sorrindo.

-Cadê a Lily?? Perguntou James parecendo não escutar o cumprimento de Lisa.

-Que bom que nessa semana você perdeu sua educação, tenta quem sabe um: "Ola meninas!! Tudo bem?? Como foi essa semana?" – Falou Lisa irônica.

-Ah me desculpe!! Ola meninas!! Tudo bem?? Como foi essa semana? Falou James sarcástico – Posso saber agora onde esta a Lílian??

-Claro!! Ta lá em cima no quarto!! Respondeu Lisa sorrindo de forma angelical.

_Essa daí não sabe como combina com o Almofadinha_ pensou James subindo as escadas apresado.

-Você é chata hein!! Comentou Sirius sorrindo.

-Remus porque você ta machucado?? Perguntou Jane assustada.

-Ah que ele levou uma queda de cavalo! Respondeu Sirius que, diga-se de passagem, mentia muito bem.

-Mas você não disse que sabia andar bem de cavalo?? Perguntou Jane lembrando das horas de conversa no aniversario de Pontas.

_Ela prestou atenção?? Car normalmente não prestam!!_ pensou Sirius e pensando no plano B.

-Bom, saber ele sabe, mas é que lá também estavam os primos marotos do Pontas, que são mini marotos, e eles estavam jogando pedrinhas pra ver qual chegava mais longe e uma atingiu o cavalo que o Remus estava fazendo ele cair!! Disse Sirius serio.

_Ainda bem que os meus machucados tão escondidos pela camisa_ pensou Sirius sorrindo aliviado.

-AHHHHH!!

Ouviu-se um grito vindo provavelmente do quarto de Lílian.

-Ai meu Merlin!! Vamos lá?? Perguntou Lisa.

-Vamos não!! Vem comigo na cozinha...estamos atrapalhando o casal!! Disse Sirius sussurrando para a menina mostrando Remus e Jane que estavam sentados no sofá conversando animadamente.

**- - - - - - - -**

James subia o mais rápido que podia as escadas, queria ver logo a sua ruivinha, nunca tinha sentido tantas saudades como naquela semana, chegando ao quarto dela bateu na porta, mas como não adquiriu resposta entrou com tudo.

Nesse momento Lílian saiu do seu banheiro somente de calçinha e sutiã rosa bebe. James não conseguiu falar nada, apenas olhar o corpo dela com uma expressão abobada.

-AHHH!! Gritou Lílian ao ver o maroto a observando e correndo para o banheiro voltando, segundos depois com um roupão cor de rosa.

-Potter você é louco ou alguma coisa assim?? Perguntou Lílian muito vermelha – O que você faz aqui??

-Lily desculpa, não era minha intenção te ver daquele jeito, eu só vim aqui por que eu acabei de chegar e você não estava lá embaixo e tava com saudades!! Disse James temendo mais um grito de Lily e passando a mão pelos cabelos

-O que foi isso no seu pescoço?? Você se machucou?? Perguntou Lílian esquecendo totalmente que iria brigar com ele e se aproximando

-Foi...eu...que...acabei...caindo – Respondeu James com dificuldade já que Lílian estava a centímetros dele e tocava delicadamente o seu ferimento.

James não suportou a distancia e a beijou, com toda a saudade que ele sentiu durante a semana que passou. Lílian rapidamente entreabriu os lábios permitindo que o beijo fosse aprofundado.

Lílian sabia que aquilo era contra o seu lado _racional_, mas não podia dizer que não tinha sentido saudade do maroto, tinha e muita, e agora não podia, não conseguia se desviar dos braços que a elevavam, fazendo esquecer-se de tudo, menos que ali nos braços dele era onde ela queria permanecer.

-Srta. Lílian!! Chamou Milly batendo na porta – Suas amigas lhe chamam pra lançar!!

Lílian desviou-se rapidamente dos braços de James e respondeu a elfa:

-Já to indo Milly...avise a elas!!

Lílian ao voltar sua atenção ao maroto adquiriu um tom avermelhado e começou a falar:

-Po...

-Shih!! Disse James fazendo Lily se calar e lhe abraçando – Eu senti muito sua falta Ruivinha, não estraga esse momento!

Ao falar isso ele saiu do quarto deixando Lily com um sorriso abobado

**- - - - - - - -**

A tarde passou animada, afinal com os marotos não tinha como ficar sem fazer nada, todas (Lívia, Lílian, Lisa e Jane) riram muito enquanto eles contavam sobre a semana, pelo que havia dito Isaac, os Potter são terríveis, e as únicas que os controlam são as esposas que por acaso não estavam lá.

-Lily querida, poderia fazer-me um favor?? Perguntou Lívia no dia posterior a chegada dos garotos.

-Claro mamy!! Respondeu Lílian que ia se sentar pra tomar o café.

-Vá na biblioteca e avise ao Isaac que chegou uma carta do ministério mandando ele ir para lá imediatamente!! Disse Lívia.

-Ta!! Respondeu Lílian indo à biblioteca.

Chegando lá viu uma porta entreaberta que nunca tinha reparado que existia, se aproximou cautelosa, escutando duas vozes bem conhecidas.

-James você esta exagerando! Falou Isaac em tom cansado.

-Eu não posso desistir pai, vamos tentar de novo, por favor!! Pediu James ofegante.

_Ai meu Merlin, o que ta acontecendo?? Porque o Potter ta assim??_ questionou-se Lílian ainda observando a cena.

-Tem certeza?? Perguntou Isaac levantando a varinha.

-Tenho!! Respondeu James.

Isaac fez um movimento com a varinha e minutos depois James já estava caído no chão novamente.

-James... – Tentou falar Isaac mais foi interrompido pela chegada de Ed.

-Meu senhor chegou uma carta do ministério pedindo sua presença lá!! Informou o elfo que também tinha visto a carta.

-Ta Ed – Disse Isaac dirigindo-se ate a lareira – E depois continuamos James.

Agora "sozinho" na sala James sentou no chão passando a mão varias vezes pelo cabelo tentando se acalmar.

-Ta ai há quanto tempo Lil?? Perguntou ele após sentir o aroma doce da menina.

-Você ta bem?? Perguntou Lílian se aproximando do menino e sentando ao seu lado.

-To sim Lílian! Respondeu James tentando sorrir.

-Mentira!! Não mente pra mim! Pediu Lílian.

_Ela me conhece?? Como ela pode saber o que eu estava mentindo?? É pra quem me odeia a Lily me conhece muito_ pensou James.

-Não vai me contar não?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Só to frustrado, com raiva! Respondeu James desviando seus olhos dos delas.

-Por quê?? Perguntou Lílian curiosa.

-Porque eu preciso muito aprender uma coisa, mas eu não consigo!! E isso ta me deixando louco!! Respondeu James fitando o chão.

-E que coisa é essa?? E porque essa necessidade toda?? Perguntou Lílian mais curiosa do que nunca

-Srta. Evans!! Sua mãe a chama!! Informou Ed atrapalhando a conversa e saindo logo em seguida.

-Você não vai fugir de mim Sr. Potter!! Depois terminamos essa conversa!! Falou Lílian saindo em direção à biblioteca.

**- - - - - - - -**

-Mandou me chamar?? Perguntou Lílian entrando na cozinha.

-Mandei sim Lil, sentisse! Pediu Lívia.

-O que foi mãe?? Perguntou Lily já ficando assustada.

-Bom minha filha você sabe que a Petúnia esta passando as férias com o seu pai e ele quer que você também vá pra lá!! Informou Lívia seria

-O que?? A senhora só pode ta brincando!! Exclamou Lílian com feições incrédulas.

-Não to Lílian, ele disse que quer compensar o tempo perdido!! Falou Lívia.

-O TEMPO PERDIDO?? Ele abandona a gente, me faz sentir culpada por anos e Agora quer "recuperar o tempo perdido" ele pensa que eu sou uma boneca de pano sem sentimentos?? Perguntou Lílian chorando.

-Lily, eu sei que foi difícil, mas ele quer tentar... – Começou Lívia.

-Tentar o que apagar o passado?? Usar uma borracha mágica?? Eu sou bruxa mais ainda não descobrir tal objeto...ah esqueci ele me repudia por ser bruxa!! Falou Lílian começando a chorar descontroladamente, aquele sim era seu ponto fraco, lembrar que o próprio pai a renegará.

-Filha, tenta dá uma chance pra ele, pra vocês!! Falou Lívia sentindo o coração apertado, não tinha nada pior para uma mãe do que ver sua filha sofrendo.

-Ele por acaso me deu alguma chance?? Perguntou Lílian amargurada.

-Filha, tanta amargura só vai te magoar ainda mais...você precisa se libertar disso, tentar perdoar!! Falou Lívia sentindo as lágrimas chegar aos seus olhos.

Lílian não falou nada só baixou a cabeça ainda chorando.

-E se os marotos e as meninas fossem com você?? Perguntou Lívia tento a idéia que parecia brilhante, tinha que convencer a filha de ir, para o bem da ruivinha.

-Ta mãe!! Você poderia falar com eles?? Perguntou Lílian levantando

-Posso sim querida!! Respondeu Lívia vendo a filha sair para o jardim.

**- - - - - - - -**

Lívia foi ate a sala onde encontrou todos os jovens reunidos, não tinha conhecimento do que eles sabiam sobre a filha e o ex-marido, então resumiu a situação com poucas palavras: _A Lily tem uma relação complicada com o pai_ fora tudo que disse e perguntou se eles poderiam ir com ela, todos concordaram alegremente.

-E quando a gente viaja?? Perguntou Lisa.

-Próxima semana!! Respondeu Lívia sorrindo, mas ainda muito preocupada com a filha.

Logo todos começaram a conversar animadamente, menos James que foi em direção a "sogra-madrasta" e falou em tom baixo:

-Aonde ela esta??

-No jardim!! Respondeu Lívia sabendo inconscientemente que ele era o único que poderia ajudar a filha naquele momento.

**- - - - - - - -**

James chegou ao jardim e viu a menina dos seus olhos sentada na grama provavelmente chorando, sem esperar sentou ao seu lado a abraçando.

Lílian sabia que era ele e agradeceu por isso, aninhou-se aos braços dele e escutou ele sussurrar:

-Eu não vou deixar ele te magoar!! Eu vou ta lá cuidando de você.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Como vão??**

**Como prometido os anônimos serão respondidos aqui:**

**Annynha Potter-- **_Ola!! Que bom que você gostou do cap da festa..._

_Quanto a sua pergunta próximo cap será a viajem..._

_Espero que continue por aqui ___

**Ana Black-- **_Ai que bom que você gostou do cap!!_

_Espero que continue por aqui gostando e comentando _

**Bom, gente eu vou indo daqui...**

**Plx comentem...se não vai demorar pra cheagar o próximo capitulo!!**

**O botãozinho não morde ta??**

**Ate o próximo!!**


	6. Plano e chegada

bTrailer/b

**Cap 5--Plano e chegadas**

Um dia depois da notícia da viajem o quarto maroto chegou, e pra falar a verdade não fez nenhuma diferença **(N/a:Eu odeio o Peter)**.

A semana passou de forma rápida, Lisa, que era mestiça, e Lílian ensinavam o básico sobre o mundo trouxa, o que levou o grupo diversas vezes a risadas.

-Agora sim vai dá pra viajar com vocês!! Falou Lílian empolga, era sexta-feira e eles partiriam no dia seguinte.

-Aham agora vocês sabem tudo que um trouxa adolescente precisa ter consciência pra viver no mundo atualmente!! Disse Lisa sorrindo.

-Que bom minha linda!! Falou Sirius chegando perto da morena.

-Pode ficar sentadinho ai!! Mandou Lisa sorrindo maldosa.

Além das aulas, a semana fora cheia de provocações entre os dois(Sirius e Lisa), tava na cara que queria ficar, mas nenhum queria ceder.

-Ta vocês dois, não comecem...vem Lisa, temos que terminar de arrumar as malas!! Disse Jane pegando a mão de Lisa e a arrastando para o quarto, sendo seguida por uma Lílian risonha.

As meninas levavam praticamente tudo, afinal seria um mês e não poderiam parecer umas mendigas.

-Ai não! Gemeu a ruiva sentando na sua cama.  
-Que foi miga?? Machucou-se?? Perguntou Jane desviando a atenção da sua mala para a amiga.  
-Não! É que eu lembrei que a Petúnia já ta lá faz certo tempo! Respondeu Lílian desanimada.  
-E o que é que tem?? Perguntou Lisa tentando encontrar a gravidade.  
-Bom, como ela me odeia, já deve ter espalhado pra todo mundo lá que eu sou: feia, chata, anormal, ridícula, burra, encalhada, desengonçada...resumindo...suicídio social de cara!! Falou Lílian.

-Bom temos um problema!! Disse Lisa sentando ao lado de Lílian.

-É sim...se todos pensam isso dá Lily é mais que suicídio social, é homicídio mesmo!! Falou Jane sentando do outro lado de Lílian.

-E agora?? Perguntou Lily chorosa.

-E se você chegasse lá linda e ruiva, com um namorado: bonito, rico, inteligente, gente boa, gostoso e perfeito?? Perguntou Lisa com um sorriso maroto.  
-Ta mas...como eu vou arrumar um garoto desses em uma noite? Perguntou Lílian irônica.  
-Muito simples: MAROTOS!! Respondeu Lisa animada.

-Marotos? Perguntou Jane tentando entender a idéia da amiga.

-É meu amor, quem mais reúne todas essas características?? Perguntou Lisa sarcástica.

-Boa idéia!! Falou Lílian sorrindo – Seria perfeito, vou falar com o Remus.

-Não!! Disse Jane assim que ouviu o nome do maroto – Quer dizer...

-É o Remus não...a Jane gosta dele!! Disse Lílian pensativa – O Peter??

-A Lílian Evans me poupe...só se for pra tirarem mais onda!! Disse Lisa debochada

-O Sirius não, além dele ta de rolo com a Lisa, não quero o adjetivo: _corna_ – Disse Lílian e pensando um pouco – Então sobra o Potter??

-Perfeito!! O James!! Disse Lisa sorrindo – Vamos lá falar com eles.

-Espera Lisa eu não posso simplesmente chegar no Potter e dizer "Oi Potter, dá pra você fingir que é meu namorado??" não mesmo Lisa!! Disse Lily.

-Deixa que eu fale!! Disse Lisa confiante e saindo em direção do quarto do maroto acompanhado das duas amigas.

**- - - - - - - -**

Com uma educação exemplar Lisa entrou com tudo no quarto.

-James!! Queremos falar com você! Falou Lisa sentindo sua voz morrer com a cena que via no quarto.

Remus estava sentando em uma das camas com a calça do pijama e fechando os botões da sua blusa, mas mesmo assim dando a meninas, em especial a Jane uma bela visão.

James estava também com uma calça do pijama preta e sem blusa.

Mas entre eles Sirius com certeza roubava a cena, tinha acabado de fechar a porta do banheiro e se encontrava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na sua cintura com o abdômen não muito enxugado e o cabelo molhado caído encobrindo seus misteriosos olhos.

-Gostou da visão Lisa?? Perguntou Sirius maldoso vendo ela lhe secar.

-E-Eu – Gaguejou Lisa tentando inutilmente desviar os olhos do corpo perfeito de Sirius

-O que foi?? Perguntou Sirius se aproximando dela – Não consegue falar??

-Olha aqui... – Começou a falar Lisa agora sentindo a parede nas suas costas, pois a cada passo do maroto ela ia dando um pra trás.

-Olha aqui você senhorita!! Começou Sirius colocando as mãos na parede a "prendendo" entre o seu corpo e a parede – Eu to cansando desse joguinho.

Sirius então a beijou. Lisa estremeceu com o contato, passando as mãos pelo pescoço do maroto permitindo que o beijo fosse aprofundado.

Eles esqueceram que havia uma pequena platéia assistindo a cena e praticamente se engoliram, num beijo cheio de desejo e espera.

-Será que vocês podem parar de se devorarem?? Já, já alguém desce pela goela!! Falou James entediado minutos depois da seção agarramento havia começado.

Sirius se afastou de Lisa com dificuldade, nunca tinha sentido o que sentirá quando beijou a morena, era como se algo o envolvesse, o toque dela o fazia sentir estranho e aquela sensação ao mesmo tempo em que o alegrava o assustava.

O maroto desgrudou de Lisa e virou-se.

-Desde quando você usa camisa pra dormir?? Perguntou Sirius olhando pra James espantado.

-Lílian Evans!! Respondeu James com cara de obvio – E vai vestir alguma coisa também pra elas contarem o que querem.

Sirius sorriu e pegou seu pijama e foi ate o banheiro voltando minutos depois.

-Então o que foi?? Perguntou James curioso.

-Bom, temos um problema!! Respondeu Jane sentada ao lado de Remus.

-Qual?? Perguntou Remus sorrindo pra loirinha

-Bom é o seguinte, a irmã da Lílian a odeia e provavelmente esculhambou ela pra todos de lá!! Respondeu Lisa.

-Mas isso significa suicídio social pra ela...e pra gente!! Concluiu Sirius com uma nota de pavor na voz.

-Isso mesmo! Então pensamos em um plano pra resolver isso!! Disse Lisa.

-Qual?? Perguntou Remus muito curioso.

-Simples!! Arranjar um namorado perfeito pra ela chegar lá abalando!! Respondeu Jane com um sorriso de criança travessa iluminando o seu rosto, fato rapidamente percebido por Remus.

-E onde arrumar um cara perfeito pra amanha?? Perguntou Lisa rindo.

-Marotos!! Respondeu Jane olhando pro Remus e vendo o menino corar.

-Então começamos a olhar as opções!! **Peter:** Por favor, né?? **Remus:** Bom, o Remus é lindo e divertido, mas é tímido demais, não causaria _aquele_ impacto!! Falou Lisa lançando um olhar cheio de significados pra Jane.

_Eu acho que tem mais alguns "mas" nessa história!!_ pensou Sirius notando a troca de olhares entre as amigas.

-**Sirius:** Bom, o Sirius seria quase perfeito pro papel, mas não queremos o adjetivo _corna_ na longa lista da Petúnia – Disse Lisa com um sorriso meigo pro moreno, que sentiu o coração acelerar quando viu aquele sorriso brincar nos lábios da menina – Então só nos resta você, James!!

-E você aceitou isso Lily?? Perguntou James surpreso.

-É a minha última opção!! A Petúnia me odeia! Disse Lílian sem coragem de olhar pro moreno.

-Então vocês estão me propondo fingir que sou o namorado da Lil durante o tempo que a gente vai passar lá?? Perguntou James.

-É!! Respondeu Jane – Aceita??

-Você acha que eu recusaria ajudar o amor da minha vida?? Perguntou James – É claro que eu aceito.

-Bom, então ta!! Brigada e ate amanhã!! Disse Lílian saindo apresada do quarto arrastando suas amigas consigo.

-Pontas você é louco?? Imagina a gente chegando lá...seriamos novos na cidade e todas as gatinhas iam cair em cima!! Falou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não querido Almofadinha!! Essa é a minha chance de ouro de provar a Lily que eu a amo!! Disse James rindo.

-É Pontas!! Essa é sua grande chance não a perca!! Falou Remus com a voz da razão.

-Não vou perder!! Disse James sorrindo.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Após uma despedida chorosa, eles entraram no avião, pois teriam que viajar a modo trouxa, e depois de varias exclamações de alegria dos marotos, eles conseguiram se sentar, Lisa com Sirius, Jane e Remus, Peter e uma desconhecida e James e Lílian.  
-Lil! Precisamos combinar algumas coisas! Disse James.  
-O que Potter?? Perguntou Lílian.  
-Bom, primeiro se você quer que alguém acredite que temos alguma coisa, vai ter que me chamar de James...e de vez enquanto de apelidos carinhosos – Disse James e antes que Lílian pudesse retrucar continuou – Eu tenho uma certa preferência por Jimmy e Jay, mas não tenho nada contra: Meu amor, meu lindo e meu moreninho.  
-É serio?? Perguntou Lílian descrente, mas imaginando com seria bom chamá-lo por apelidos carinhosos.  
-É claro que é!! Ou você ver algum casal se tratando por sobrenome?? Ironizou James – Ah só mais uma coisa sobre isso...eu tenho pavor a coisa como: Meu neném e Meu bebe, isso é coisa de avó e mãe, não de namorada.  
-Ta!! Quando a gente estiver na frente de pessoas que não sejam nossos amigos te chamo de James!! Disse Lílian.  
-Outra coisa, tava pensando em quanto tempo a gente ta namorando, e tem que ser alguma coisa seria já que to indo conhecer seu pai...o que você acha de 1 ano e 6 meses?? Perguntou James.  
-Ta certo!! Respondeu Lílian – Como foi que a gente começou a namorar??  
-Bom, a gente não muda muito dá nossa história não...só que eu te convenci a me dá uma chance e você não se arrependeu!! Respondeu o maroto cheio de segundas intenções.  
-Ok! Respondeu Lílian tentando não corar – E se perguntarem como você pediu, foi no baile da primavera, você me levou ate o jardim aonde podia sentir o aroma das flores e me pediu pra namorar!!  
-É assim que você quer ser pedida em namoro, Ruivinha?? Perguntou James com um sorriso carinhoso.  
-Tem mais alguma coisa a falar?? Perguntou Lílian fugindo da pergunta.  
-Odeio quando você foge da pergunta!! Disse James emburrado.

_**Ele fica tão lindo com essa carinha de emburrado !!**_ pensou Lílian.

-Tem mais alguma ou não?? Perguntou à ruiva.

-Toma!! Disse James lhe entregando uma caixinha.

-O que é isso?? Perguntou Lílian curiosa.

-É um anel de compromisso!! Respondeu o moreno colocando o anel de prata na mão direita da ruiva.

-Eu não posso aceitar!! Falou Lílian encantada com a delicadeza dele.

-Pode e deve afinal você é minha namorada!! Disse James.

-Brigada!! Disse Lílian sorrindo – Bom, eu vou dormir um pouco.

-Lily...só mais uma coisa, quando a gente estiver perto de desconhecidos vamos ter que agir como namorados, ou seja, se abraçar, se beijar!! Falou James vendo a menina corar.

-Eu sei!! Falou Lílian virando e fingindo que estava dormindo.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

A viajem de 5 horas chegou ao fim com um "mini" escândalo de Jane, que pensou que o avião estava caindo quando pousaram, e pra acalmar a doida foram outros 500...ate cogitaram que ela ia explodir o avião ou algo assim ¬¬ **(N/a:ela morre de medo de altura!!)**

Após quase serem presos pela policia anti – terrorismo eles pegaram suas malas e ficaram girando a cabeça atrás de alguém conhecido

-LÍLIAN!!

Todos se viraram e viram um senhor alto com feições aristocráticas, cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes como o da filha.

-Pai!! Disse Lílian abraçando o homem.

-Que bom que você pode vim!! Disse o Sr. Evans parecendo não ter muito que falar para a filha – Apresente seus amigos.

-Essas são: Lisa e Jane!! Disse Lílian automaticamente.

-Prazer senhoritas!! Ricardo Evans!! Apresentou-se o homem.

-Prazer!! Disseram as meninas sorrindo.

-E esses são: Sirius, Remus, Peter... – Disse Lílian.

-Prazer!! Disseram os três.

-Prazer!! E o senhor?? Perguntou Ricardo olhando para o quarto maroto.

-Ah eu sou James, namorado da Lil!! Apresentou-se James confiante.

-Sua mãe não tinha comentado sobre namorado...é uma prazer rapaz!! Disse Ricardo espantado por perceber que não sabia praticamente nada da vida de sua filha, e o único culpado disso era ele.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo!! Disse James com o seu sorriso confiante.

-Então vamos?? Perguntou o Sr. Evans os guiando ate um mini ônibus.

-Às vezes eu queria sua confiança!! Disse Lílian a James ao sentar do seu lado no ônibus.

-Ei...você foi perfeita!! Disse James acariciando o rosto da ruiva com carinho, cena observada com uma pontada de ciúme pelo Sr. Evans.

**N/a: Oie!! Eu sei que esse capítulo ta pequeno, mas é que ele é de transição.**

**hoho**

**Aff gente assim eu acabo demorando ainda mais pra postar...**

**Por favor, comentem!! Assim vocês farão uma autora muito, muito feliz.**

**Próximo capítulo vai ter a chegada deles mesmo...com direito a encontro com a Petúnia e tudo, então comentem...**

**Ate o próximo!!**


	7. Ataque das Barbies malditas hoho

bgrayPra uma história pegar tem que ser combinada

**Cap 6--Ataque das Barbies malditas hoho**

Lílian desceu a escada receosa junto com os amigos, James não estava com eles, pois Peter derrubou suco de abóbora na sua camisa, e isso só fez com que à ruiva ficasse ainda mais insegura, quando finalmente entraram na sala de jantar encontraram o Sr. Evans com um grupo de jovens.

-Bom senhores, essa é minha filha Lílian!! Apresentou o Sr. Evans para o grupo.

-Nossa!! A Petty nunca tinha contado que tinha uma irmã tão linda!! Disse um moreno com um sorriso safado nos lábios olhando a ruiva de cima a baixo fazendo a menina corar e ficar sem ação, mas logo chegou sua salvação.

-Bom, se ela esqueceu de comentar algo tão obvio, aposto que não falou que ela era compromissada!! Disse James chegando e abraçando Lílian por trás encarando o dono do comentário.

Ricardo praticamente viu chamas castanho-esverdeadas saindo dos olhos de James, e pra evitar confusão resolveu intervir:

-Lílian, porque você não aproveita e apresenta logo seus amigos??

-Ta!! Disse Lílian – Esses são: Lisa, Jane, Sirius, Remus, Peter e meu namorado James!!

_É tão bom a ouvir dizer "meu namorado"_ pensou James sorrindo.

-Prazer!! Sou Petúnia Evans!! Disse a irmã de Lílian.

_Essa é a Petúnia?? Ai meu Merlin ela ficou ainda mais feia de cabelo pintado de loiro_ pensou Lílian tentando não rir,

-Essas são: Natalie, Amy, Carol e Lucy! Disse Petúnia apontando para quatro garotas, as três primeiras eram loiras e muito parecidas, mudando apenas a cor dos olhos a primeira era verde, o da segunda azul piscina e o da terceira azul-esverdeado, já a quarta menina era bem diferente, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azul-acinzentados e tava na cara que era excluída pelas outras quatro.

-E esses são: Valter, Josh, Mike, Colin e Lucas.

Valter era em poucas palavras horrível, gordo e um tanto atarracado, parecia ser o mais velho do grupo, possuía uma vermelhidão na pele como se tivesse corrido muito.

Ao contrario do primeiro, certamente Josh era o mais novo, aparentava tem uns 15 anos, mas era incrivelmente lindo, tinha cabelos curtos ruivos e olhos azul-cintilantes.

Michael, Mike, era o dono do comentário dado a Lílian, charmoso, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel, olhava as recém chegadas com um sorriso pra lá de safado.

Colin parecia ligeiramente desinteressado em relação aos recém chegados, parecia muito com a Lucy, pois era moreno e tinha belos olhos azul-acinzentados.

E por último, Lucas que olhava diretamente para Lisa e Jane, pois acreditava que era muito desconfortável dá em cima de uma menina na frente do namorado, tinha cabelo loiro e olhos verdes e era com certeza um homem que por onde passava chamava atenção.

-É um prazer senhoritas!! Disse Mike sorrindo.

-Ta vendo Almofadinha...só querendo ser galanteador!! Disse Remus em seus acesos de maroto.

-To vendo...o podre nem imagina que tem Os Marotos por perto!! Falou Sirius olhando de forma debochada para o garoto.

-Bom, agora podemos jantar!! Disse o Sr. Evans .

_Do jeito que eles estão se olhando já, já vai ter uma briga de Ganges!!_ pensou Ricardo vendo a antipatia dos jovens.

Na mesa o clima não estava dos melhores, vamos se dizer que tava em quase pé de guerra.

-Então Sirius, você é de onde?? Perguntou Natalie enrolando com o dedo a cabelo lançando a Sirius um olhar mais que malicioso.

-Bom, eu sou de Londres!! Respondeu o garoto sorrindo.

-Vixe Jane se tivessem me dito que era convenção de Barbie Malibu eu tinha pintado o cabelo!! Falou Lisa, comentário que vez Jane rir tentando abafar a risada com a mão.

-O que você disse queridinha?? Perguntou Carol.

-Bom, _queridinha_ se eu não falei alto talvez seja pelo fato que eu não queria que ninguém além da Jane escutasse!! Falou Lisa falsamente educada.

-Mas eu tenho uma leve impressão que foi de mim que você falou!! Disse Carol como se aquilo fosse fazer Lisa contar ate os seus maiores segredos.

-Jura?? Você teve mesmo essa impressão?? Perguntou Lisa com uma cara de falsa pena fazendo Sirius sorrir.

-Foi!! Pode contar! Mandou Carol.

-E quem vai fazer?? Você?? Perguntou Lisa debochada, levando Jane e Lílian a dar pequenas risadas.

-Olha aqui...

-Já que a gente acabou de jantar, vamos lá fora!! Falou Lucas que pelo jeito era o pacificador da casa.

**\o/o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Ao chegarem ao jardim o grupo se subdividiu: as loiras foram jogar vôlei, Varter, Mike e Josh ficaram assistindo, Lucy e Colin começaram a conversar a sussurros, Lisa, Jane e Lílian ficaram num lado do jardim e os marotos junto com Lucas sentaram num banco tipo aqueles de praça.

**No jogo de vôlei**

-Vocês viram que gatos chegaram?? Perguntou Carol com um sorriso malicioso.

-Perfeitos!! Que pena que o que eu mais gostei tem namorada!! Falou Amy.

-E desde quando isso importa?? Perguntou Natalie.

-É Amy, além do que a Lílian é uma idiota!! Encorajou Petúnia.

-Uh sendo assim!! Disse Amy virando e olhando diretamente para James mordendo o lábio inferior.

**Os jovens que assistiam o jogo**

-Mike, se eu fosse você parava de olhar pra Ruiva daquele jeito!! Disse Josh desviando a atenção do jogo para o amigo.

-Que jeito?? Perguntou Mike com cara de inocente.

-Você sabe maninho!! Disse Valter a Mike **(N/a:Sim eles são irmãos!!)**

-E que jeito seria esse?? Perguntou Mike.

-Para de se fazer de inocente!! Falou Valter.

-Cara você secou a menina – Disse Josh – E não sei por que, mas acho que o namorado dela não vai agüentar isso calado.

-O piralho você ta com medo daquele magricela?? Perguntou Mike rindo.

-Se eu fosse você não o subestimava, aliais pelo jeito que ele te encarou pareceu ser ate perigoso!! Disse Josh voltando a prestar atenção no jogo.

**Marotos e Lucas**

-E ai caras, posso sentar aqui com vocês?? Perguntou Lucas aos marotos.

-Pode sim!! Respondeu Peter antes dos outros.

O assusto pareceu sumir, e ficaram alguns segundos sem falar nada.

-Se aquele Mike olhar mais uma vez pra minha ruiva eu juro que não vai sobrar muito dele pra contar a história!! Falou James irritado.

-O Mike sempre foi atirado!! Disse Lucas.

-E você não?? Perguntou Remus sem conseguir se controlar ao lembrar da secada que ele deu na Jane.

-Cara se eu olhei pra tua namorada?? Perguntou Lucas preocupado.

-Bem, sim quer dizer não!! Respondeu Remus ficando vermelho.

-É que ele e a Jane têm um lance mal resolvido!! Respondeu Sirius levemente entediado

-Pois foi mal, eu não gosto de olhar pras namoradas dos outros, pode deixar que não olho mais pra ela – Disse Lucas – E não se preocupa Sirius, também não olho pra Lisa.

-Anh?? Como assim?? Perguntou Sirius, mas intimamente feliz com a afirmação.

-Sei lá vocês parecem ter alguma coisa!! Respondeu Lucas sorrindo.

James não pode deixar de sorrir e perguntou:

-E você?? Namora alguma daqui?? Perguntou James olhando as quatro loiras que jogavam.

-Não, ainda mais se forem loiras!! Respondeu Lucas rindo – Aquelas ali só são bonitas **(N/a: Menos a Petúnia é lógico) **são o tipo de garotas que só são pra ficar!!

-E quem daqui seria pra namorar?? Perguntou Sirius um tanto surpreso com a resposta do loiro.

-Não sei, talvez a Lucy!! Respondeu o loiro e ao falar o nome da morena seus olhos adquiriram um brilho que os marotos sempre viam nos olhos de James quando falava da sua ruivinha.

-Ai!! Disse James interrompendo Sirius que já ia falar algo pra Lucas.

-Que foi?? Perguntou Sirius.

-Essa tal de Amy ta olhando pra mim com uma cara que eu sei que a Lílian não vai gostar!! Respondeu James.

-Não vai mesmo, olha quem vem ai!! Disse Remus olhando as três garotas se aproximando.

**Lílian, Lisa e Jane**

-Lisa você foi ótima hoje!! Disse Lílian rindo.

-Eu sei!! Quem aquela loira pensa que é pra tentar mandar em mim?? Perguntou Lisa sorrindo marotamente.

-Falando em loira...eu não aquento mais aquela loira olhando pro James!! Disse Lílian.

-Com ciúmes?? Perguntou Jane sorrindo.

-Ele, apesar de ser de mentirinha, ainda é meu namorado!! Respondeu Lílian vermelha e emburrada.

-Então toma uma atitude!! Disse Lisa calmamente.

-Como o que?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Mostrar que você é a _"dona"_ dele!! Respondeu Lisa com um olhar quase maligno.

-E como eu posso fazer isso?? Perguntou Lílian tentando não parecer tão empolgada quanto estava.

-Simples querida ruiva – Disse Lisa sorrindo.

**Voltando um pouco no tempo**

_-Não vai mesmo, olha quem vem ai!! Disse Remus olhando as três garotas se aproximando_

Elas chegaram ate os garotos e começaram a se acomodar no chão, mas Lílian simplesmente foi ate o banco que James estava sentado **(N/a:Ele era o único sentado no banco, os outros estavam sentados no chão)** e sentou-se no colo dele passando a mão pelo pescoço dele e dizendo ao seu ouvido:

-Dá para parar de secar a loira??

-Ta com ciúmes?? Perguntou James sussurrando.

-Você ainda é meu "namorado"! Disse Lílian enfatizando ironicamente a última palavra.

-Ruivinha você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você!! Disse James encarando ela e acariciando o rosto de sua amada com carinho.

Então algo surpreendente pra ele aconteceu, ela **o** beijou e ela pediu permissão pra aprofundar o beijo.

_E era para ser só um selinho!!_ pensou Lisa divertida.

-Galera!! Que tal assistir um filme?? Perguntou Lucas e logo a idéia foi aprovada por todos, menos pelo nosso casal favorito que estavam ocupados demais pra escutar alguma coisa.

**Na sala**

Todos acompanhavam o filme com interresse e praticamente não desgrudavam os olhos da tela.

-Petúnia, cadê sua irmã?? Perguntou o Sr. Evans ao entrar na sala e não ver sua casula

-Bom, ela ficou no jardim com o namorado!! Respondeu Petúnia tentando se fazer de desentendida, mas querendo muito que seu pai visse a irmã no jardim com o namorado.

_Ai meu Merlin!! E agora essa loira tingida não podia ter feito isso!! Quer dizer, não que namorados não possam se agarrar, mas e se o pai dela for conservador?? Vai pensar muitas coisas realmente erradas da Lílian!! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa...mas a vaca loira não vai deixar eu sair..._ pensou Lisa desesperada, porém ao olhar pro lado encontrou sua solução.

-Sirius, é verdade que os marotos podem fazer qualquer coisa?? Perguntou Lisa e Sirius que ate em tão estava concentrado no filme a olhou espantado.

-Acho que sim!! Respondeu Sirius confuso.

-Então me prova!! Pediu Lisa sorrindo.

-Claro minha linda!! Como?? Perguntou Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

-O pai da Lílian ta indo pro jardim...e se ele ver eles se agarrando talvez pense muitas coisas da Lílian...e ela não merece isso!! Explicou Lisa vendo o olhar de Sirius perdendo lentamente a malicia.

-E você quer que eu faça... – indagou Sirius.

-Que você arrume algum jeito pra avisar a eles!! Disse Lisa – Você consegue??

-Os marotos conseguem tudo Lisa!! Respondeu Sirius com **seu** sorriso maroto – Mas vou querer uma coisinha em troca.

-O que?? Perguntou Lisa preocupada.

-Um beijo!! Respondeu Sirius malicioso.

-Aii o que eu não faço por minha amiga...ta certo!! Respondeu Lisa tentando não se mostrar alegre com a proposta.

-Petúnia...você poderia me dizer onde é o banheiro?? Perguntou Sirius colocando um cara de anjo inocente.

-Claro!! Siga-me!! Falou Petúnia querendo ter certeza que ele não avisaria nada a irmã.

-Aqui!! Ei você ta com seu celular ai?? Perguntou à loira querendo parecer desinteressada.

-Nam!! Minha mãe tava enchendo o saco nele, ai deixei lá em cima!! Respondeu Sirius entrando no banheiro e tirando seu espelho de duas faces do bolso – James!!

**Voltando o jardim**

_-Ruivinha você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você!! Disse James encarando ela e acariciando o rosto de sua amada com carinho_

_Então algo surpreendente pra ele aconteceu, ela __**o**__ beijou e ela pediu permissão pra aprofundar o beijo._

James ficou realmente sem ação, primeiro ela chega sentando no seu colo, depois o beija e agora aprofunda o beijo, ele passou alguns segundos ate reagir, mas quando aconteceu parecia que uma descarga elétrica tinha passado entre eles.

Segundos depois Lílian não estava mais sentada no colo do maroto, sentava-se no banco com o joelho nas pernas dele, James ficou com o tórax inclinado ficando levemente em cima de Lílian, os beijos se tornavam cada fez mais quente, assim como as caricias, cada vez que um deles precisava parar de se beijar para respirar, o outro reiniciava o beijo com mais paixão.

-James!! Pontas!! Potter!!

Os dois se afastaram assustados.

-O Sirius ta aqui?? Perguntou Lílian olhando em volta e não vendo ninguém.

-Não!! Respondeu James irritado pegando um espelho do bolso – O que é Black?

-Ei nem faça essa cara!! To aqui salvando sua pele!! Disse Sirius rindo.

-O que foi Sirius?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Bom, a Petúnia disse ao seu pai que você tava sozinha com seu _namorado_ no jardim, e a Lisa disse que acha que como ele não te conhece pode pensar outras coisa de você!! Explicou Sirius deixando a Lílian horrorizada.

-A gente tem quando tempo?? Perguntou James.

-No máximo 5 minutos!! Respondeu Sirius sumindo do espelho.

-E agora James?? Perguntou Lílian com os olhos marejados.

-Não chora Lílian!! É muito simples!! Respondeu James passando a mão pelo rosto da ruiva.

-Serio?? Então me diz!! Pediu Lílian cética.

-Se fazer de inocente!! Respondeu James sorrindo.

-Jura?? E como a gente faria isso?? Perguntou Lílian sem entender – Você tem cara de tudo menos de inocente.

-Ai Lil!! Assim você me magoa!! Disse James rindo.

-Vai logo James!! Mandou Lílian começando a ficar nervosa.

-Ta!! Disse ele sorrindo e tirando sua varinha do bolso.

-O que você vai fazer com a varinha?? Perguntou Lílian com medo de algum trouxa ver.

-Isso!! Falou James pegando quatro pedrinhas e as transformando em lírios que tinham no jardim da frente – Seu pai já deve ta a alguns passos daqui...grita uns do seus famosos "Sai Potter"

-Como é?? Perguntou Lílian confusa.

-Grita!! Pediu-mandou James.

-SAI POTTER!! Gritou Lílian.

O Sr. Evans que estava a poucos passos do jardim praticamente correu ao escutar o grito da filha, logo imaginou o garoto abusando dela mais quando chegou lá escutou:

-Oh desculpa Srta. Evans, juro que não faço mais cócegas!! Falou James sorrindo ao ver o "sogro" de canto de olho e lançando um olhar pra Lílian do tipo: _Fala alguma coisa emburrada, seu pai ta assistindo a cena._

-Não desculpo!! Falou Lílian entendo o recado.

-Quem manda não confirmar que eu sou o homem mais lindo do mundo!! Disse James brincalhão entregando os lírios pra Lílian.

-Desculpa amor, não falo mentiras!! Disse Lílian sapeca.

-Ah é Senhorita?? Quer outra sessão de cócegas?? Perguntou James sorrindo.

-Tenta me pegar!! Falou Lílian correndo pelo jardim com James ao seu encalce.

_Ufa!! Pelo jeito ela é exatamente como a Lívia falou!!_ pensou Ricardo saindo da porta.

-Iupe!! Deu certo!! Disse Lílian pulando no pescoço de James o abraçando.

-Ta vendo!! Quando eu digo que os marotos podem tudo é porque podem!! Disse James sorrindo.

-Eu vi o que você fez!! Disse Colin assustando os dois.

-Como é que é?? Perguntou James realmente com medo, afinal se um trouxa tivesse o visto fazer magia seria seu fim na esperança como auror.

-Eu vi!! Confirmou Colin.

-Cara, eu sinto muito mesmo, não é nada pessoal, mas você vai ter que esquecer!! Falou James pegando novamente a varinha e começando a mentalizar o feitiço de alteração de memória.

-Pode parar cara!! Falou Lucas "entrando" no jardim com uma varinha na mão desconcentrando James.

-O que você é?? Um comensal?? Perguntou Lílian assustada.

-Baixa a varinha!! Mandou Lucas a James.

-Baixa você!! Disse James.

-É melhor você baixar!! Mandou Lucy entrando no jardim e apontando a varinha pra Lílian.

-Tem alguém aqui que não é bruxo?? Perguntou Lílian sacando sua varinha também.

**N/a: Ola!! **

**Gente muito obrigada pelos comentário...fico muito feliz com eles e espero que tenha mais nesse capítulo. **

**Ah eu ia esquecendo...quem quiser a capa da fic ta no meu perfil e eu postei faz um tempinho que postei uma Song "Song-Menina" quem quiser dá uma passadinha lá ta??**

**Cometem plx**

**Ate o próximo**


	8. Tem mais algum segredo?

bTrailer/b

**Capítulo 7--Tem mais algum segredo??**

-Dá pra termos uma conversa civilizada?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Com essa louca apontando uma varinha pra você?? Perguntou James irônico.

-Você é que começou apontando a varinha pro meu irmão!! Disse Lucy exaltada.

-Ta parem com isso!! Mandou Lucas – O que importa é que todos estão com varinhas apontadas pro coração de alguém!! Quando eu disser "já" todos baixam as varinhas.

-Você e essa sua mania de pacificar tudo!! Falou Lucy impaciente.

-Desculpa!! Eu deixo vocês se matarem!! Falou Lucas irritado.

-O garoto, dá pra você dizer logo seu "já"?? Meu braço ta cansando!! Disse Lílian que em matéria de irritação ganhava de qualquer um.

-Eee é melhor você falar logo, quando essa ai se irrita, não sobra mais nada!! Comentou James começando a se divertir com a situação **(N/a: Isso é que é humor negro)**

-Experiência própria?? Perguntou Colin.

-Com certeza!! O ruim de tem namorada bruxa é que quando elas se irritam, as cicatrizes doem!! Falou James rindo.

-Isso é!! Concordaram Lucas e Colin rindo.

_Garotos_ pensou Lílian suspirando.

-Ei, desculpa a intromissão do congresso bruxo de "Como é difícil ter uma namorada bruxa", mas poderíamos baixar a VARINHA?? Perguntou Lílian com falsa meiguice.

-Ah claro!! Já!! Falou Lucas e todos abaixaram as varinhas e os rapazes caíram na risada.

-Não querendo atrapalhar, mas eu acho que a gente deveria explicar algumas coisas!! Disse Lucy impaciente.

-Calma Lu!! Não queremos duas bruxas irritadas!! Falou Colin lembrando da conversa.

-Então quem mais é bruxo?? Perguntou Lílian curiosa.

-Só a gente!! Respondeu Lucy – Jura que aquelas cabeças ocas seriam bruxas!!

-E do lado de vocês?? Perguntou Lucas.

-Todos! Respondeu James.

-Que tudo!! Sempre quis conhecer bruxos normais!! Disse Lucy sorrindo.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Lílian intrigada.

-A Lucy é meio excluída lá na Beauxbatons! Respondeu Colin.

-Claro Colin, tenta ser mestiça, morena, inteligente e feia em Beauxbatons!! Falou Lucy exaltada.

_Mas você é linda!!_ pensou Lucas

-Quem disse que você é feia?? Perguntou James recebendo, pra sua surpresa, o apoio de Lílian.

-Pra Beauxbatons sim!! Respondeu Lucy corada – Você deixa seu namorado dizer a uma desconhecida que ela não é feia??

-Eu confio no meu taco!! Respondeu Lílian sorrindo dando um selinho em James – E eu concordo com ele!!

-Vocês são de onde?? Perguntou Colin curioso.

-Somos de Hogwarts!! Respondeu Lílian, porque James ainda estava abismado com a resposta de Lílian.

-Nem chamaram a gente pra reunião!! Falou Sirius chegando junto com os outros bruxinhos.

-Vocês não estavam assistindo filme?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Estávamos!! Respondeu Lisa de forma estranha.

-O que aconteceu amiga??

**Flashback**

**(Narrado por Lisa)**

Bom eu estava na sala esperando o Sirius voltar, realmente aflita com o que poderia acontecer. Passados alguns minutos e eu já nem sabia o que estava passando no filme, então olhei pra Jane e disse:

-Miga, vamos ali à cozinha, por favor!! Quero comer alguma coisa!!

-Ta...espera só um segundo! Falou a Jane falando alguma coisa no ouvido do Remus e saindo comigo.

**(Narrado por Sirius)**

Sai do banheiro animado pra terminar de assistir lá o negocio.

-Conseguiu?? Perguntou o Aluado assim que sentei no sofá.

-E os marotos já deixaram de conseguir algo?? Perguntei sorrindo – Cadê a Lisa??

-Ah notou rápido a falta da morena né?? Disse Remus irônico – Ela e a Jane foram à cozinha!

_E ta faltando mais gente aqui_ pensei com mais instintos aguçados.

-Bora lá! Pedi ao meu amigo.

-Ta!! Respondeu Aluado – Quer ir Peter??

-Não!! O filme ta ótimo!! Falou o Rabicho ficando na sala enquanto eu e o Remus saiamos.

**(Narrado por Lisa)**

Entramos na cozinha e logo fui à direção da geladeira, tava realmente com fome, as barangas loiras tinha tirado meu apetite.

-Lisa, vou ali ao corredor ver se consigo ver alguma coisa do casal X sogro, volto já!! Disse Jane indo à direção de um corredor que tinha visão parcial do jardim.

Sorrir dá curiosidade da Jane, sendo ela a minha também, passada alguns segundos, para a minha surpresa alguém havia me empresado entre a geladeira e o corpo do dito cujo.

-Ta louco?? Pode ir se afastando!! Mandei me virando pra ver que tivera a audácia de fazer aquilo.

-Calma gatinha!! Disse Mike sorrindo.

-Eu vou ficar calma quando você sumir da minha frente!! Falei irritada tentando inutilmente afastar ele de perto de mim.

-Oh linda!! Vem aqui que eu te convenço a ficar calminha, calminha!! Falou ele se aproximando mais de mim, e eu fiquei realmente muito assustada, afinal não tinha minha var... como me defender **(N/a: Gente, ela não falou varinha porque ainda não sabia que o Lucas, o Colin e a Lucy eram bruxos)**

**(Narrado por Sirius)**

Não sei por que mais comecei a andar mais apressadamente, ler-se correndo.

-Cara pra que a presa?? Perguntou Remus, mas quando entramos na cozinha sua pergunta morreu.

Lá vimos uma Lisa tentando desesperadamente se soltar de um Mike que tentava beijá-la.

Senti meu sangue fervendo, minha paciência e alto-controle já tinham ido para o espaço há muito tempo, com um gesto rápido puxei ele pelo braço o afastando da Lisa que me olhou de forma agradecida.

-O que tu ta pensando em cara?? Perdeu a noção do perigo foi?? Perguntei ameaçadoramente.

-Olha Black, porque você não sai e deixa-me com a Lisinha em paz?? Perguntou o idiota.

-Meu tu não tem idéia que acabou de cavar a tua própria sepultura!! Falei soltando faíscas com os olhos.

-Calma carinha!! Tudo bem eu não fico com a morena hoje, mas posso muito bem catar a Loirinha!! Falou ele olhando para uma pessoinha que estava atrás de mim, quando me virei vi uma Jane muito confusa, mas não deu tempo nem de tentar explicar, porque naquele momento Remus passou por mim e deu um senhor soco no Mike que cambaleou e caiu no chão.

-Olha aqui, eu vou falar bem devagar e esse será seu último aviso, não se aproxima de nenhuma das garotas que veio com a gente, se não esse muro será o menor das suas dores – Falou Remus e pra falar a verdade ate eu fiquei com medo.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_"Se não esse muro será o menor das suas dores"_ amei Aluado...se ele se aproximar da minha ruivinha talvez ele nem sinta dor, afinal dizem que a Avada é bem rápida!! Falou James com um brilho homicida no olhar.

-James!! Repreendeu Lisa.

-Calma são todos bruxos!! Disse Lílian contando o acontecimento do jardim.

Eles passaram algum tempo jogando conversa fora, ate que o sr. Evans pediu para eles entrarem logo, pois já tava muito tarde pra ficar do lado de fora da casa.

Logo cada um foi entrando restando apenas Lisa e Sirius

-Você ta me devendo um beijo!

-Sirius, depois a gente conversa!! Disse Lisa querendo de repente fugir do moreno, sempre tinha sido dominadora, e desde sempre nunca acreditou em contos de fada ou que de fato existisse amor, podia ser ate considerada fria, mas era seu jeito _Dominar, antes que queiram fazer isso com você_ esse era o seu lema, porém quando estava beijando Sirius, nos braços dele sentiu se rendendo, amolecendo sobre aqueles braços fortes, e isso não lhe agradava, dava uma insegurança que ela não gostava de sentir.

-Bom, não é bem conversar que eu quero!! Falou Sirius de forma marota, se aproximando como um felino dela.

-Si-Si-Sirius... - Tentou falar Lisa, mas Sirius rapidamente tomou uma iniciativa.

Mas não a atitude que ela esperava, pensava que ele a agarraria e a beijaria como naquela noite no quarto de James, a atitude do maroto a surpreendeu.

Ele passou levemente a mão pelo rosto dela, passando o dedão pelo lábio dela, como se quisesse decorar cada traço daquela bela menina, foi se aproximando delicadamente azul escuro X azul-acinzentado travavam uma batalha interna no simples fato de se encarar, o contato visual só foi rompido quando fecharam os olhos para sentir aquele contato mágico que os fazia flutuar.

Medo

Incerteza

Insegurança

Irracionalidade

Alegria

Venerabilidade

Desejo

Encontro

Paixão

Uma salada se sentimentos passava pela cabeça de ambos durante o beijo fervoroso enquanto eram iluminados pela lua minguante que brilhava mostrando parcialmente o rosto dos jovens, as bocas faziam uma espécie de dança sincronizada de trocas de lado, e respirar foi colocada para segundo plano, a única coisa que queria era sentir o sabor um do outro.

Passaram-se segundos, não minutos, ou melhor, horas e eles se separaram sem fôlego.

-Sirius, é melhor eu entrar!! Falou Lisa pela primeira vez deixando de encará-lo.

-Lisa – Falou Sirius tocando no queixo dela fazendo ela o encarar – Não foge!

-Eu não to fugindo!! Falou a menina frustrada esperando que sua mentira colasse.

-Medo, Incerteza, Insegurança, Irracionalidade, Alegria, Venerabilidade, Desejo, Encontro, Paixão. Enumerou Sirius e a cada palavra ela percebia que ele dizia todas as sensações que ela sentira ao beijá-lo.

-Co–como... – Ela definitivamente não encontrava voz

-Eu também senti! Falou Sirius se aproximando e lhe dando um selinho – Boa noite Lisa!!

**- - - - - - - -**

_Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, eu jurava que estava no meu quarto, e agora estou na sala, usando roupas de sair...mas como??_

_Comecei a andar pela rica casa do meu pai, olhando tudo em volta, a casa estava diferente, continha um toque sóbrio._

_-Pai!! Poupe-me! Que idéia é essa de trazer a anormal pra cá?? Perguntou Petúnia dentro do escritório, lugar no qual me aproximei pra escutar melhor_

_-E você acha que eu to feliz com ela aqui?? Perguntou meu pai – eu só a chamei pra tentar reconquistar sua mãe._

_Aquelas palavras entraram como faca em mim, logo comecei a correr em direção ao quarto dele, por incrível que pareça, parecia mais sensato eu ir ate lá._

_Chegando ate a porta entrei de vez, e pela segunda vez meu coração sangrou novamente, ele estava praticamente engolindo a boca da Amy._

_Não consegui dizer nada, só sai correndo mais uma vez em direção ao jardim e lá vi que o verde da grama sendo tingindo por um vermelho sangue, e mais além na minha visão viu o corpo da minha mãe._

_-Ahhhhhhhh!!_

-AHHHHHHHH!!

A ruiva abriu os olhos como se recebesse uma descarga elétrica, respirava com dificuldade tentando se acalmar.

-Lílian o que houve?? Perguntou Ricardo entrando no quarto da filha com um robe por cima do pijama

Mas antes que a ruiva respondesse James adentrou no quarto como um furacão, seus cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, a calça preta do pijama combinando com o robe também preto.

-Meu amor o que foi?? Perguntou ele parecendo não notar o "sogro" e sentando na cama da "namorada" a abraçando com força enquanto ela chorava compulsivamente

-Calma minha linda!! Foi só um pesadelo!! Acabou!! Eu estou aqui agora! Nada vai te acontecer!! Disse James fazendo carinho nos cabelos da ruiva

O Sr. Evans assistia a cena querendo estar consolando a filha em vez de James fazer isso

-Calma Sr. Evans! Ela esta em boas mãos! Falou Jane que entrou no quarto, acompanhada por Remus, já que os dois dormiam ao lado do quarto da ruiva **(N/a: Assim o quarto de Lílian era na frente do de James, o da Jane ao lado do da ruiva e o do Remus na frente do da Loirinha e do lado do de James, o da Lisa e do Sirius estavam na esquerda na mesma posição só que como eles tinham ido dormir mais tarde...não acordaram com o grito de Lílian)**

-Não estaria em melhores mãos!! Completou Remus sorrindo

_Estaria!! Na do Pai dela que por acaso sou eu!!_ pensou Ricardo

-Se vocês estão dizendo!! Falou Ricardo contra vontade – Bom, eu vou lá embaixo e depois venho aqui!!

-Você acha que ela vai ficar bem?? Perguntou Remus saindo do quarto com a loirinha

-Como você mesmo disse, ela não estaria em mãos melhores!! Respondeu Jane lançando pra ele um sorriso calmo

-Bom, boa noite Jane!! Disse Remus

-Boa noite!! Disse Jane _Meu amor_ completou mentalmente a menina

**No quarto de Lílian**

-Calma minha linda!! Foi só um pesadelo!! Acabou!! Eu estou aqui agora! Nada vai te acontecer!! Disse James fazendo carinho nos cabelos da ruiva

Lentamente as lágrimas da ruiva foram acabando e a respiração dela foi se normalizando

-Ta mais calma?? Perguntou James ainda acariciando o cabelo rubro da moça

-To!! Brigada!! Falou Lílian deitando novamente

-Quer me contar?? Perguntou James deitando de barriga pra cima ao lado dela

-Eu escutava uma conversa da Petúnia com meu pai, e ele dizia que só me queria aqui pra reconquistar minha mãe, me chamava de aberração e tudo... – Começou a falar a ruiva – Daí eu saia correndo e ia pro jardim, mas lá tava tudo vermelho sangue e eu via minha mãe morta!! Completou Lílian preferindo não falar da parte que o via agarrando a Amy

-Primeiro: Seu pai não vai fazer isso, eu te prometo, ele não vai te magoar novamente...e se ele tentar, vão ter que me mandar pra Azkaban por realizar um maldição imperdoável!! Falou James tentando passar certeza pra ruiva

-Nem ouse repetir essa história de Azkaban!! Mandou Lílian rapidamente

-Calma minha linda!! Eu não te deixaria sozinha!! Disse James sorrindo acariciando o rosto dela **(N/a:irônica Passando pra lembra que o namoro é de mentirinha)** – E segundo: Eu sei que você fica preocupada com a sua mãe, mas o meu pai faria tudo pra protegê-la, ate morrer se for preciso!! _E eu também Lílian_ completou James mentalmente

-Nem fala isso!! Eu não imagino o Isaac morrendo! Disse Lílian sorrindo sentindo seus olhos pesados

-Porque a senhorita não tenta dormir e amanha a gente conversa?? Perguntou James notando a leve sonolência dela

-Não me deixa aqui sozinha! Por favor!! Pediu Lílian segurando na mão dele

-Não vou deixar! Pode dormir tranqüila, vou ficar aqui!! Falou James acariciando os cabelos dela ate o sono a vencer

**- - - - - - - -**

James passou muitos minutos observando o sono da sua amada, finalmente quando notou que ela estava num sono profundo saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho

-Podemos conversar rapaz?? Perguntou Ricardo que estava no corredor

-Claro!! Aonde?? Perguntou James com sua inabalável confiança que quase poderia ser vista como arrogância

-No meu escritório!! Pode ser agora?? Perguntou Ricardo encarando o menino na sua frente tentando intimidá-lo

_Tentando me intimidar sogrinho?? Poderia ate fingir que to com medinho, mas você fez minha ruivinha sofrer, e isso...eu não perdoou_ pensou James

-Claro!! Respondeu o maroto com um leve e irritante sorriso no rosto

_Vai ser mais difícil que eu imaginei_ pensou Ricardo descendo as escadas sendo acompanhado pelo maroto

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Ricardo e James chegaram ao escritório, e assim que se certificou que a porta estava fechada o Sr. Evans falou:

-Eu espero que tenhamos uma conversa que fique entre nós e bem clara!!

-Traduzindo: Que a Lílian não saiba o que a gente conversar aqui!! Falou James com sua conhecida confiança – Tudo bem!! Afinal não tenho nada para temer...e o Senhor?

-Garoto, pode ir perdendo pelo menos metade dessa prepotência!! Mandou-pediu Ricardo

-Prepotência não!! Confiança!! Falou James serio

-Há quanto tempo você conhece minha filha?? Perguntou Ricardo percebendo que discutir com o garoto era caso perdido

-Desde que ela entrou na escola, com 11 anos!! Respondeu James

_O tempo que eu não tive com ela_ pensou Ricardo, que apesar de errado, achava que o rapaz na sua frente tinha lhe tirado sua filha

-E namoram a quantos?? Perguntou o homem mais velho

-Um ano e seis meses!! Respondeu James percebendo que o interrogatório não pararia ali – E eu não vou embora!!

-Como?? Perguntou Ricardo confuso

-Eu sei que depois de todo seu interrogatório o _Senhor_ vai pedir educadamente pra eu ir embora!! E já sabe qual é a resposta?? Não!! Disse James levantando e encarando o mais velho

_É ele conseguiu decifrar tudo...muito esperto!!_ pensou Ricardo

-E porque você não iria?? Perguntou Ricardo

-Você quer uma conversa as claras, pois é o que você vai ter!! Disse James perdendo um pouco de sua paciência – Eu prometi a Lílian que ficaria aqui para protegê-la

-Protegê-la?? De que?? Perguntou Ricardo sem entender

-De você!! Respondeu James

-Mas por quê?? Perguntou Ricardo chocado

-Bom, a Lílian sempre foi cabeça feita, mas eu acho que ninguém supera o fato do pai a ter rejeitado quando ela tinha 11 anos, e sumir durante todo esse tempo se culpando internamente por ter destruído seu família!! Falou James – Mas sabe eu sei e você sabe que o único culpado é o Senhor

-Rapaz..

-E escute bem Sr. Evans, eu não meço esforços pra proteger a minha Lily, e se o senhor tentar magoá-la nem que seja um pouquinho, eu juro que você vai se arrepender!! Falou James levantando e saindo da sala

Ricardo desabou na cadeira, mesmo sendo duro escutar aquilo de um menino, sabia que era tudo verdade.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**N/a: Oiee**

**Nossa demorei mesmo dessa vez. Desculpa mesmo, mas terceiro ano não é fácil...então no mínimo eu queria uns comentários para me deixar mais alegre e postar bem mais rápido.**

**Eu to postando hoje minha nova fic L/J bem diferente dessa...a "Nunca é tarde para amar"**

**Ninha Costa-- **_Que bom que você gostou dos dois juntos...e olha que o namoro é teoricamente de mentirinha...só teoricamente hoho._

**Bom...então ate o próximo, e se der passem lá na minha outra...mas antes deixem comentários aqui...**


	9. O que mais pode acontecer?

bTrailer/b

**Capítulo 8--O que mais pode acontecer??**

-Você ta melhor amiga?? Perguntou Lisa entrando no quarto de Lílian acompanhada por Jane e Lucy.

-To sim!! O James foi um fofo ontem!! Falou Lílian sorrindo.

_Pelo jeito esse namoro não ta mais tão de mentirinha_ pensou Jane sorrindo.

-Você tem sorte em ter um namorado tão carinhoso!! Falou Lucy sorrindo – Quem dera eu ter essa sorte!!

-E aquele Lucas?? Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho!! Disse Jane sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Pedaço?? Minha amiga aquilo é logo o caminho todo!! Disse Lisa maliciosa fazendo as meninas rir e Lucy corar.

-O Lucas é só meu amigo!! Falou Lucy com um fio de tristeza na voz.

-Mas pelo jeito, você queria que ele fosse mais alguma coisa – Falou Jane.

-Você também pelo jeito que você olha pro Lupin gostaria que ele fosse mais do que um amigo!! Rebateu Lucy.

Antes que Jane pudesse falar alguma coisa a alguém bateu de leve na porta e entrou.

-Falando no chifre...o diabo aparece!! Disse Lisa rindo.

-Quer dizer que a senhoritas estavam falando de mim?? Perguntou Remus enquanto Jane corava sem parar – Bem ou mal??

-E a gente do que ia falar mal de você?? Perguntou Lílian sorrindo.

-Bom...melhor assim!! Disse Remus rindo – O Pon..o James pediu pra eu ver como você estava!!

-Primeiro: Eu não to doente, foi só um pesadelo e eu to sim melhor – Falou Lílian sorrindo – E segundo: Porque ele não veio aqui e mandou você??

-Calma minha ruivinha!! Não precisa ficar com saudades!! Cheguei!! Disse James sorrindo entrando no quarto junto de todos os outros bruxos da casa.

-Oi Jimmy!! Brigada por ontem!! Disse Lílian corando intensamente.

-Que é isso Lil!! To aqui! Você sabe que eu sou capaz de tudo pra te proteger!! Disse James indo ate a ruiva e dando um beijo leve nos lábios dela – Ola meninas!

-Que bom que o James nota a presença de outras pessoas além da Lílian!! Comentou Lisa rindo.

-Eu noto a sua antes de todas!! Falou Sirius num tom que só ela pode escutar a fazendo corar.

-Vamos descer?? Perguntou Colin e logo todos já estavam lá embaixo.

**- - - - - - - -**

-Eu soube que você teve pesadelos...ta melhorzinha maninha?? Perguntou Petúnia maldosa fazendo as amiginhas rir.

-Bom, com um namorado como o James me "consolando", eu to ótima!! Respondeu Lílian fazendo **suas** amigas rirem enquanto Petúnia e a cambada loira pareciam ter levado um tabefe.

-Que bom que você ta melhor minha filha!! Falou Ricardo sorrindo – E ainda bem que o James tava lá!!

-É sim!! Falou Lílian sorrindo com calma.

-Bom, eu acho que a Petúnia não disse, mas vai ter a festa de comemoração aos 500 anos da cidade, e vai ser a fantasia!! Falou Ricardo sorrindo.

-Festa a fantasia!! Eu amo festa a fantasia!! Disse Lisa sorrindo.

-É tipo as festas do dia das bruxas?? Perguntou Peter pra Remus.

-É sim!! Respondeu o loiro sorrindo.

_Bruxos!! É isso que todos esses anormais gostosos são_ pensou Petúnia emburrada.

-Meninas...reunião agora!! Disse Lisa saindo da cozinha sendo acompanhada por Lílian, Jane e Lucy.

**No quarto de Lisa**

-Ai...eu quero matar a sua irmã Lílian!! Falou a morena

-Oh Lisa eu lógico que te ajudaria, mas porque dessa vez?? Perguntou Lílian sorrindo.

-Bom pelo simples fato que a gente tem **dois** dias para decidir que fantasia usar!! Respondeu Lisa.

-É mesmo, algo sensual, um tanto ousado, mas nada vulgar!! Comentou Jane.

-Mas qual?? Perguntou Lílian levemente desesperada.

-Ah querida, vamos arranjar!! Disse Lucy sorrindo.

**No dia da festa**

-Tem certeza que não ta vulgar?? Perguntou Lílian olhando pro espelho pela décima oitava vez.

-Tenho Lílian!! Falou Jane com uma voz entediada.

-Tem certeza?? Perguntou a Ruiva novamente de novo.

-Tenho!! Disse Lisa já estressada.

Lílian se olhava no espelho decidindo se acreditava ou não nas amigas, a sua fantasia ia contrariando o que James a chamava: _"Anjo ruivo"_, ela estava de Diaba.

Usava um vestido tomara que caia vermelho colado ao corpo ate a metade da coxa, tinha também botas cano alto verniz preto e completando o visual os chifrinhos e o tridente vermelhos, cabelos levemente ondulados caindo elegantemente nas suas costas.

-Lily, você ta linda!! O James vai enfartar quando você aparecer naquela sala! Disse Jane rindo.

Jane usava uma fantasia de mágica, usava uma blusa branca com uma gravatinha borboleta, terno de mágica com aquelas duas pontas caindo, shortão preto e meia furada também preta, sandália alta, para completar o visual usava uma cartola e varinha de mentirinha.

-Enfartar ate pode ser...mas antes ele cai na própria baba!! Disse Lisa ironicamente terminando de se arrumar.

Lisa usava um vestido de dançarina de cancan vermelho com detalhes pretos, com um espartilho que definia bem suas curvas, a maquiagem forte e o cabelo cacheado preso elegantemente davam um brilho a mais na sua fantasia.

-Então vamos?? Perguntou Lucy nervosa.

Lucy usava uma fantasia de colegial que parecia com as das estudantes de manga japoneses, saia de prega na metade da coxa azul escura, blusa branca abotoada com os dois primeiros botões desabotoados deixando-a com um leve decote, gravatinha, a meia ¾ e o sapatinho de boneca completava o visual.

-Vamos!! Eu quero ver a cara dos meninos quando nos vir!! Disse Lisa animada descendo acompanhada das amigas.

**- - - - - - - -**

-Será que elas vão demorar muito?? Perguntou James pela décima oitava vez.

-Calma cara!! Disse Remus que também já estava estressado.

-Prontinho!! Disse Lisa descendo encabeçando as meninas.

Todos os garotos viraram para a escada e ficaram olhando sem esboçar nenhuma opinião.

-Sabia que um: Vocês estão lindas! Seria ótimo!! Disse Jane olhando sorrindo a cara de bobo que eles faziam.

-Eu to simplesmente encantado com tanta beleza!! Disse Sirius olhando diretamente para Lisa.

Sirius estava um pecado, na sua fantasia de Gângster, usava um terno totalmente preto e um chapéu como o de Justin Timberlake também preto escondendo levemente os seus olhos e dando um charme indescritível para o moreno que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios,

-Lil, você ta incrivelmente perfeita!! Disse James que como Lisa disse só faltava cair na própria baba,

Ele assim como Sirius estava de preto, mas em uma fantasia de cowboy, parecia com Johnny Depp em "Era uma vez no México", o que fazia com que o moreno ficasse incrivelmente charmoso e desejável.

-Ah brigada!! Disse Lílian totalmente corada.

-Se vocês normalmente já são incríveis, agora estão maravilhosas!! Disse Remus sorrindo pra Jane.

O loiro estava mostrando um charme que parecia não possuir normalmente com sua fantasia de Don Juan, com uma blusa branca metade desabotoada, faixa vermelha na cintura e calça preta, o terno surrado e o cabelo magicamente alongado completava perfeitamente sua imagem.

-Maninha, tu ta uma coisa né Lucas?? Perguntou Colin sorrindo.

Colin preferiu o tradicional, usava uma fantasia de motoqueiro com direito a cabelo banhado a gel penteado para trás, calça jeans blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

-Ta sim!! Você ta linda Lu!! Respondeu Lucas corado.

Lucas usava uma típica fantasia de Drácula, uma roupa preta com detalhes roxos e uma capa que dava um ar de mistério ao loiro, que como Colin usava o cabelo totalmente penteado pra trás.

-Então?? Podemos ir?? Perguntou Peter agoniado.

Peter era de todos na sala o que menos chamava atenção, tanto por sua carcaça triste quanto pela fantasia mangada de médico, que talvez teria ficado um charme em outro, mas nele parecia mais um morte de roupa branca sem graça. **N/a: Gente, não me segurei, tive que acabar com o Peter, desculpa pra quem gosta dele.**

-E cadê o resto?? Perguntou Lucy ainda vermelha com a resposta de Lucas.

-Já foram!! Então vamos?? Perguntou Peter.

-Vamos Rabicho!! Essa festa promete!! Falou Sirius dando o braço a Lisa.

_Com certeza meu amigo! Com certeza!_ pensou Remus olhando pros amigos.

Eles chegaram ao salão e encontraram praticamente todos da cidade agrupados.

-Lílian!! Vem cá!! Quero te apresentar umas pessoas!! Chamou Sr. Evans levantando de uma mesa.

-James, vai comigo!! Pediu Lílian olhando com olhar pidão para o moreno.

-Lily, é melhor você ir sozinha!! Vocês nunca vão se conhecer melhor se eu tiver sempre lá!! Falou James, mesmo que no intimo quisesse ir sem retrucar.

-Ai James!! Tem um monte de gente que eu não conheço ali...e eu me sinto mais segura com você do meu lado!! Falou Lílian ficando incrivelmente vermelha ao terminar de falar.

-Sendo assim!! Disse James sorrindo abertamente e lindamente e saindo em direção ao sogro acompanhado da ruiva.

-Sabe as vezes eu fico me perguntando se esse namoro é mesmo de mentirinha!! Comentou Remus ao ouvido de Jane.

-Pra falar a verdade eu também!! Disse Jane sorrindo alegre.

-Ai meu Merlin!! O que é aquilo?? Perguntou Lisa rindo.

-O que morena?? Perguntou Sirius que antes "checava" o salão.

-Aquilo!! Mostrou Lisa sorrindo e assim que Sirius virou caiu na gargalhada.

O que os dois olhavam era nada mais nada menos do que Valter Dusley em uma fantasia de Charles Chaplin, o terninho o chapéu e o bigodinho estavam lá, o que chegava a ser hilário com a gordura excessiva do homem, e Sirius constatou que ele não ficaria mais engraçado se estivesse de palhaço.

Ao lado dele estavam os outros, seu irmão Mike estava um charme na sua fantasia de bombeiro, sem camisa possuía a calça e os suspensórios típicos dos bombeiros americanos e para completar a fantasia o capacete amarelo e o sorriso galante-maroto nos lábios. O Josh usava uma fantasia típica dos soldados da segunda guerra o que contratava com seu rosto jovem e sorridente e lhe dava um tom a mais de beleza.

-Eu não acredito que a vaca loira 3 ta assim!! Falou Lisa irônica olhando pra Amy.

Amy ironicamente estava usando uma fantasia de bruxa, mas bem diferente das tradicionais, era um vestido preto curto (ler-se curtíssimo) meias pretas furadas como a de Jane sandália alta cabelo liso e um chapéu cônico preto.

-A Carol é tão original!! Falou Jane irônica.

Com certeza originalidade não fazia parte daquela menina, usava uma fantasia de Barbie, um vestido curto e colado rosa, sandálias também rosa muito alta e cabelo liso solto descendo estonteantemente pelas suas costas.

-Mas ate que a Natalie ta bonita!! Falou Sirius conferindo a menina de cima a baixo.

-É claro Black!! Ela ta praticamente nua!! Disse Lisa emburrada.

Natalie usava uma ousada fantasia de enfermeira, o mine vestido branco com meia-calça da mesma cor, sandália alta também branca e o chapeuzinho com a cruz vermelha no alto do cabelo loiro liso.

-Parece roupa de atriz pornô!! Disse Lisa maldosa.

-Oh Lisa!! Isso é tudo ciúme é?? Precisa não minha linda...vem dançar!! Disse Sirius rindo e puxando a menina para o salão.

-E você senhorita Tyler, dança comigo? Perguntou Remus ficando vermelho.

-É claro!! Respondeu Jane sorrindo.

**- - - - - - - -**

-Encantador!! Você tem muita sorte querida!! Falou uma velha senhora pra Lílian quando conheceu James.

-A brigada senhora!! Disse Lílian levemente corada.

-Bom, Lil quer dançar?? Perguntou James depois de conhecer metade da cidade.

-Quero sim!! Vamos!! Falou Lílian o acompanhando pra pista.

Com o decorrer de alguns minutos o salão foi ganhando uma nova cara os adultos foram pra o jardim de trás enquanto os jovens dançavam as batidas sensuais que tocavam.

-James vamos ali no jardim dois segundinhos pra eu poder respirar!! Aqui ta muito lotado!! Falou Lílian.

-Ta!! Respondeu o maroto indo com ela pro jardim que ficava na frente do salão.

**Lá**

-Ta gostando?? Perguntou James olhando pra ela fixamente.

-Da festa?? To sim!! Respondeu Lílian virando para encará-lo – E você, ta gostando??

-Podia ficar melhor!! Respondeu James enigmático.

-Como?? Perguntou Lílian querendo muito que a resposta dele fosse algo como: _Ah te beijando_.

-Ah sei lá!! Só mais as festas bruxas!! É mais divertido poder usar a varinha pra pedir as coisas!! Respondeu James.

-Ah ta!! Disse Lílian sem esconder o desapontamento com a noticia.

-E tem mais!! Falou James sorrindo ao ver a reação dela.

-O que?? Perguntou Lílian entediada.

-Isso!! Disse James passando a mão pela cintura dela, mas antes que pudesse beijá-la escutou algo estranhamente familiar.

-O que foi isso?? Perguntou Lílian assustada.

-Vem cá!! Disse James a puxando pra ficar escondida atrás de uma grande árvore que estava próxima a eles.

Para a surpresa deles o ruído se repetiu pelo menos umas cinco vezes.

-Não é possível!! Disse James forçando a vista pra tentar ver alguma coisa o escuro.

-O que?? Perguntou Lílian começando a ficar assustada.

-Isso foi barulho de desaparação!!

-Mas James isso é impossível!! Aqui só tem trouxa!! Disse Lílian.

Antes que James pudesse falar alguma coisa eles escutaram trecho de uma conversa.

-Já estão todos aqui?? Perguntou uma voz levemente conhecida por James.

-Só ta faltando dois, senhor!! Respondeu uma mulher, que estava mais próxima do casal.

-Tudo bem, vamos esperar todos estarem aqui!! Disse o homem que parecia ser o chefe.

Eles se afastaram para não ficar muita amostra e aproveitando isso James pegou o espelho.

-Sirius!! Chamou James e logo a cara do moreno apareceu no espelho.

-Que é?? Perguntou o cachorrinho.

-Almofadinha, eu preciso que você evacue o salão!! Disse James extremamente serio.

-O que?? Como assim?? Perguntou Sirius descrente.

-Pede ajuda alguém!! Mas é necessário, acabou de chegar aqui um grupo de comensais da morte, e eu acho que eles vão atacar!! Respondeu James.

Sirius que ate então ria parou imediatamente.

-Eu acho que vou precisar de um tempo pra esvaziar sem chamar muita atenção!! Disse Sirius serio .

-Ta!! Eu te dou mais um tempo...vou fazer alguma coisa pra chamar a atenção deles!! Mas não garanto nada!! Disse James guardando o espelho.

-E como você pretende chamar a atenção?? Perguntou Lílian.

Mas sua resposta não foi respondida exatamente por James, pois os comensais acabaram por vê-los e repentinamente um feitiço vindo em direção à ruiva, que só não foi atingida por ter sido empurrada pro James.

-Tem dois trouxas ali!! Falou o autor do feitiço.

Mas para a surpresa de todos James levantou armado com sua varinha e lançando um feitiço estuporante diretamente no peito do que havia atacado a sua ruivinha.

-Ora, ora pelo jeito temos um rapazinho que sabe brincar!! Disse o homem que era o chefe do ataque.

-Pera ai eu conheço você!! Você é o filho do chefe dos aurores!! Falou à mulher que estava próxima a James.

-Vocês acham que se o Isaaczinho encontrasse o filho morte, ele ficaria muito triste?? Perguntou um outro homem, esse mais baixo e corpulento.

-Talvez nem tanto, ele já é acostumado a perder parentes por nossa causa, primeiro aquela mulherzinha pateti...

Mas a frase foi perdida no ar, pois James havia lançado um _Impedimenta_ no homem que falava.

-Garoto, você pensa que pode se defender da gente?? Achei que o seu papai tivesse lhe ensinado que o com os comensais da morte não se brinca!! Falou o chefe da missão – _Cruciatus_.

Assim que o feitiço chegou ate James ele caiu no chão e começou a gritar sem parar, com as mãos no rosto parecia não suportar aquilo por muito tempo.

-_Estupefaça_!! Gritou Lílian atingindo o homem que torturava o maroto.

-Oh menininha, ninguém tinha notado que você estava ai!! Mas se é assim: _Estupefaça_!! Gritou a mulher.

-_Protego_!! Gritou Lílian, aproveitando e ajudando James a se levantar.

-Posso cuidar dele?? Perguntou um recém-chegado.

-Claro rapaz!! Seria uma ótima iniciação!! Falou a senhora.

-Então Potter, curve-se ao seu superior: _Imperius_!! Disse o recém-chegado.

Um feitiço azul **(N/a: Gente eu não lembro qual é a cor da Maldição Império, mas como gosto da cor coloquei azul)** atingiu James, mas ao contrario do que deveria acontecer, ele tentava resistir a maldição.

-Não mesmo cara!! Disse James levantando do chão em um pulo – _Estupefaça_!

O rapaz comensal não foi atingido por pouco e assim que virou gritou:

-_Sectumsempra_!!

Assim que o feitiço atingiu o maroto, cortes surgiram por toda dimensão do seu corpo fazendo a roupa preta que usava ganhar um toque avermelhado.

**Enquanto isso no salão...**

-O que foi Sirius?? Perguntou Remus que assim como todos os outros bruxinhos haviam sido chamados pelo moreno e agora estavam amotinados no corredor próximo ao banheiro.

-Cadê o Rabicho?? Perguntou Sirius com uma nota apressada na voz

-Sei lá, mas pelo jeito o que você tem a dizer é serio...então fala logo!! Disse Lisa.

Em poucas palavras o maroto cachorrinho contou o que tava acontecendo.

-Ai meu Merlin!! E agora?? Perguntou Lucy assustada.

-Bom, eu tenho um plano!! Disse Sirius.

-Qual?? Perguntou Lucas.

-Bom, a gente tem que tirar esses trouxas daqui, então, eu vou no banheiro e conjuro 5 bombas de bosta, daí o Lucy, o Lucas, o Colin, a Jane e a Lisa colocam eles naqueles negócios de ar (ler-se nos tubo de ventilação), assim o cheiro vai dominar o salão, ai eu uso o feitiço pra aumentar o tom de voz e mando todos para o jardim de trás, enquanto isso você Remus vai ate a casa do tio Isaac e avisa a ele o que ta acontecendo e ele é lógico que avisara ao ministério – Contou Sirius apressado – Só uma pergunta alguém além do Remus sabe feitiços de proteção??

-Eu sei!! Falou Colin – E só maior de idade!!

-Pois perfeito!! Boa sorte a todos!! Disse Sirius correndo ate o banheiro e quando voltou com as bombas de bosta Remus já haviam saído.

-Bom então vão lá!! Disse Sirius correndo ate próximo a porta que tava acesso ao jardim de trás.

Poucos segundos depois um cheiro horrível dominou o salão por todos os lados

-_Sonorus_!! Sussurrou Sirius apontando a varinha para a própria garganta – AQUI GENTE!! TODO MUNDO PRO JARDIM DE TRÁS!! TA MUITO MAIS ARREJADO E SEM ESSE CHEIRO RUIM!!

O cheiro tava tão forte que sem precisar dizer duas vezes todos os trouxas do salão correram para a parte de fora.

-_Quietus_!! Sussurrou Sirius – Agora é com você Colin!!

_Espero que esteja tudo bem Pontas_ pensou Sirius e assim que acabou a serie de feitiço de proteção eles e os outros correram para a frente do salão.

**Já na Mansão Potter**

Remus não tardou a chegar na mansão do amigo, e logo começou chamar na porta.

-Sr. Lupin?? O que aconteceu?? Perguntou Ed abrindo a porta.

-Ed chame agora o tio Isaac!! Pediu Remus agoniado.

-Mas já é tarde e ele a Sra. Lívia já se retiraram!! Avisou o elfo.

-Ed, vá chamá-lo agora!! É em relação ao James!! Disse Remus, e logo percebeu que dissera o nome certo, pois o elfo desapareceu em um estralo e logo Isaac e Lívia desceram as escadas correndo.

-O que aconteceu Remus?? Perguntou a mãe de Lílian.

-Nós estávamos na festa da cidade quando surgiram comensais da morte, o James e a Lílian estavam no jardim e os viram chegar, o Pontas avisou pro Sirius e disse que era pra ele tirar todos os trouxas do salão enquanto ele distraia os comensais!! Explicou Remus.

-Ai meu Merlin, o James é doido?? Os comensais não se deixam distrair atacam logo!! Comentou Isaac – Ed eu quero que você vá agora mesmo ao ministério e explique o que ta acontecendo!!

-Ok meu senhor!! Confirmou o elfo sumindo novamente.

-Vamos Remus!! Disse Isaac – E não se preocupe Lívia, não vai acontecer nada de mais!!

E logo o Sr, Potter e Remus estavam no jardim aparatando para o lugar onde tudo acontecia.

**Voltando ao Jardim**

-James!! Gritou Lílian indo ate onde o corpo ensangüentado do maroto havia caído – _Episkey._

Ela não sabia se aquele feitiço iria dar certo, mas os cortes que estavam presentes anteriormente no corpo de James foram se fechando, porém ele estava extremamente pálido, pois havia perdido muito sangue com aquele feitiço.

-Pelo jeito seja qual foi o feitiço que você usou jovens comensal serviu e muito pra derrubar o Potterzinho!! Disse à mulher que olhava pra Lílian com nojo – Bom, esta na hora de acabar com a sangue-ruim!! Avada...

-Espera!! Falou o comensal que havia atingido James – A gente deveria exterminar os trouxas como o Lord falou, não ficar perdendo tempo com esses ai.

_Ai meu merlin!! Que coisa estranha!! Esse comensal acaba de salvar indiretamente, ou melhor, diretamente a minha vida_ pensou Lílian que tremia tanto que não conseguia segurar a varinha com firmeza na mão.

-Baboseira!! O nosso Lord quer purificar a raça dos sangues-puros, então nada melhor do que um sangue-ruim a menos no mundo!! Falou a mulher, mas antes que pudesse levantar a varinha mais uma vez um feitiço atingiu suas costas.

-Eu acho que ta na hora de vocês pararem de pensar que são poderosos enfrentando jovens e lutar de verdade!! Falou Isaac olhando de forma preocupada pro filho que se encontrava desacordado.

-Ora, ora, mais que prazer!! O digníssimo chefe dos aurores veio ate aqui nos prestigiar!! Falou um outro homem que ate então permanecia calado.

-Acredite meu caro não só sou eu que vim _prestigiá-los_ – Falou Isaac sorrindo se forma irônica – Bom, eu acho que teremos companhia em: 5, 4, 3, 2 e 1

Logo "cracks" de aparatação surgiram no jardim assustando os comensais, pois se viram totalmente cercados por membros do ministério.

-É pelo jeito não dá pra lutar...então, nos vemos depois Isaac!! Disse a mulher aparatando e sendo acompanhada pelos outros comensais deixando o homem que Lílian havia deixado caído no chão.

-Prendam esse ai! Mandou Isaac indo na direção ao filho – Lílian eu queria que você me contasse tudo que aconteceu.

Lílian, que ainda estava sentada com a cabeça de James no colo, começou a narrar tudo que havia ocorrido desde que os comensais haviam chegado logo se juntaram aos dois Sirius e os outros bruxos que logo contaram a sua participação no plano absurdo de James.

-Bom é melhor eu limpar esse sangue, os trouxas vão achar estranho – _Tergeo_ – E também é melhor acordar ele – _Rennervate_ – Disse Isaac e logo James estava limpo e abrindo os olhos.

-Pai..Lil...Almo... – Tentou falar James olhando em volta, mas parecia que seus olhos estavam muito cansados para ficar aberto e voltaram a se fechar.

-Ai meu Merlin!! O que eu faço agora...a enfermeira de Hogwarts já esta vindo, mas eu tenho que ir pro ministério... – Começou a falar Isaac.

-Eu, quer dizer, nós cuidamos dele!! Falou Lílian.

-Então perfeito, vai ser assim, eu levo o James aparatando e você chama seu pai Lílian, ele precisa saber o que ta acontecendo, e o resto de vocês ficam alguns minutos aqui pra não levantar suspeita ta?? Disse Isaac.

-Ta!! Todos concordaram e logo James e Isaac sumiram num estralo.

**--**

Quando Lílian chegou à casa acompanhada do seu pai, James já estava medicado e parecia muito bem.

-Bom Lily, a porção é para ser dada de seis em seis horas ta?? Disse Isaac.

-Claro! Falou Lílian indo em direção a James.

-Perfeito, Sr. Evans, poderíamos conversar em particular?? Perguntou Isaac.

-Claro!! Respondeu ele saindo com o bruxo ate o seu escritório – Então??

-Bom, primeiramente eu queria me apresentar, sou Isaac Potter!! Disse Isaac.

-Espera, o marido da Lívia?? Perguntou Ricardo só agora ligando o sobrenome com o de James.

-Estranha coincidência não?? Só soube que o James namorava sua filha há poucos dias!! Disse Isaac que havia sido informado da "mentirinha" – Mas não foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui.

-Então, porque foi?? Perguntou Ricardo _Muito interresante, os Potters "roubaram" tudo de mim_ pensou o Evans magoado.

Em poucas palavras Isaac explicou quem era o Lord das trevas e os comensais e o que havia ocorrido hoje.

-Então, estamos em perigo?? Perguntou Ricardo abismado com tudo que ouvia.

-Mais ou menos, por isso dois aurores vão ficar de guarda aqui!! Informou Isaac.

-Tudo bem! Disse Ricardo.

-Pois eu vou embora, tenho que passar em casa pra acalmar a Lívia e depois pro ministério!! Foi um prazer conhecê-lo!! Disse Isaac apertando novamente a mão do Sr. Evans e sumindo em um estralo.

**--**

-Seu plano foi perfeito!! Disse Lisa a Sirius quando eles tinham ficado sozinhos.

-É...que bom que deu certo!! Disse o moreno.

-O que?? Ta com febre?? Perguntou Lisa colocando as costas da mão na testa do maroto

-Por quê?? Perguntou Sirius.

-Simples! Qualquer pessoa normal responderia isso, mas você responderia algo como: _Oh Lisa claro que meu plano foi perfeito, também com um dono como esse não seria diferente_ – Respondeu Lisa imitando a voz dele.

-Quer dizer que eu sou anormal?? Perguntou Sirius sorrindo falsamente.

-O que foi hein?? Perguntou Lisa pegando o maroto de surpresa.

-Eu to preocupado com o Pontas, quer dizer, eu não fiz nada pra ajudá-lo a não ficar daquele jeito!! Falou Sirius desanimado.

-Ouhh para com isso Black!! Olha em volta meu bem, ta vendo todos esses trouxas?? Eles tão bem, tão a salvo graças a você e o James, Sirius nós estamos em guerra e deveríamos agradecer por estarmos bem – Falou Lisa encarando o maroto – E tem outra coisa, eu sei que foi grave o que aconteceu com o James, mas ele ta bem agora, ta lá recebendo carinho da ruivinha dele...e eu sei que ele odiaria te ver assim.

Sirius ouviu como nunca antes cada palavra que ela havia dito, com um leve sorriso a abraçou com força e quando se soltaram ficaram ligados pela testa.

-Brigado Lis!! Disse Sirius aproximando os rostos para um beijo iminente.

-Ai queridinha!! Desculpa!! Disse Carol sorrindo falsamente ao derrubar um copo de água em Lisa.

**Mini Flashback**

_-Vocês tão vendo?? Ela não o larga!! Disse Carol olhando para Lisa e Sirius que se abraçavam._

_-Oh minha amiga...vai lá e atrapalha!! Disse Natalie._

_-Como?? Perguntou Carol com os olhos brilhando de excitação._

_-Bem Carol, nada que um copo de água não resolva!! Respondeu Petúnia sorrindo._

**Fim do mini Flashback**

-Ai queridinha!! Desculpa!! Disse Carol sorrindo falsamente ao derrubar um copo de água em Lisa.

A principio Lisa olhou de forma mortal pra loira _Ah queridinha, se você pensa que vai me abater, ta muito enganada_ pensou Lisa sorrindo de forma dissimulada.

-Que é isso _amiga_!! Tava mesmo quente aqui!! Falou a morena e pra total surpresa de Carol passou a mão pela nuca de Sirius e o beijou, sendo rapidamente correspondida.

Depois de algum tempo eles finalmente se separaram e quando Lisa virou o rosto deu de cara com Carol "assistindo" ao beijo.

-Fofinha, deixe-me dizer uma coisinha, se você quer aprender a beijar tem que partir pra prática, não ficar só olhando, mas te digo uma coisa minha linda, com esse moreninho você não aprende! Falou Lisa debochada beijando Sirius novamente pra total irritação de Carol que saiu pisando forte.

-Pode me usar toda vez que você quiser pra fazer raiva a ela!! Disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Seu bobo!! Disse Lisa levemente vermelha.

**--**

-Eu acho que você errou na fantasia!! Disse uma voz atrás de Jane.

-Como?? Perguntou à loirinha virando pra encarar o menino.

-Sei lá!! Você deveria ter optado por rainha sei lá! Só essa fantasia se igualaria a você!! Disse o menino, a frase pode ate ser batida, mas o sorriso que ele lhe lançou tirou tudo.

-Pois eu disse justamente o contrario a ela!! Disse Remus chegando finalmente onde eles estavam – Afinal, linda ela sempre é.

Jane não sabia de onde Remus havia saído e vencido sua timidez.

-E posso saber quem é você?? Perguntou o garoto irritado.

-Meu namorado!! Falou Jane sorrindo.

-Você não me disse que tinha namorado!! Falou o menino.

-Você não me deu tempo!! Disse Jane fazendo o menino sair de lá rapidamente.

-Porque você disse aquilo?? Perguntou Remus corado.

-Sei lá não gostei do papo dele – Respondeu Jane _E eu queria que fosse verdade_ completou a loira mentalmente.

-Ah! Disse Lupin levemente desapontado.

-E também por isso!! Disse Jane ficando na ponta do pé e o beijando.

**--**

-Você ta melhor?? Perguntou Lílian sentando ao lado dele na cama.

-To sim!! Dói só um pouquinho nas costas!! Respondeu James abrindo os olhos pra vê-la.

-James, a culpa disso tudo é minha!! Desculpa!! Falou Lílian.

-Sua?? Ta louca Lílian, claro que nada que aconteceu hoje foi sua culpa!! Disse James aumentando levemente o tom de voz – Você me salvou ali!!

-James...

-Nem ouse retrucar Srta. Evans!! Se você falar mais uma vez que você teve alguma culpa no que aconteceu eu juro que vou ficar muito chateado com você!! Falou James.

-Você tem certeza que ta bem?? Perguntou ela preocupada.

-Tenho!! Respondeu James sorrindo – E os trouxas?? Tão bem??

Lílian sorriu e contou a ele o plano feito por Sirius e como tinha acabado perfeita a história.

-Ai meu Merlin, se o Almofadinha já se acha mais que tudo, imagina agora!! Disse James com uma cara engraçada dividida entre alivio, riso e desespero.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso!! Ele vai ficar insuportável! Disse Lílian sorrindo, mas ficando seria ao notar o modo intenso que James a olhava.

-Lily, eles não te machucaram né?? Quero dizer não te fizeram nada com você quando eu estava desacordado, né?? Perguntou James.

Lílian pensou no quase Avada que havia recebido, mas vendo a preocupação estampada no rosto do maroto disse:

-Não, eles não me fizeram nada!!

-Ainda bem!! Falou o maroto passando a mão pelo rosto dela e descendo ate a sua nuca, esquecendo a dor no tórax ele levantou um pouco e colou seus lábios com o dela.

Ficaram naquela posição desconfortável **(N/a: Entende-se que o beijo não estava desconfortável, mas a dor que James sentia no tórax fazia com que o fato dele ter "levantado" ficar desconfortável)** por um certo tempo, ate James não mais agüentar e deitar, o que normalmente significaria o fim do beijo foi justamente o contrario, já que Lílian acabou deitando-se em cima de James fazendo com que o inocente beijo inicial tornasse algo bem mais caloroso, pois as mãos dos dois percorriam cada parte do corpo um do outro, e logo a blusa preta que James usava estava jogada em qualquer parte do quarto e o vestido de Lílian com o fecho aberto ate a metade, permitido que James acariciasse a menina por dentro da roupa.

Ao sentir o fecho terminar de ser aperto Lílian sentia os beijos de James descendo pela superfície do seu pescoço indo em direção ao seu colo levemente descoberto.

-James!! Chamou a ruiva – É melhor pararmos.

Mas se da convicção de suas palavras dependessem o futuro do mundo bruxo as novas gerações não existiriam, pois assim que falou isso Lílian beijou James com necessidade, colocando em segundo plano a vontade de respirar, afinal porque essa lei básica da respiração?? Se tudo que eles desejavam eram se beijar eternamente??

Com o passar dos segundos as caricias foram se tornando mais intensas e desejáveis.

-Jay...para!! Pediu Lílian com a mesma convicção de antes.

-Por quê?? Perguntou o maroto dando mordidinhas no lombo da orelha dela.

-Porque, depois eu sei que vamos nos arrepender...e eu não quero me arrepender de algo tão importante!! Respondeu Lílian com dificuldade.

Respirando fundo James desgrudou o seu corpo do dela e delicadamente a vez sair de cima de si fazendo com que ela deitasse ao seu lado e assim passaram muito tempo tentando recuperar o fôlego e no caso de Lílian o bom senso.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir!! Disse Lílian ajeitando seu vestido e cabelo

-Já?? Perguntou Jimmy fazendo cara de cervo abandonado

-É melhor!! Respondeu Lílian quando na verdade queria dizer que não, que passaria mais algum tempo ali com ele, mas pela primeira vez seu lado racional ganhou da Lana.

-Vem me ver amanha?? Perguntou ele fazendo bico.

-Claro, tenho que te dar sua porção!! Respondeu Lílian.

-Só por isso?? Perguntou o moreno aumentando o bico.

-E pra ver como você esta!! Disse Lílian sorrindo.

-Então durma com os anjos minha ruivinha!! Disse James sorrindo.

-Você também!! Disse Lílian _**'E sonhe comigo'**_ completou Lílian mentalmente saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si encostando nela tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-O Pontas ainda ta acordado Lily?? Perguntou Sirius e quando Lílian abriu os olhos deparou-se com Sirius, Remus, Lisa e Jane a olhando curiosos.

-Ah ta-ta sim!! Respondeu a ruiva envergonhada.

-Valeu!! Disseram os marotos entrando no quarto do amigo.

-Lil, o que foi hein?? Perguntou Jane estudando a amiga com cuidado.

-Pelo jeito algo bem divertido!! Disse Lisa olhando as marcas que se faziam presentes no pescoço branco da menina.

-Lisa, não diga besteiras!! Vocês sabem que é só de mentira o namoro!! Respondeu Lílian ficando mais vermelha que seu cabelo.

-Tem certeza Lílian?? Pra mim esse namoro há muito tempo deixou de ser só imaginário!! Falou Lisa recebendo a confirmação de Jane, e sem esperar a ruiva falar alguma coisa as amigas lhe deram as costas em direção aos seus quartos deixando para trás Lílian em um misto de medo, susto, alegria e vergonha.

**N/a: Mais uma capítulo e esse ficou enorme...espero que tenham gostado!!**

**Thaty-- **_Que bom que você gostou...espero que continue gostando!!_

**Sany Evans-- **_Oi!! Tudo sim e com você?? Nossa que honra! Que bom que você gostou dos capítulos postados espero que goste dessa também, é um dos meus favoritos._

**Marismylle-- **_hoho o James abalou...pra o Sr. Evans ver que não é ele que manda...pra falar a verdade nem eu confio mais nessa mentira kkkkkk_

**Bom gente...o que me resta é pedir comentários, dá uma satisfação receber opiniões!! Então comentem que o próximo capítulo vem rapidinho.**


	10. Ops

**Capítulo 9--Ops!!**

-Lílian Evans!! Para de enrolar!! Disse Lisa emburrada.

-Ai Lisa!! O que você quer?? Perguntou Lílian irritada, desde que havia acordado Lisa não parava de fazer perguntas.

-Lílian, amiga!! Você não acha que tem nada pra falar não?? Perguntou Lisa.

-Tenho?? Perguntou Lílian tentando fugir do assunto.

-É claro que não!! Disse Lisa irônica – Ah!! Pera ai!! Talvez o fato de a nossa bela amiga ruiva sair do quarto do "namorado" cheia de marcas no pescoço...e levemente descabelada!!

-Vocês não vão descansar ate eu contar não é?? Perguntou Lílian desanimada.

-Não mesmo!! Responde Jane sorrindo.

Lílian contou tudo que tava aconteceu ficando extremamente corada a cada palavra que dizia.

-É Jane se esse namoro fosse de verdade a nossa Ruivinha teria dormindo em outro quarto – Disse Lisa com um quê de ironia na voz.

-Para!! Disse Lílian corando ainda mais.

-É pelo jeito só temos pessoas envergonhadas nessa casa!! Disse Sirius chegando à parte do jardim em que as meninas estavam junto com os marotos Lucas, Colin e Lucy.

-Por quê?? Perguntou Lisa inconscientemente sorrindo assim que viu o moreno.

-Bom... – Disse Sirius também sorrindo – O Reminho tava da cor da Lily!!

-Por quê?? Perguntou Lisa rindo.

-Bom à gente só perguntou como foi a festa ontem!! Respondeu James rindo ao ver Jane corar tanto quanto o amigo.

-O que foi Janezinha?? Com vergonha também?? Perguntou Sirius rindo.

-Cala a boca Black!! Disse Remus vermelho – Jane será que eu podia falar com você??

-Claro!! Vamos por ali!! Disse Jane indo com Remus para uma parte do jardim que os amigos não escutariam a conversa.

-O que foi Lucy?? Perguntou Lisa notando que a amiga estava emburrada.

-Ela ta com raiva de mim!! Respondeu Lucas.

-Que eu saiba eu sou a Lucy...a não ser que tenha mudado o seu nome!! Falou Lucy irritada pro loiro.

-Por que você ta com raiva?? Perguntou Lílian tentando não olhar pra James que a fitava de forma intensa e incansável.

-Porque ele ficou com a Natalie!! Respondeu Colin.

-Oh eu não sabia que eu tinha contratado porta voz!! Será que vocês poderiam me deixar responder as perguntas que são direcionadas a mim?? Perguntou Lucy com ainda mais raiva.

-Que mau gosto Lucas!! Comentou Lisa olhando de forma compreensiva pra amiga.

-Aham!! Concordou Lílian.

-Foi o que eu disse!! Falou Lucy.

-Oh meninas!! Quem ficou com ela foi vocês ou eu?? Perguntou Lucas.

-Pra mim chega!! Tchau!! Falou Lucy saindo do jardim bufando.

-Me diz, qual é o mal deu ficar com uma garota?? Perguntou Lucas irritado.

-Se você não percebe...não é a gente que vai dizer!! Disse Lílian finalmente se rendendo e encarando James que ainda a olhava insistente como sempre.

-Ah vocês não sabem!! Disse Sirius fazendo pose de velha fofoqueira.

-O que?? Perguntou Lisa rindo da forma que ele estava sentado.

-Adivinhem com quem a Petúnia ficou!! Disse ele.

-A Petúnia ficou com alguém?? Pensei que ela era tão feia que não tinha ficado com ninguém!! Ainda era BV!! Disse James rindo.

Ao escutar isso Lílian deixou sua mente vagar ate quando tinha 14 anos.

**FlashBack**

_Lílian andava apresada pelos corredores de hogwarts, tinha perdido a hora na biblioteca e faltava apenas 10 minutos para o horário de ficar rodando pelo colégio acabar. Ia andando ate sentir uma mão lhe puxar para uma sala vazia._

_-POTTER!! Quer me matar de susto?? Perguntou à ruiva sentindo seu coração batendo rápido ao sentir a proximidade em que eles estavam, podia dizer a todos que o odiava, mas na verdade ela sabia que era exatamente o contrario que sentia, porém nunca ninguém saberia disso._

_-Sabe Lil, eu tava pensado se você não aceitaria sair comigo!! Disse James sorrindo._

_-Me poupe Potter!! Agora você poderia sair da minha frente?? Perguntou Lílian irritada._

_-Porque não Lily?? Perguntou James com o seu melhor sorriso._

_-Porque eu n-ã-o-q-u-e-r-o!! Soletrou Lílian._

_-A é?? Perguntou James aproximando seu rosto do dela._

_-É sim, por quê?? Perguntou ela impetuosa._

_-Por isso!! Respondeu James a beijando._

**Fim do FlashBack**

_Era irônico o fato do meu primeiro beijo ter sido com ele...quer dizer quando eu contei as meninas falei que tinha ficado com raiva, passei umas duas semanas sem olhar pra cara dele, mas na verdade lá no fundo eu sabia que eu tinha gostado!!_ pensou Lílian.

-Lílian!! Lil!! Lily!! Ruivinha!! Anjo ruivo!! Princesinha!! Evans!! Lílian Potter!! Chamou James.

-Ah oi?? Perguntou Lílian saindo do mundo da lua.

-Ta vendo gente!! Ela não respondeu em nenhum outro...só no "Lílian Potter"!! Disse James sorrindo.

-O que é?? Perguntou Lílian envergonhada.

-Só que a gente ta te chamando a séculos e você pensando na morte da bezerra **(N/a: É a nova!!)** – Disse Lisa rindo.

-Falem!! Pediu Lílian.

-Não eu só estava contando que a Petúnia ficou com o Valter!! Disse Sirius.

-Ela ficou com aquilo?? Eca!! Disse Lílian fazendo cara de nojo.

**--**

_-Cala a boca Black!! Disse Remus vermelho – Jane será que eu podia falar com você??_

_-Claro!! Vamos por ali!! Disse Jane indo com Remus para uma parte do jardim que os amigos não escutariam a conversa – Então o que foi??_

-Jane, bom assim...eu adorei o que aconteceu ontem...

-Mas?? Perguntou a loira descrente.

-Eu não posso!! Você não entenderia, mas eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou...eu não posso!! Disse Remus tentando não encará-la.

-Porque você não pode?? Porque é um lobisomem?? Perguntou Jane incrédula.

-Como você sabe disso?? Perguntou Remus incrédulo.

-Não insulte a minha inteligência Remus Lupin!! Eu e as meninas sabemos disso desde o segundo ano!! Respondeu Jane.

-E mesmo assim você me beijou?? Perguntou Remus abismado.

-Agora você me insultando!! Falou Jane começando a se irritar.

-Desculpa Jane, mas é que normalmente as pessoas correm de mim quando descobrem!! Disse Remus infeliz.

-Remus, eu não ligo pra essa maldição!! Eu gosto, eu quero você desse jeitinho que você é!! Disse Jane se aproximando dele – E a de você se disser mais algum "mas".

Ao dizer isso a menina ficou de ponta de pé e o beijou com amor.

**--**

-Pelo o jeito a conversa deve esta interresante!! A Jane ainda não deu as caras!! Comentou Lílian esperando as unhas secarem e amaldiçoando o fato de não ser maior de idade pra fazer isso com um feitiço.

-Deve mesmo! Disse Lucy sentada na penteadeira da ruiva.

-A deixa aproveitar com o loirinho dela!! Disse Lisa desligada.

-Você bem que queria estar com seu moreninho né?? Perguntou Lílian sorrindo.

-Que eu saiba, nesse quarto a única que "tem" um moreninho pra ficar é você Ruiva!! Disse Lisa sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Bom que eu saiba o Sirius não pintou o cabelo!! Disse Lílian alfinetando a amiga.

-Oh Ruiva!! Que eu saiba eu não to namorando nem ficando serio com ele!! Disse Lisa.

-E o que você acha que ta rolando entre vocês?? Perguntou Lílian abismada.

-Talvez uma caso de verão!! Respondeu Lisa.

-Mas você queria que fosse só isso?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Você sabe que não!! Respondeu a morena levemente triste.

**--**

-Então ela sabia de tudo?? Perguntou James sorrindo quando Remus terminou de contar que Jane e as meninas sabiam que ele era um lobisomem.

-Sabia, e mesmo assim me beijou e não me rejeitou!! Disse Remus feliz.

-Então quer dizer que uma lobinha enlaçou o lobinho!! Disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Pois é!! Disse Remus rindo – Nós estamos namorando.

-Vixe, nem ficando serio!! To vendo que o negocio é de verdade!! Disse James rindo.

-E você e a Lisa, Sirius?? Perguntou Remus.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Sirius.

-Não se faz de idiota! Disse James.

-Bom, eu só fico pensando porque nunca tinha olhado de verdade pra ela antes!! Comentou Sirius mais pra ele do que para os amigos.

-Porque você vivia dizendo que como ela era amiga da Lil pensava que ela deveria ser tão chata quanto minha ruivinha!! Mesmo meu anjo ruivo não sendo chata!! Respondeu James.

-Ah era mesmo!! Disse Sirius lembrando da cara do amigo quando disse aquilo.

-Então a moreninha ta encoleirando o cachorrinho?? Perguntou Remus sorrindo.

-Eu não disse nada!! Falou Sirius sorrindo.

-Ola marotos!! Disse Lucas e Colin.

-Ola!! Responderam os meninos.

-Vamos jogar um esporte trouxa?? Perguntou Colin.

-Qual?? Perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Vôlei!! Respondeu Lucas.

-É legal?? Perguntou James.

-É sim!! E a gente aproveita e chama as meninas pra jogar!! Disse Colin.

-Perfeito!! Disse Remus sorrindo.

**--**

-Aff ate a Jane desencalhou primeiro que eu!! Comentou Lisa emburrada, mas feliz pela amiga.

-Como assim _ate a Jane_?? Perguntou Jane rapidamente.

-É que você sempre foi meio lesinha! Disse Lisa sorrindo inocentemente.

-O que?? Perguntou Jane irritada.

Mas antes que uma "briga" começasse a porta foi aberta sem nenhuma cerimônia.

-Sabia que a gente poderia estar sem roupa?? Perguntou Lucy irritada ao ver Lucas.

-O que não seria mal!! Disse Sirius malicioso.

-Cala a boca **Black**!! Disse Lisa fingindo-se de brava.

-Tudo bem Lisinha!! Disse Sirius abraçando ela.

-Bom, viemos aqui para convidá-las para jogar vôlei!! Disse Colin.

-Amo esse jogo!! Disse Lílian sorrindo – Bora??

**--**

-Ah Lílian Evans!! Pensei que você fosse bem melhor que isso!! Alfinetou James rindo quando seu time tinha feito mais um ponto – Treze a cinco!! Assim é fácil de mais!!

-De virada é mais gostoso Potter!! Disse Lílian não podendo deixar de rir.

-Gostoso?? Eu sei que sou!! Disse James rindo.

-Idiota!! Falou Lílian rindo enquanto sacava.

-Então aquele é o tal James!! Disse Daniel.

-Pois é!! Dá pra acreditar?? Perguntou Ricardo ao amigo que junto a ele assistia o jogo.

-E eles namoram há muito tempo?? Perguntou Daniel.

-Aham!! Um ano e tantos meses!! Respondeu Ricardo.

_Muito interressante_ pensou Daniel.

**--**

-3 a 0!! KKKK Achei que ia ser mais difícil!! KKKK _"Eu amo esse jogo"_ KKKK Eu pensei seriamente que vocês jogariam melhor!! Disse James gargalhando.

-Terminou a seção humilhação?? Perguntou Lílian querendo ficar emburrada, mas não conseguindo.

-Que nada!! Só ta começando!! Vou me gabar dessa vitória esmagadora pelo resto da minha vida!! Disse James bebendo um pouco de água.

-Aff!! Por quê?? Perguntou à ruiva.

-Sei lá!! É divertido!! Respondeu James ainda rindo.

-Fico cada dia mais impressionada com o seu humor negro!! Disse Lílian sorrindo.

-Então!! Esqueceu da nossa aposta?? Perguntou James ficando um pouco mais serio.

**Mini FlashBack**

_-Amo esse jogo!! Disse Lílian sorrindo – Bora??_

_-Então quer dizer que você é boa nesse jogo?? Perguntou James._

_-Boa não, ótima!! Respondeu Lílian sorrindo convencida._

_-Vixe!! A convivência com o Sirius afetou o seu ego amiga!! Comentou Lisa sorrindo._

_-Então o que você acha de uma aposta?? Perguntou James pra Lílian._

_-Qual?? Perguntou à ruiva._

_-Se eu ganhar, você admite em alto e bom som que eu sou: Lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito – Disse James E que me ama completou mentalmente. _

_-E se __**eu**__ ganhar?? Perguntou Lílian _

_-Você pode pedir o que quiser!! Respondeu James estendendo a mão._

_-Ta certo!! Disse Lílian apertando a mão dele selando a aposta._

**Fim do Mini FlashBack**

-A aposta?? Perguntou Lílian querendo se fazer de desentendida.

-Pode parar de se fazer de desentendida e falar logo!! Disse James com um sorriso falso.

-Ta!! Vocêélindomaravilhosoeperfeito!! Disse Lílian de forma muito rápida.

-Lílian! Era para ser em alto e bom som, ou seja, de forma clara!! Disse James rindo.

-Ta!! Você é lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito!! Satisfeito?? Perguntou Lílian emburrada.

-Oh Lily!! Eu sabia que você me achava tudo isso!! Disse James passando a mão pela cintura dela tentando puxá-la para um abraço.

-Sai pra lá James!! Você ta todo suado!! Disse Lílian tentando "fugir" do abraço.

-Como se você também não estivesse!! Disse James rindo "prendendo" ela em seus braços – Mas mesmo assim fica linda e cheirosa – Disse o maroto beijando o pescoço da ruiva sabendo que ali era seu ponto fraco.

-Jimmy!! Disse ela antes dos dois se unirem num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

**--**

-Hahaha!! A ruiva vai ficar com ódio!! Disse Sirius para Lisa, comemorando a vitória já que ambos estavam no time vencedor.

-É mesmo!! Eu mesma pensei que ela ia ganhar!! Disse Lisa.

-Amei esse plano!! Disse a voz esganiçada de Amy vindo do quarto da Petúnia.

-Você escutou isso?? Perguntou Sirius sussurrando pra Lisa.

-Aham!! Respondeu Lisa.

-Depois dessa a sua maninha nunca mais vai olhar pro James...e ela vai ser meu!! Disse Amy com tom alegre.

-Aham!! Tudo vai ser perfeito nesse acampamento!! Disse Petúnia rindo.

-Ai meu Merlin!! A gente tem que falar com a Lil e o James!! Disse Lisa correndo arrastando Sirius consigo.

**--**

-Vocês não acreditam!! Disse Lisa entrando com tudo na cozinha.

-Ahn?? Perguntou Lílian empurrando James com tudo.

-E é que o namoro é de mentirinha!! Sussurrou Jane para o namorado.

-O que foi?? Perguntou James irritado.

-Pode ir ficando calminho Pontas!! O que viemos falar é de total importância pra vocês!! Falou Sirius divertido.

-O que?? Perguntou Lílian curiosa.

Logo Lisa contou o que tinha ouvido.

-A Carol disse que ia ter um acampamento mesmo!! Disse Jane.

-Que plano será esse?? Perguntou Lílian.

-Não sei ruivinha!! Mas elas não deviam querer aprontar com um maroto!! Disse James enigmático.

**--**

-James!! Você só pode ser louco!! Disse Remus exaltado.

-Louco não!! Inteligente!! Disse James.

-E como você pretende fazer isso?? Perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

-Bom meu caro Almofadinha, meu papis andou me ensinando um pouquinho de Oclumência e Legilimência!! Respondeu James.

-É meu caro amigo, mas para você "ler" os pensamentos dela você vai ter que fazer contato visual!! E posso saber como você vai fazer isso?? Perguntou Remus.

-Simples! Olhando dentro dos olhos delas!! Disse James com cara de obvio.

-Ah é?? Daí você tira sua varinha do bolso e grita Legimência?? Perguntou Remus irônico.

-Bom Lobinho, ela não precisa estar de fato acordada para o James olhar nos olhos dela!! Disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Remus com muito medo da resposta.

-Bom, o que algumas gotinhas de poção do sono não faz?? Perguntou Sirius tirando um pequeno vidrinho de dentro da sua mochila.

-Não!! Vocês não podem fazer isso!! Disse Remus horrorizado.

-Nossa Almofadinha!! Você é um gênio!! Essa idéia é tudo!! Que tal colocarmos na hora do jantar a poção?? Perguntou James como se não tivesse escutasse o comentário de Remus.

-Vocês não podem estar levando a serio isso!! Disse Remus.

-Ah Aluado, deixa de ser estraga prazeres e colabora!! Disse Sirius – E Pontas vamos colocar o plano em pratica!!

**--**

**(Narrado por Lílian)**

-Então o lance do acampamento é de verdade?? Perguntou Lucy que já estava a par de tudo.

-É sim! O papai me disse hoje, nós vamos com ele e um amigo dele...como é mesmo o nome?? Ahh Daniel!! Falei meio animada e meio desanimada.

-Fica desanimada não amor!! Eu e os marotos temos um plano pra descobrir que armação as barbies aprontaram!! Disse James me abraçando com carinho.

-Os marotos não!! Você e o Sirius!! Exclua-me dessa!! Disse Remus rapidamente o que fez com que me preocupasse.

-Que plano é esse Potter?? Perguntei.

-Nada de mais minha ruivinha!! O Aluado é que é exagerado!! Mas é melhor a gente descer por jantar!! Disse ele sorrindo.

-Ta!! Falei a contragosto.

Descemos animados tagarelando, a Lucy ainda não falava com o Lucas e eu tinha uma leve impressão que já, já ele ia endoidar sem ela por perto, tava na hora dele se tocar do quanto gostava dela.

O James segurava na minha mão e eu o vi lançando olhares furtivos para Sirius que eu jurei que ele tinha sumido por alguns segundos. Chegamos à sala de jantar e todos já estavam na sala, fomos apresentados as amigo do meu pai e eu não sei se foi por impressão, mas vi o tal Daniel olhando (ler-se secando) pra mim e acredito que fiquei muito vermelha, quando virei pra olhar pro James ele me pareceu serio de mais, talvez tivesse notado também, então para surpresa dele dei um selinho demorado e carinho nele e eu achei que o Daniel virou a cara pra não ver o beijo, mas não sei, afinal tava muito ocupada olhando para aqueles maravilhosos olhos castanho-esverdeado.

**--**

**Lá pelas 11 horas**

-Nossa!! Que sono!! Tchau meninas, vou dormir um pouquinho para estar perfeita amanha e acabar com aquela ruiva azeda e idiota!! Disse Amy se despedindo das amigas e indo ate o quarto.

-Perfeito!! Vamos começar o plano!! E para melhorar ela ta pensando no planinho delas!! Disse Sirius ao escutar a menina se despedir.

-_Ruiva azeda e idiota_?? Quem ela pensa que é pra falar isso?? Perguntou James indignado.

-Vamos logo James!! Disse Remus a contragosto.

Eles rapidamente subiram e entraram no quarto da menina que dormia profundamente.

-Sirius, abre os olhos dela pra acontecer o contato visual! Pediu James.

O moreno abriu as pálpebras dela e James se curvou mantendo um contato visual com a adormecida pegou a varinha com cuidado e sussurrou "Legimência" após alguns minutos de tensão James se afastou dela tento a informação que precisava.

-Vamos!! Ela vai pensar que apenas sonhou com tudo isso!! Disse James indo ate o seu quarto e contando rapidamente o que tinha "visto".

-É simples, porém teria feito um grande estrago!! Disse Remus aliviado por ter dado tudo certo e por agora saberem o que as loucas iriam aprontar.

-Ah mais agora a Amy Cater vai aprender a duras penas a não se meter com James Isaac Potter!! Disse James com um brilho estranho no olhar.

_Às vezes o Pontas me assusta_ pensou Sirius,

**N/a: Ola meus amores!! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e desculpem a demora.**

**Marismylle-- **_Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Esse ficou menor, mas espero que goste também!!_

**Thel-- **_Nossa!! Que bom que você gostou da fic...espero que goste também desse cap!_

**Bom, já me vou!! A capa da fic ta no meu perfil, mas se alguém quiser me ensinar como faz pra que assim que clica aparece a imagem eu iria adorar.**

**Espero que todos gostem desse capítulo e que, por favor, comentem!!**

**Ate o próximo!! Bejinhos!**


	11. De mal a pior

**Capítulo 10-- De mal a pior**

O dia do acampamento chegou nebuloso, assim como o humor da maioria que ali estava.

-Nós vamos contar as meninas?? Perguntou Remus aos outros marotos que desciam as escadas com suas malas de acampamento

-Claro que não né Aluado!! Só se for para a Lily me matar mesmo!! Dãaa!! Tu acha mesmo que eu ia dizer a ela que tinha usado "Legimência" na trouxa?? Ela me matava!! Disse James sorrindo

-Ah é!! A Lílian tem síndrome de "boa menina"!! Comentou Remus

-E ai?? Perguntou Sirius

-A gente vai dizer que não sabe, mas seja o que for vou fazer de tudo pra no mínimo humilhar aquela louca!! Disse James com um sorriso assustador

-É assim que se fala Pontas!! Disse Sirius batendo de leve nas costas do amigo

-Aham! Concordou Remus para surpresa dos amigos

--

-Nossa aqui é tudo!! Disse Natalie olhando em volta

-Tirando os mosquitos irritantes!! Falou Carol olhando para todas as partes com nojo

-Ta tudo combinado para hoje a noite?? Perguntou Amy

-Combinadíssimo!! Disse Petúnia sorrindo maleficamente

--

-Ola Lílian!! Disse Daniel se aproximando lentamente de Lílian a assustando

-Ah!! Oi!! Falou Lílian encabulada

-Gostou do lugar?? Perguntou o amigo do Sr. Evans

-Gostei sim!! É muito bonito!! Disse Lílian querendo acabar aquele dialogo um tanto quanto desconcertante

-Fui eu que escolhi!! Disse ele sorrindo e ela retribuiu meio desconcertada

-Seu sorriso é incrivelmente bonito!! Assim como a dona!! Disse ele galanteador

-O que?? Perguntou a ruiva incrédula

-Bom, normalmente uma pessoa agradece quando recebe um elogio!! Disse ele tentando ser charmoso, mas para os olhos de Lílian pareceu ridículo

-Bem, normalmente eu agradeceria se eu não tivesse namorado e o Senhor não fosse amigo do meu pai!! Disse Lílian tentando com todas as forças ser educada

-Oh lindinha!! Fala assim não!! Disse Daniel passando as costas da mão na bochecha da menina

-Olha!! Eu acho que escutei alguém me chamando!! Eu já vou indo!! Disse Lílian, mas foi impedida de andar, pois Daniel segurou seu braço – Olha aqui é melhor você me soltar se não eu...

-Você o que em bonitinha, vai chamar o namoradinho?? Ou o papai?? Perguntou ele forçando uma aproximação dos seus corpos

-Sai!! Me solta!! Disse Lílian tentando se soltar, mas só conseguindo um corte no braço

-Solta ela!! Mandou Sirius se aproximando deles

-Ora, ora, se você acha que pode mandar em mim moleque ta muito enganado!! Disse Daniel praticamente cuspindo as palavras – Bom Lílian, infelizmente esse ai nos atrapalho, mas nos encontramos de novo

Ao falar isso ele começou a se afastar, porém ao se igualar com Sirius recebeu um soco direto no olho, primeiro de vários que se seguiram.

-Olha aqui!! Se você chegar perto novamente da Lily, eu juro que eu não vou parar ate sentir todos os ossos da sua cara partir!! Disse Sirius – Entendeu??

-Aham!! Disse o senhor terrivelmente assustado

-Ótimo tio Daniel!! Disse Sirius com um sorriso quase maquiavélico no rosto – Agora dá o fora

O homem correu pra longe de Sirius, que de uma feição assustadora passou para uma preocupada ao se aproximar de Lílian

-Você ta bem?? Perguntou o moreno

-To!! Brigada! Brigada!! Falou a ruiva entre lágrimas

-Oh Lil!! Você é como se fosse uma irmãzinha pra mim!! E pode deixar que eu não conto nada para o James, se não ele mata aquele ali!! Disse Sirius enquanto abraçava a amiga

--

A noite chegou de pressa, para disfarçar os ferimentos Daniel disse a todos que quando fora fazer as compras havia sido assaltado, todos acreditaram e Sirius vire e mexe lançava um sorriso maquiavélico para ele fazendo o senhor tremer todo.

O horário do plano das barbies já estava perto, Lílian e as amigas tinham ido tomar banho e quando voltaram encontraram uma cena peculiar.

Assim que Lílian apareceu Amy se jogou nos braços de James

-Ei Amy o que você pensa que esta fazendo?? Perguntou James com um brilho estranho no olhar sendo observado tanto pelas Barbies quanto pelos amigos e principalmente pela sua ruivinha

-Como o que Bebe?? **(N/a: Lembrem que o James odeia esses apelidinhos)** A gente vem se encontrando as escondidas esse tempo todo!! Disse a loira com um tom falsamente seguro

-Amy, Amy, Amy!! Você pode tirar a máscara!! Disse James tranqüilo

_Obaaa!! O show "Vamos-humilhar-a-louca-que-falou-mau-da-ruivinha-do-Pontas" vai começar_ pensou Sirius tirando da mochila alguns doces da dedos de mal e oferecendo para os amigos como se estivesse pronto para assistir um filme realmente bom.

-Como assim Morzinho?? Perguntou Amy assustada com o tom dele

-Amy, você não se enxerga mesmo né?? "A gente vem se encontrando as escondidas esse tempo todo" Oh menina, se um dia eu surtasse e traí-se a minha namorada com você, seria o que?? Algo de uma noite?? Porque você é o tipo de garota que é só pra ficar!! Disse James num tom frio quase cruel.

-Você ta louca é?? Não foi exatamente isso que você me disse ontem à noite!! Disse Amy tentando tirar o sorriso sarcástico que brincava nos lábios de James, sorriso esse que só aumentou com as palavras dela

_É melhor eu ficar mais próximo do Pontas...ele ta quase pra lançar uma Avada na menina_ pensou Sirius se aproximando mais do amigo

-Ontem à noite?? Bom, queridinha se eu fosse você começava a tomar alguns tanja preta!! Disse James ironicamente – Mas é melhor terminar com o show e colocar as cartas na mesa. Amy, você ainda não entendeu que nunca com a Lily por perto alguém vai querer algo serio com você?? Você acha mesmo que eu olharia pra você tento uma mulher perfeita do meu lado?? Ah minha filha se toca!!

Amy ficou sem reação, primeiro nunca tinha levado um fora e segundo nunca tinham falado aquelas coisas para ela na sua frente, talvez só por costa.

Fazendo o que uma pessoa sem argumento faria, ela deu uma tapa na cara do maroto e saiu sendo acompanhada pelas fieis escuderias.

-Cara James!! Você é o meu ídolo!! Disse Lisa visivelmente adorando a cena

-Acabou com a _Babue_!! Disse Sirius rindo – Deixou o maninho orgulhoso

-É barbie Sirius!! Disse Lisa feliz

-Talvez faltasse um pouco de tato, mas foi perfeito!! Disse Jane sorrindo

-Eu exagerei muito?? Perguntou James

-Nada que aquela menina não merecia escutar!! Disse Remus

-Heehehehe!! Ainda bem!! Não sou de falar essas coisas para mulher nenhuma!! Disse James sorrindo

-Imagine se fosse!! Disse Sirius rindo

-E cadê a Lílian?? Perguntou James olhando em volta

-Ela saiu na hora que você falou "Bom queridinha se eu fosse você começava a tomar alguns tanja preta" o que seriamente eu amei!! Disse Lisa morrendo de se divertir com a "conversa", ou melhor, monologo.

-Saiu?? Aff...vou atrás dela ta miginhos!! Disse James indo ate onde os amigos disseram que ela havia ido

--

-Lily!! Chamou James sorrindo – E o que você achou??

-Você não acha que exagerou um pouquinho?? Perguntou Lílian num tom de voz estranho para ele

-Como assim?? Perguntou James sem entender

-James você humilhou a garota na frente de todo mundo!! Disse Lílian quase irritada

-Oh Lílian!! Deixa-me esclarecer as coisas para você!! Se eu não fizesse aquilo era você que ia ser humilhada!! Disse James começando a ficar irritado com a ruiva – Deixa essa mania de defensora de quem não merece

-Como é?? Perguntou Lílian

-É isso mesmo Lílian!! Você tem que brigar comigo por pessoas que não merecem, é assim com o Ranhoso e agora com a Amy! Falou James chateado

-Você ta dizendo que o que você fez para a Amy é certo, Potter?? Perguntou Lílian indignada

-Ah agora eu voltei a ser o "Potter"?? Perguntou James chateado

-Pra mim você nunca deixou de ser!! Disse Lílian sem pensar e logo se arrependeu de ter falado, pois o rosto raivoso de James tomou feições magoadas

-Então foi somente um fingimento para você?? Perguntou James – Você acreditaria na Amy não era??

-Eu...

-Nem precisa responder Evans!! A resposta ta estampada nos seus olhos!! Disse James magoado – Sabe, para mim não foi um fingimento, era a minha ultima chance de te mostrar o quanto eu amava você, mas pela milésima vez você não acreditou em mim...e eu não quero mais sofrer por você!! Eu desisto!! Mas não se preocupe, sua farsa vai continuar afinal falta só um dia, e é o mínimo que uma ótima atriz pode ganhar – Ao terminar o desabafo James saiu transtornado

-Ah não James!! Sussurrou Lílian se resumindo a lágrimas

**N/a: Ai serio esse capítulo me dá uma vontade de bater na Lily que vocês nem imaginam...Eu sei que ele ficou bem curtinho, mas o próximo ta bem maior!!**

**Thaty-- **_Oi Thaty!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo e da capa, a Luxuria Black faz capas muito lindas mesmo...já ta aqui a continuação, espero que goste._

**Marismylle-- **_Também curiosa para o que elas tão aprontando? Pois espero que não tenha se decepcionado...espero que goste desse capítulo também._

**Bom meus amores...a fic ta quase em reta final, então comentem plx!!**

**Ate o próximo**


	12. Avolta

**Capítulo 11-- A volta**

O dia passou estranhamente triste, as despedidas foram estranhas e no avião Lílian sentava ao lado de Lisa, enquanto Lílian encostava-se ao ombro da amiga deixando descer lágrimas pelo rosto, à morena estava incrivelmente emburrada com uma conversa que escutou

**Mini Flashback**

_-Sirius!! Falou Natalie  
_

_-Oi?? Perguntou o maroto__  
_

_-Eu adorei nosso encontro ta?? E aqui esta meu celular, liga pra mim!! Disse a loira com um sorriso sensual__  
_

_-Ta certo!! Disse Sirius sorrindo safado mais logo perdendo o sorriso quando Lisa passou esbarrando nele_

**Fim do mini Flashback**

Ao finalmente chegarem a Londres foram direto para casa

**--****  
**

O clima na mansão Potter não poderia ser pior, as meninas e Remus já havia ido embora, Lílian passava o dia no quarto, James se trancava na biblioteca e Sirius passava o dia pensando.

A semana que se passou resumiu-se a esse clima citado a cima, ate que Sirius decidiu tomar uma atitude para resolver o seu problema, antes que a coragem sumisse correu ate o quarto de Lílian e entrou sem ao menos bater, lá encontrou uma cena que nunca imaginaria: A pequena ruiva deitada chorando pelo seu amigo.

Tinha ficado com muita raiva dela quando James contará o que aconteceu, mas a raiva sumiu instantaneamente. Ela parecia fragilizada, triste, resumindo: acaba; e acabou se aproximando dela cautelosamente sentando-se na beira da cama dela.

-Lil?? Chamou Sirius a fazendo virar espantada

O maroto pode ver que ela abraçava o ursinho que James tinha lhe dado no seu aniversario passado e o sentimento de pena só aumentou.

-Ah oi Sirius!! Disse Lílian com uma voz embasada pelo choro.

-Lily, eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas eu poderia te pedir um favor?? Perguntou Sirius com voz carinhosa.

-Claro!! Pode sim!! Disse Lily sentando-se na cama para falar melhor com o maroto.

-Você poderia me dar o endereço da Lisa para eu ir lá aparantado?? Perguntou Sirius com cara de cachorro-pidão-molhado-na-chuva-morrendo-de-frio-e-fome.

-Claro!! Respondeu à ruiva escrevendo num pedaço de pergaminho o endereço da amiga.

-Valeu!! Disse Sirius – E ruiva, fala com o Pontas, ele passa o dia na biblioteca, e ele só vai para lá quando quer chorar e não se mostrar fraco.

-Eu sou tão burra!! Disse Lílian desabando na cama.

-Oh ruivinha do Pontas, deixa de ser besta e vai lá!! Encorajou o maroto.

-Você ta certo!! Disse Lílian saindo em direção à biblioteca correndo.

-Não sei o que seria deles sem mim!! Disse Sirius sorrindo indo ate o jardim para aparantar.

--

**(Gente a música que eu vou usar é: Nickelback - Far Away)**

**This time, This place**  
_Esta vez, este lugar_  
**Misused, Mistakes**  
_Maltratado, erros_  
**Too long, Too late**  
_Tempo demais, tão tarde_  
**Who was I to make you wait**  
_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_  
**Just one chance**  
_Apenas uma chance_  
**Just one breath**  
_Apenas uma respiração_  
**Just in case there's just one left**  
_Caso reste apenas um_  
**Cause you know, **  
_Porque você sabe, _  
**you know, you know**  
_Você sabe, você sabe_

Lílian desceu as escadas de forma apresada tropeçando no tapete da sala e levando uma senhora queda, **(N/a: Não resisti hoho)** chegando à porta da biblioteca respirou fundo sentindo as lágrimas já chegando aos seus olhos _Ai meu Merlin!! Ajuda-me por favorrr_ pensou a ruiva abrindo a porta da biblioteca e indo ate o segundo andar, local que sabia ser o favorito de James.

Lá encontrou seu amor treinando feitiços defensivos com uma força excessiva, ela pode perceber que ele descontava tudo que estava sentido naqueles feitiços e a culpa novamente tomou conta de si, ele acabou sentando exausto, mas logo virou assustado ao sentir um perfume conhecido atrás de si.

-O que deseja aqui Evans?? Perguntou James olhando para ela.

Lílian sentiu as lágrimas lhe alcançarem ao escutar ele a chamando pelo sobrenome, mas agüentou firme, afinal tudo aquilo era sua culpa.

-Eu queria falar com você!! Disse a menina olhando para baixo.

-E posso saber o que a senhorita deseja?? Perguntou James ironicamente.

**That I love you**  
_Que eu te amo_  
**That I have loved you all along**  
_Eu te amei o tempo todo_  
**And I miss you**  
_E eu sinto sua falta_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_Estive longe por muito tempo_  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **  
_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_  
**and you'll never go**  
_E você nunca irá _  
**Stop breathing if **  
_Pararei de respirar se_  
**I don't see you anymore**  
_Eu não a vir mais_

-James...

-Ah agora eu voltei a ser "James"?? Perguntou o maroto magoado.

-James...eu...assim...

-Olha, se você não tem nada de importante para me falar eu já to indo ta?? Disse James preparando-se para sair e se controlando para não enxugar as lágrimas que apareciam no rosto de sua amada, quando chegou perto da escada escutou:

-James espera, por favor!! Pediu Lílian agora chorando descontroladamente.

-Lily!! Sussurrou James respirando fundo e se aproximando dela novamente.

**On my knees, I'll ask**  
_De joelhos, eu pedirei_  
**Last chance for one last dance**  
_Última chance para uma última dança_  
**Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
_Porque com você, eu confrontaria_  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_  
**I'd give it all**  
_Eu daria tudo_  
**I'd give for us**  
_Eu daria por nós_  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
_Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei_  
**'Cause you know, **  
_Porque você sabe_  
**you know, you know**  
_você sabe, você sabe_

-Fala!! Pediu James tentando não se perder naqueles olhos verdes.

-James, eu fui uma idiota, eu não queria ter brigado com você, eu não devia ter defendido a Amy, ela não merecia e eu mesmo assim eu fui uma burra!!

**That I love you**  
_Que eu te amo_  
**That I have loved you all along**  
_Eu te amei o tempo todo_  
**And I miss you**  
_E eu sinto sua falta_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_Estive longe por muito tempo_  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **  
_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_  
**and you'll never go**  
_E você nunca irá _  
**Stop breathing if **  
_Pararei de respirar se_  
**I don't see you anymore**  
_Eu não a vir mais_

-Ta tudo bem Evans!! Disse James virando novamente para sair

-Não foi um fingimento, nunca foi!! Talvez só quando eu dizia que eu te odiava, porque nunca foi verdade, eu só tinha medo de sofrer, mas eu te amo como você sempre disse!! Falou Lílian em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para James escutar, o maroto parecia ter sido atingido por algum feitiço, pois ficou parado no meio da sala sem falar ou expressar nada

-James, eu sei que eu te magoei muito, que você ta com raiva, que eu não mereço o seu perdão nem o seu amor e que...

-Lílian...

**So far away**  
_Tão longe_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_Estive longe por muito tempo_  
**So far away**  
_Tão longe_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_Estive longe por muito tempo_  
**But you know, you know, you know **  
_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_

-E que mesmo que você não me perdoe...

-Lílian...

-Eu vou continuar...

-Lílian...

-Te amando...

-LÍLIAN!!

-Oi??

-Eu também te amo!! Falou James a puxando para seus braços e finalmente a beijando, um beijo muito esperado por ambos.

**I wanted **  
_Eu queria_  
**I wanted you to stay**  
_Eu queria que você ficasse_  
**Cause I needed **  
_Porque eu precisava_  
**I need to hear you say **  
_Eu preciso ouvir você dizer_  
**That I love you **  
_Que "eu te amo_  
**That I have loved you all along **  
_Eu te amei o tempo todo_  
**And I forgive you**  
_E eu te perdôo_  
**For being away for far too long **  
_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_  
**So keep breathing **  
_Então continue respirando_  
**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
_Porque eu não irei embora_  
**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
_Segure-se em mim e Nunca me solte_

Sirius aparantou num bairro trouxa e olhou em volta, viu crianças brincando, senhores mais velhos jogando alguma coisa que lembrava xadrez e senhoras aguando o jardim com um aparelho que ele achou que deveria ser trouxa.

-Ola!! A senhora poder-me-ia dizer onde fica a casa dos Foster?? Perguntou ele educadamente a algumas senhoras que estavam conversando na calçada.

Elas o olharam de cima a baixo, por sorte o maroto havia lembrado de usar roupas trouxas, se aquelas senhoras já o estavam analisando ele vestido assim, imagina o que seria se estivesse com roupas de bruxo??

-Ah sim meu rapaz!! É aquela casa verde ali!! Apontou a mulher mais velha.

-Muito obrigado Senhoras!! Disse Sirius se afastando sobre olhares curiosos.

-Sim?? Perguntou uma senhora idosa abrindo a porta da casa verde

-Ola!! Eu gostaria de falar com a Lisa!! Pediu Sirius com o seu melhor sorriso.

-E quem deseja?? Perguntou a mulher.

-Ah Sirius Black!! Respondeu o maroto sorrindo.

-Deixa que eu fale com ele Carmem!! Falou uma senhora vindo em direção a porta – Sou Marianne Foster mãe da Lisa!!

-É um prazer Senhora Foster!! Disse Sirius abismado com a semelhança entre as duas

-O que você deseja com minha filha?? Perguntou Marianne tentando ser educada, já havia escutado muitas coisas sobre aquele rapaz nessa semana.

-Falar com a Lisa!! Disse Sirius sorrindo

-E se ela não quiser falar com você?? Perguntou a mãe de Lisa perdendo a polidez da voz

-Então vou me sentar nesse batente ate ela descer para falar comigo!! Respondeu Sirius com um sorriso cínico

-É a Lisa comentou que você era diferente da sua família, mas a arrogância é a mesma!! Comentou Marianne

-Você conheceu algum Black?? Perguntou Sirius surpreso

-Conheci sim!! Respondeu a mulher surpresa com a pergunta

-Meus pêsames!! Disse Sirius sorrindo  
Marianne ficou momentaneamente sem ação, quer dizer, o garoto apesar de ser a "ovelha branca" dos Black's parecia repudiar a família.

-Então a senhora poderia chamar a Lisa?? Perguntou Sirius

-Ela não quer vê-lo Sirius! Informou Marianne e ao ver a expressão do garoto ela sentiu pena dele – É melhor você ir embora garoto.

-Bom senhora!! Eu já falei só vou sair daqui quando falar com a Lisa, então... – Disse Sirius sentando no batente da porta

**--****  
**

-Se livrou dele Mammy?? Perguntou Lisa

-Não!! O garoto ta decidido a falar com você!! Ta lá sentado na batente!! Disse Marianne– Ele é mesmo lindo!!

-Lindo e cachorro!! Comentou Lisa olhando o garoto da janela

-Porque você não vai falar com ele?? Perguntou Marianne

-Você acha que eu deveria ir Mãe?? Perguntou Lisa insegura

-Bom, ele apesar da arrogância dos Black's parece ser um ótimo rapaz!! Respondeu Marianne – Vai lá!!

**--****  
**

-O que você quer falar Black?? Perguntou Lisa e Sirius ficou em pé em um pulo, já tava pensando em desistir e ir embora.

-Falar com você!! Respondeu Sirius

-Sobre os seus encontros com a Natalie?? Perguntou ela emburrada

-Posso te contar a história toda?? Pediu Sirius

-Pode!! Respondeu Lisa

**Flashback****  
****(Narrado por Sirius)**

_-Eu sei!! Falou Natalie sorrindo __  
_

_-Sabe o que?? Perguntei alienado olhando você passar__  
_

_-Que você e os outros garotos são bruxos!! Informou a loira para o meu choque__  
_

_-Bruxo? Ta louca?? Perguntei tentando parecer calmo__  
_

_-Nem se faça de desentendido!! Eu vi vocês no quarto da Amy!! Disse ela sorrindo vitoriosa__  
_

_-Tem como você provar?? Perguntei mal-educado__  
_

_-Não!! Mas posso fazer aquela morena ridícula usar essa "magia" a Petúnia falou que não podia usar fora da escola né?? Coitadinha!! Vai ser expulsa!! Disse ela com ar te falsa magoa__  
_

_-O que você quer?? Perguntei com uma vontade louca de mandar uma Avada nela__  
_

_-Um encontro!! Respondeu ela sorrindo – Amanhã!!_

**Fim do FlashBack**

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso?? Perguntou Lisa descrente

-Lisa, eu sei que parece um pouco absurdo...

-Um pouco é?? Você mesmo não disse que marotos não sofrem chantagem, fazem?? Perguntou Lisa curiosa

_Malditas frases para vangloriar os marotos_ pensou Sirius irritado

-Talvez seja por isso que eu não disse a ninguém...Sabe Lisa, além da arrogância também herdei o orgulho, e eu não queria que o James ficasse pensando que a culpa era dele, afinal fui mais que a favor no lance da Legimência ele não tinha porque ficar chateado, já tinha dado confusão de mais!! Disse Sirius tentando ser o mais sincero possível

-Sirius...

-Olha Lisa, eu só to aqui tentando te explicar tudo porque você para mim não qualquer um com quem fiquei, é difícil falar dos meus sentimentos abertamente, eu acho que isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo, mas sabe Lisa eu acho que eu estou apaixonado por você!! Falou Sirius de uma vez só

-Oh meu Merlin!! É serio?? Perguntou Lisa mais do que surpresa.

-Lisa, olha é bem difícil para mim, porém você sabe...assim...quer...tipo...meio que...bem... – Tentou falar Sirius

-Fala logo Black!! Disse Lisa fingindo-se de irritada

-Ta você Lisa Foster, aceita ser minha namorada?? Perguntou Sirius ficando levemente corado

-E pensei que não viveria para ver esse momento!! Comentou Lisa espantada

-Isso por acaso é resposta que se dá quando alguém lhe pede em namoro?? Perguntou Sirius quase desesperado

-Ah desculpa!! É claro que eu aceito ser sua namorada Sirius Black!! Respondeu Lisa sorrindo feliz – Mas eu quero é que você saia da linha Sr. Black – Disse a morena puxando ele pela gola da camisa (como se fosse uma coleira) e beijando ele.  
Sirius deu um meio sorriso antes de aprofundar o beijo, ficaram se beijando por certo tempo ate zoada de tosses os fizeram de separar.

-Ola!! Eu sou Alan Foster pai da Lisa!! Disse um senhor com um tom irritado

-Ah...oi!! Sou Sirius Black namorado da Lisa!! Disse Sirius deixando Lisa extremamente vermelha com a situação que foi pega pelo pai

**-- **

_Oi Amor,_

_Nossa já to morrendo de saudades de você sabia?? Duas semanas sem te ver é demais pra mim...__  
_

_Aconteceu muita coisa enquanto você não estava nunca imaginei a Lílian e o James tão bem, quase todo dia eu recebo uma cartinha toda apaixonada dela, é tão fofo!!__  
_

_Se não é dela a carta é da Lisa, serio to aqui abismada com o que os marotos são capazes de fazer!! Hehehe__  
_

_Como foi a viajem?? Espero que não tenha encontrado nenhuma vella por lá hein??__  
_

_Minha mãe ta ajeitando tudo para o jantar de sexta, ela ta morrendo de curiosidade pra conhecer você, também eu não consigo dizer uma frase que no meio não tenha o seu nome...__  
_

_Bom, meu Lobinho sexta-feira eu te espero aqui às sete horas da noite ta??_

_Te amo_

_Jane Tyler_

Remus leu e releu a carta sem conter o sorriso no rosto, sentia as mesmas sensações que ela, não conseguia mais segurar a saudade, mas esse jantar de sexta tava lhe tirando o sono.

--

_Oi marotos!!_

_Serio pensei que ia ser um desastre o jantar na casa da Jane, mas ao contrario, foi ótimo. __  
__Os pais dela me trataram super bem, nem ligaram o fato de ser um pouco mais pobre que a família dela. __  
_

_Pelo que parece eles descobriram o meu probleminha, mas ai a Jane conversou com eles e por incrível que pareça eles aceitaram o nosso namoro -__  
_

_Sabe, eu acho que nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida, e aposto que vocês também não. __  
_

_Ei Almofadinha, você já comprou a coleira com o nome da sua dona?? Assim você usa quando tiver na sua forma normal!! Kkkkkkkkkkkk__  
_

_E Pontas, como vai o namoro com a Lily?? É tudo que você esperava??__  
_

_Bom vou me despedindo aqui. Espero a resposta de vocês, e nos vemos breviamente no Expresso para Hogwarts, esse último ano promete!!_

_Remus Lupin_

-Ele parece ta feliz!! comentou James dobrando a carta

-É mesmo viu?? E sabe adorei a idéia da coleira!! Disse Sirius rindo

-Hehehe você vai ver a Lisa hoje?? Perguntou James olhando para janela com uma imensa vontade de voar

-Vou sim!! Tenho que conquistar o sogrão!! Disse Sirius sorrindo – Na verdade eu já vou indo, quando a Lílian chegar manda um beijo pra ela

-Ta certo!! Disse James displicentemente

Pouco depois de Sirius ter saído na missão: _Tirar do sogro a má impressão inicial_ uma sorridente Lílian chegou acompanhada de sua mãe, as duas haviam passado o dia nas compras, costume sempre seguido entre as duas para conversarem sobre todas as novidades que as cercavam.

-Pelo jeito o dia foi bastante produtivo!! Comentou Isaac olhando o número de sacolas que as duas tinham na mão

-Foi sim amor!! Sempre é!! Disse Lívia sorrindo de forma misteriosa para a filha

-Ah Lílian – Falou Isaac realmente curioso depois daquele sorriso – O James pediu para tu ir lá no quarto dele quando você chegasse

-Ta certo!! Tchauzinho!! Disse a ruiva sorrindo

--

Depois de ir ate o quarto, tomar um banho, se arrumar e guardar as novas roupas, Lílian entrou no quarto do namorado sorrindo, o encontrou fitando o céu pela janela de forma sonhadora

-Nossa posso saber no que o meu amorzinho ta pensando?? Perguntou Lílian abraçando a cintura dele

-Ate que fim você chegou!! Disse ele virando para olhá-la e beijando seus lábios com carinho – Eu queria te propor uma coisinha

-O que?? Perguntou Lílian acariciando o cabelo desarrumado do rapaz

-Vamos voa!! Disse ele

-Como?? Perguntou Lílian incrédula

-Oh Lílian!! Como os bruxos normalmente voam?? É lógico que com uma vassoura!! Respondeu James com cara de obvio

-Eu nunca aprendi a voa!! Disse Lílian sentindo uma vontade repentina de provar a sensação do vento batendo contra seus cabelos

-Você voa comigo!! Disse James indo ate o guarda-roupa e pegando sua vassoura de quadribol

-É seguro?? Perguntou ela apreensiva

-Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria você cair?? Perguntou James acariciando o rosto de sua amada ruivinha – Eu nunca deixaria a pessoa mais importante da minha vida cair!!

Lílian subiu na vassoura com certo medo, a sensação de voar era ótima, desde pequena sonhava em poder fazer isso, mas nada se comparava ao que sentia quando James enlaçava sua cintura com força para não cair e dizia palavras sussurradas ao seu ouvido, aquelas sensações ela com certeza nunca esqueceria.

**********N/a: Ola meus amores.**

**********Como vocês podem ver a fic ta entrando em reta final ): então espero comentários já que o último capítulo recebeu menos que o anterior...**

**********Marismylle-- **_Ai ta vendo, foi uma dificuldade pra eu terminar o capítulo passado...serio quase faço alguém invadir a fic e espancar a Lily uahuahua espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também._

**********Bom...se quiserem..eu tenho outra fic L/J a: "Nunca é tarde pra amar" **

**********Ela ta totalmente diferente dessa, mas se quiserem passem lá...**

**********;**

**********Ate o próximo.**


	13. Sétimo ano I

**Capítulo 12-- Sétimo ano I**

-Então a gente só vai se ver amanha?? Perguntou James pela décima oitava vez

-James!! Pela milésima vez...sim a gente só vai se ver amanha no expresso para Hogwarts!! Respondeu Lílian levemente entediada

-Mas...

-Eu já te expliquei!! Noite das meninas é sagrado!! Agora para de tanto falar e pega o meu malão e vamos!! Disse Lílian com voz autoritária

-Ahh só pra carregar esse malão eu sirvo!! Falou James com cara de cervo abandonado dando graças por finalmente chegarem à casa de Lisa, que como morava em uma rua trouxa, não pode usar magia.

-Tchau meu amor! Ate amanha!! Disse Lílian acariciando de leve o rosto do namorado

-Nos vemos na cabine dos marotos!! Você sabe qual é?? Perguntou ele se aproximando mais da ruiva

-E tem como não saber?? Perguntou Lílian lembrando do enorme M desenhado na porta da cabine

-Pois ate amanha minha linda!! Disse ele a beijando com carinho e saindo do seu campo de visão

-Ola Lílian!! Já estávamos preocupados com sua demora!! Disse Marianne sorrindo para ela

-Oi tia!! Disse Lílian alegremente abraçando a mulher

-E posso saber quem era aquele belo jovem que veio deixá-la?? Perguntou Marianne curiosa

Lílian sorriu abertamente e quando ia responder três vozes bem conhecidas fizeram isso por ela:

-É o marotinho namorado dela!!  
Lílian sorriu e correu para um abraço em grupo

-Pelo jeito esses tais "marotos" roubaram todas as meninas do grupinho!! Resmungou Alan irritado

-Alan!! Você e essa má imagem do Sirius, o menino pode ter seus defeitos, mas adora sua filha e é um bom rapaz!! Defendeu Marianne

-Essas mulheres quando se juntam!! Resmungou Alan saindo da sala

-O seu pai ainda não tirou a má impressão do Sirius?? Perguntou Lílian surpresa

-Tirou!! Respondeu Lisa sorrindo – Isso tudo ai é charminho

As amigas e a mãe da menina riram com gosto

-Preparadas para contar tudo que aconteceu nas férias para essa amiga desatualizada?? Perguntou Alice sorrindo

-Ah querida amiga!! Pra contar tudo...vai durar mais que a noite toda!! Comentou Jane sorrindo abertamente

-Então quem começa?? Perguntou Lílian

-Opa!! Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu!! Falou Alice apontando para si – Que história é essa de namorar o Potter??

-Ai amiga!! Foi uma história tão sem noção!! Parece ate comédia romântica!! Quer dizer, pra falar a verdade eu nunca "odiei" o James, eu acho que na verdade eu sempre o amei, mas sei lá...

-Sei lá,  
Se o que me deu foi dado  
Sei lá,  
Se o que me deu já é meu  
Sei lá,  
Se o que me deu foi dado ou se é seu  
Sei lá... sei lá... sei lá... **O Teatro Mágico - Sobra Tanta Falta** – Cantou Jane alegremente atrapalhando a explicação da amiga

-Jane e essa música?? O que tem haver com o que a Lily tava falando?? Perguntou Alice em duvida

-Sei lá!! É que ela falou "sei lá" e eu lembrei dessa música!! Respondeu Jane com simplicidade

-Continua contando Lil – Pediu Alice curiosa

-Mas sei lá o fato de ficar, namorar um maroto parecia irreal pra mim!! Começou a explicar Lílian

-E o que mudou?? Perguntou Alice sem entender

-Nessas férias como eu tinha dito a gente foi passar parte com o meu pai e ele se fez passar por meu namorado e foi daí que ele passou a fazer tudo que podia para eu me sentir bem, cuidava de mim, me protegia e fez-me criar uma confiança que eu realmente nunca tinha sentido, e foi ai que floresceu meu amor por ele. Daí no final da viajem a gente acabou brigando, e por minha culpa, passei um semana horrível chorei mais do que nunca na minha vida, ate o Sirius ma dar força e fui falar com o James e pedi para que me perdoasse!! Explicou Lílian

-Me perdoa, até o amanhecer perdoa  
Me perdoa, até o amanhecer  
Vai me perdoar **Biquíni Cavadão - Me Perdoa** – Cantou Jane alegremente

-A Jane voltou pior que antigamente das férias!! Comentou Alice

-É o amor!! Disse Lisa encolhendo os ombros

-É o amor   
Que mexe com minha cabeça   
E me deixa assim   
Que faz eu pensar em você esquecer de mim   
Que faz eu esquecer que a vida é feita pra viver **Zezé Di Camargo & Luciano - É O Amor **- Cantarolou Jane rindo

-Você se arrepende de ter ido falar com ele?? Perguntou Lisa olhando para a amiga com interresse

-Em nenhum momento!! Disse Lílian com o olhar sonhador

-Ai que tudo!! Disse Lisa sorrindo

-E agora Lice de quem você vai querer explicações?? Perguntou Jane divertida

-Mais que é lógico das mais surpreendentes!! Explicou Alice sorrindo – Lisa pode desembuchar!!

-Por que eu sou a menos surpreendente?? Perguntou Jane

-Simples!! Você sempre amou o Lupin!! Disse Lílian com cara de obvio

-Ah valeu por entenderem meus sentimentos primeiro que eu!! Disse Jane displicentemente – Vai surpreendente número dois...conta!!

As amigas não conseguiram não rir do tom de Jane

-Bom, eu nunca tinha falado com o Sirius de verdade, o máximo que a gente dizia era "Esses dois" em relação a James e Lílian nas suas celebres brigas. Daí eu cheguei à casa do Potter, o Six...

-Opa!! _Six_?? Já ta assim?? Perguntou Lice rindo

-Dá pra eu chamar **meu** namorado como eu quiser?? Perguntou Lisa rindo

-Pode!! Pode sim!! Falou Lice rindo também

-O _Sirius_ começou a dar em cima de mim, mandar indireta e não posso dizer que não estava gostando, quer dizer, ele não deixava de ser Sirius Black **o** gato de Hogwarts, fazia bem ao meu ego, porém ele começou a me beijar e eu sentia coisas diferentes, sensações que eu nunca na vida tinha experimentado e isso me assustou!! Falou Lisa sorrindo – Daí aquela tal de Natalie...

-Uma das Barbie?? Perguntou Alice

-É sim!! Disse Jane impaciente, mesmo tendo vivenciado cada momento daquela história adorava escutá-la pela perspectiva das amigas.

-Daí aquela tal de Natalie disse que o encontro tinha sido ótimo!! Fiquei com ódio!! Tava puta de raiva, ai ele apareceu aqui, começou a me explicar disse que ela fez chantagem com ele – Continuou Lisa

-E você acreditou?? Perguntou Lílian descrente

-Não muito, mas ele me pediu em namoro de forma tão atrapalhada que eu aceitei!! Respondeu Lisa sorrindo

-Quem diria Sirius Black atrapalhado!! Comentou Lice sorrindo

-Oh, oh, olha o que o amor te faz  
Te deixa sem saber como agir  
Oh, oh, quando ele te pegar  
Não tem pra onde você fugir  
Oh, oh, olha o que o amor me faz  
Fiquei tão boba, fiquei assim  
Oh, oh, nada será capaz  
De apagar esse amor em mim!! **Sandy & Junior - Olha O Que O Amor Me Faz** – Cantou Jane subindo na cama de Lisa como se fosse o seu palco

-Essa foi boa!! Disse Alice rindo muito

-Agora a menos surpreendente pode contar sua historinha com seu lobinho?? Perguntou Jane com voz quase infantil

-Pode!! Conta amiga!! Disse Alice sorrindo

-Bom... – Começou Jane animada

-Meninas!! Desçam hora do jantar!! Chamou Marianne do andar de baixo

-Assim não vale!! Resmungou Jane desanimada e emburrada.

As meninas desceram e jantaram animadas, o pai da Lisa continuava um pouco emburrado e teve que aturar todas as mulheres da casa tirando uma com sua cara.

-Aff...se duas já era ruim...tenta quatro!! Falou ele em tom de desabafo

-Oh tio Alan!! Assim você magoa nossos sentimentos!! Disse Jane dramática fazendo todos da sala dar risada

As meninas logo subiram e finalmente Jane começou a narrar sua história

-Bom, tudo começou na festa do aniversario do James...

-Que eu não pude ir!! Todo mundo comentou que foi **a** festa das férias!! Disse Alice deprimida, ela não foi porque estava viajando com Frank

-...A gente começou a conversar depois dele ter me salvado daquele ridículo – Continuou falando Jane como se Alice não tivesse comentado nada – Ele ficou sabendo praticamente tudo da minha vida e eu da dele, no outro dia ele e os marotos tinham sumido, quando voltaram inventaram uma desculpa qualquer, pensam que chegaram a me enganar _risos_. Daí veio a viajem e nela nos beijamos, depois ele veio conversar comigo dizendo que não podia ficar juntos, e eu lógico perguntei por que e ele me respondeu que era um lobisomem, ai eu informei a ele que já sabia e não ligava nem um pouco. E somos felizes ate agora!!

-Que lindo!! Exclamou Lice sorrindo

-Meninas eu to com medo!! Disse Lílian de repente

-Do que?? Perguntou Lisa curiosa

-Sei lá...mas é que a gente vai voltar e todo mundo vai comentar o meu namoro com o James, sem contar as atiradas que vivem dando em cima dele!! Não sei se vou suportar!! Respondeu Lílian tristinha

-Ah Lily me poupe!! Eu crente que era algo de importante...meu caso é ainda pior amiga!! O James pelo menos tinha dado um tempo nas galinhagens!! Já o Sirius...mas por mim que fofoquem ate uma hora...quando a gente se encontrar na estação vão dizer que eu sou a nova garota na lista dele, porém ate a hora do jantar vão saber que a gente ta namorando, eu vou fazer questão de mostrar isso ao fã clube dele, no outro dia as histórias vão começar a surgir e eu nem vou ligar, sabe porque?? Simples...porque eu amo aquela cachorro e eu to feliz com ele!! Falou Lisa com simplicidade

-Eu te amo amiga!! Declarou Lílian abraçando a morena

-Abraço em grupo!! Gritou Lice pulando em cima das amigas sendo acompanhada por Jane

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Você não acha que elas tão demorando de mais não?? Perguntou James já na cabine do trem nitidamente agoniado

-Calma James!! Disse Peter que havia entrado na cabine a pouco tempo **(N/a:Gente notei uma coisinha...depois do ataque dos comensais o Peter sumiu da história, foi porque eu esqueci dele, mas na história ele deixou uma carta para os amigos dizendo que ia embora porque tava segurando vela!! Tudo fachada!! Ta??)**

-Ola marotos!! Disse uma menina da lufa-lufa entrando na cabine acompanhada por mais quatro garotas – Podemos ficar aqui??

-Ate poderiam se os lugares não estivessem ocupados!! Respondeu Sirius tentando quase inutilmente não jogar chame

-E pra quem?? Perguntou a lufa-lufa curiosa

-Pra gente!! Respondeu Lisa da porta da cabine

-E porque vocês sentariam com eles?? Perguntou a menina olhando Lisa de cima a baixoe depois para as amigas dela

-Bom, a fofoca ia ser só para o jantar, mas você já pode ir espalhando para todos, os marotos já estão comprometidos!! Disse Lisa cinicamente

-Como assim?? Lupin?? Perguntou outra menina que estava na cabine

-Que foi queridinha?? Perdeu alguma coisa do lado do **meu** namorado?? Perguntou Jane quase irritada

-Sirius?? Namorando?? Perguntou uma terceira garota que tava no grupinho incrédula

-Pois é!! Respondeu ele estendendo a mão para Lisa que lhe deu um selinho carinhoso e sentou do lado do moreno

-Ah!! Mas você continua solteiro não é James?? Perguntou a primeira garota  
Antes que James pudesse falar alguma coisa, Lílian criou forças do além e falou:

-Esse queridinha!! Ta mais que compromissado!!

-Mas como?? Com você?? Perguntou a garota olhando para Lílian com indignação

-Ta vendo mais alguém por aqui?? Perguntou Lílian mal-educada

-Mas...

-Mais nada meu amor!! Se vocês não têm nada de interressante para falar podem sair, sabe né?? Ta muito apertado!! Falou Jane despachando as quatro – E vocês meus amores podem ir pegar os malões das namoradas!!

-Ei, nós não somos escravos não ta?? Somos nós que mandamos!! Informou Sirius inconformado levando as meninas a gargalhadas.

-Morzinho, vocês pensam que mandam, nós fazemos vocês se iludirem, mas na verdade quem manda e sempre vai mandar serão as mulheres!! Falou Lisa beijando o rosto do namorado em vários pontos.

-Assim não vale!! É jogo baixo!! Resmungou Sirius puxando a namorada para um beijo pra lá de cinematográfico

-Ei!! Dá ou não para pegarem os malões?? Vão roubar!! Falou Jane dramaticamente

-Amor, aqui só tem alunos de Hogwarts e que eu saiba nenhum é ladrão – Disse Remus calmamente.

-Ta bom!! Eu vou arrastar os malões!! Tudo bem, se eu quebrar a perna ou descolar o ombro não tem nada de mais!! Exclamou Jane dramaticamente indo ate a porta e ao chegar lá lançando um olhar dramático para Remus

-Ta deixa de drama!! Eu pego pra você!! Vem me ajudar Pontas, o Almofadinha não sai daí tão cedo!! Falou Remus

Depois dos malões finalmente guardados cada casal ficou num banco, Peter disse que ia atrás da mulher dos doces e nunca mais voltou para segurar vele, Alice preferiu ir procurar Frank e só voltou a encontrar as amigas no jantar.

A teoria de Lisa que a fofoca só pegaria no café da manha, porém a história tava adiantada, parecia que todos os alunos já sabiam do namoro dos marotos, muitas garotas chegaram a Lílian e Lisa perguntando se era verdade, umas ate choraram com a confirmação e foi nessas horas que Jane agradecia o fato de Remus ser o mais quietinho dos quatros, contudo a fofoca não interressava só as meninas, mais também os garotos que no dia seguinte receberam olhares mortais, fato que nem causou raiva dos marotos que na verdade pareciam adorar tudo isso.

As aulas do primeiro dia passaram normais e ate os professores questionaram Lílian se era verdade, não era todo dia que a aluna exemplar aparecia namorando o menino mais danado do colégio, Minerva foi uma das únicas que não repreendeu a pequena ruiva, na verdade ela agradeceu a Merlin que finalmente os dois haviam se acertado, já não agüentava as brigas clássicas dos dois.

-Soube que você ta namorando a Senhorita Evans!! Comentou Dumbledore a James na segunda semana das aulas

-Aff...ate na diretoria essa história foi parar?? Questionou James sorrindo

-A Minerva me contou!! Respondeu Alvo com cara de menino travesso

-Uhhh finalmente deu uns pegas da tia Mimie?? Perguntou James malicioso

-James Potter!! Você é meu afilhado, mas é melhor controlar a língua!! Mandou Dumbledore levemente corado **(N/a: Gente eu sei que o tio Dumby não é padrinho do Jay, mas decide colocar ta??)**

-Ta tio Dumby!! Foi mal!! Disse James rindo – Mas respondendo sua pergunta...sim!! Finalmente a Lil aceitou namorar comigo!!

-Creio que você deve ta muito feliz!! E os seus ouvidos também né?? Soube que os gritou da Lílian são...poderosos!! Disse Alvo sorrindo e mal fechou a boca escutou um desses gritos.

-JAMES POTTER!! Gritou Lílian de longe sem reparar que ele tava acompanhado

-Lil, juro que não fui eu que azarei o Ranhoso dessa fez!! Por incrível que pareça foi o Peter, sabe foi cômico, tudo bem eu tava com a varinha apontada para ele, mas foi o Peter que o atingiu!! Entregou-se James colocando as mãos pra cima como se estivesse se entregando a polícia.

-Eu só ia dizer que você estava atrasado para nosso encontro – Disse Lílian – Mas que história é essa de azarar o Snape??

-Ah Lílian a culpa foi minha do atraso do James!! Informou Alvo livrando James de alguma confissão.

-Ah Prof. Dumbledore, não tinha reparado que você estava aqui!! Falou Lílian corando – Ele aprontou alguma??

-Amor, você não confia em mim?? Perguntou James com cara de cervo abandonado

-Calma Lílian, depois do começo do namoro de vocês ele ta quietinho!! Falou Dumbledore risonho fazendo Lílian corar – Agora vão aproveitar o dia

**N/a: gente agora a fic entrou mesmo em reta final!!**

**Quero agradecer muito a quem "favoritou" a fic**

**Hoho**

**Marismylle-- **_Que bom que você gostou!! E as reações só estão começando hoho_

**Bom...espero que gostem e comentem!!**

**Bjinhos**

**Ate o próximo!  
**


	14. Sétimo ano II

**Capítulo 13-- Sétimo ano II**

Os meses passaram calmos e amenos, Hogwarts passava por uma fase de tranqüilidade, mesmo pela guerra eminente que pairava fora dos muros seguros da escola.

-Bom dia!! Disseram James e Sirius sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória.

James logo sentou ao lado da namorada, que estava tão concentrada lendo um livro que nem chegou a responder o cumprimento, e Sirius sentou entre Jane e uma Lisa bastante emburrada.

-O que foi amor?? Perguntou Sirius olhando para Lisa

-Nada!! Acordei de mal-humor!! Informou Lisa dando um sorriso amarelo, mas logo fechando a cara

-O que foi que aconteceu com ela?? Perguntou Sirius aos sussurros para Jane

-Ela teve uma briginha com umas garotas da lufa-lufa que disseram que você tava... – Começou a explicar Jane

-Só foi uma discussão!! Nada que precise ser espalhado!! Falou Lisa interropendo o monologo da Jane

-Lisa, o que foi hein?? Perguntou Sirius olhando da loira para a morena

-Nada não!! Uma pequena briguinha de mulheres da casa diferentes!! Respondeu Lisa saindo da mesa sendo acompanhada por Sirius

-O que foi isso?? Perguntou Remus chegando e sentando ao lado da Jane

-Nada não amor!! Só coisas do casal Black!! Respondeu Jane indiferente

Enquanto rolava essa conversa toda James fazia carinho na cintura de Lílian e beijava seu pescoço, a ruiva pareceu acordar e virou para o namorado.

-Oi Jay!! Nem tinha visto você chegar!! Comentou Lílian

-Valeu amor!! Agora meu ego foi embora mesmo!! Faz uns 10 minutos que eu to aqui fazendo carinho em você e tu nem pra notar minha presença!! Disse James fazendo drama

-Desculpa Jay, é que passei metade da noite estudando!! Disse Lílian dando um selinho demorado nele

-Por quê?? Perguntou James intrigado

-Bom, talvez porque faltam duas semanas para os NIM's?? Perguntou Lílian

-Ah é!! Mas amor tu não acha que ta exagerando um pouquinho não?? Perguntou James voltando a beijar disfarçadamente o pescoço da ruiva – O que você acha de um encontro lá na sala precisa, só nós, para relaxar, jantar a luz de vela, caminha confortável...

-Ai James, quem dera eu poder ir, mas tenho que estudar hoje à noite!! Disse Lílian, mesmo que querendo muito aceitar.

-Ai amor!! Disse James fazendo cara de cervo abandonado

-Nem faça essa cara!! Porque você não estuda comigo?? Perguntou Lílian sorrindo

-Ta bom, eu te ajudo em transfiguração e depois estudo outra coisa!! Disse James que fazia tudo pra ficar mais perto dela

-Ei casal alegria, o sinal já tocou!! Informou Remus para Lílian e James

--

O dia passou sem nenhuma novidade, o humor de Lisa já tinha voltado ao normal depois de uma longa conversa com o Sirius, onde ela prometeu que se fosse traída ele não poderia mais ter descendentes.

A noite chegou e James e Lilian estavam estudando, depois de horas em transfiguração a sala comunal já estava praticamente vazia.

-Amor, eu vou lá em cima tomar um banho e me trocar, volto já!! Falou James subindo para o dormitório

Logo quando voltou percebeu que sua ruivinha estava sozinha na sala, parecia extremamente atenta ao seu gigantesco livro de rumas.

-Voltei!! Como eu não faço, graças a Merlin, rumas...vou estudar feitiço!! Falou ele

Lílian ao escutar sua voz ergueu a cabeça e estudou o namorado cuidadosamente

_Ele só pode estar brincando!! Como ele pensa que eu vou conseguir me concentrar com essa camisa quase totalmente desabotoada, perfume recém colocado...ai meu Merlin me de forças para estudar_ pensou Lílian tentando prestar novamente no livro

James lia com atenção o livro, fazia quase um mês que nem ligava para o que o professor falava, não depois daquele dia, onde teve sua ruivinha de modo mais intimo.

-James, você só pode ta querendo me deixar louca!! Exclamou Lílian depois de meia hora desviando sua atenção do livro pro abdômen dele que era quase todo visível pela blusa mal abotoada

-Por que amor?? Perguntou James voltando à atenção para os olhos verdes de sua amada

-Camisa quase toda desabotoada, perfume recém colocado, cabelo molhado caindo pelos seus olhos!! Eu tava tentando me concentra aqui sabia?? Perguntou Lílian o olhando como se fosse o culpado por sua mente projetar imagens nada inocentes

-Amor, eu juro que foi sem querer, mas eu adoro saber que causo esse efeito em você!! Falou James saindo do seu lugar e se aproximando da ruiva sorrindo

-Ei, pode ir parando por ai...eu ainda tenho três capítulos de rumas para estudar!! Falou Lílian levantando na intenção de se afastar, mas James passou a mão pela cintura dela a aproximando colando totalmente os seus corpos

-Assim é jogo baixo!! Disse Lílian antes de colar seus lábios no de James

-Deixando claro que foi você que me atacou! Falou James entre um beijo e outro

-Às vezes você fala muito! Falou Lílian puxando ele pela blusa agora toda aberta e o beijando novamente

-Depois eles só estavam estudando! Comentou Remus a Jane entrando

Lílian e James se afastaram rapidamente com medo e viraram e olharam os recém-chegados

-E posso saber onde vocês estavam?? Perguntou Lílian tentando desviar a atenção da conversa

-Fazendo coisas bem mais inocentes que vocês dois!! Falou Jane rindo

-Ha-ha-ha como minha amiga é engraçadinha!! Falou Lílian corando ate a raiz do cabelo

-Vem Lil, vamos subir!! Chamou Jane para certo desespero de James

-É melhor mesmo!! Tchau meu amor!! Disse ela beijando o namorado e logo subindo para o seu dormitório

-É por essa e outras que às vezes eu odeio os marotos!! Comentou James olhando pra Remus irritado

-O Sirius te matava se escutasse isso!! Disse Remus

-Por quê?? Perguntou James pegando suas coisas

-Por que ai as frases nos vangloriando não iam mais ter sentido!! Respondeu Remus rindo

--

As duas semanas que faltavam para os testes passaram correndo, os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano já demonstravam o quanto o nervosismo pode afetar a saúde, a enfermaria estava cheia de alunos que recorreram a diversos modos para lembrar de mais coisas em pouco tempo.

Os NIM's finalmente passaram e os alunos do sétimo ano passaram a se preocupar com o baile de formatura, depois de uma semana preparando tudo, comprando vestido, chegou à noite tão esperada por todos.

Lisa, Jane e Lílian desciam as escadas do dormitório feminino um pouquinho atrasadas **(N/a: Para não perder tempo descrevendo vestidos é assim o de Lisa: ****img2./people/i/2006/stylechannel/hitormiss/061204/giselebundchen300.jpg**** Jane: ****/images/giselebundchen2300.jpg**** e Lilian: ****/wp-content/uploads/2006/12/Chanel 5.jpg**** )** encontraram os marotos esperando por elas no bom e velho estilo black tie.

Quando entraram no salão encontraram uma decoração diferente, as quatro grandes mesas haviam desaparecido e no lugar um palco com uma banda bruxa tocando, outro para os professores entregarem os diplomas, um grande pista de dança e várias mesas, algumas já ocupadas pelos pais que estavam ali para ver o grande momento dos filhos.

Após falarem com os pais, os três casais começaram a dançar a música agitada que embalava os jovens, lá pelas onze e meia os diplomas foram entregues e o orador tomou a palavra.

-Bom, não me olhem com essa casa de surpresa, eu sei que se fosse por comportamento ou algo do tipo seria os nossos monitores-chefes que estariam discursando, mas querida Lily, foi por votação mesmo e aqui estou eu na frente de todos do sétimo ano e seus pais. Não posso falar sobre o que cada um ta sentindo então preferi falar do que **eu** estou sentindo – Começou a discursar Sirius – Eu acho que como todos aqui eu me senti inseguro quando entrei pro aquelas portas a sete anos atrás, a cada instante eu pensava que alguém ia tocar no meu ombro e dizer que era pra voltar para minha casa, que tinham cometido um engano, mas não aconteceu e minha vida tomou outros rumos quando o chapéu seletor gritou dizendo que em vez da tradição dos Black's eu iria para Grifinória e não para Sonserina Lembro que só quando me sentei na mesa é que me aplaudiram...deve ter sido um choque _risos._ Os anos se passaram e eu aprendi muitas coisas produtivas, e não estou me referindo às matérias didáticas ou saber de cor as posições dos troféus de Hogwarts, porque acreditem, eu sei, _risos_ mas estou falando que aqui nesse castelo eu conheci um lar de verdade, encontrei uma nova família e posso dizer que aprendi o significado de vários sentimentos como o de se sentir seguro, né Tio Dumby, o de saber a hora de respeitar alguém, né Tia Mimie, descobri o que é me divertir correndo pra fugir de detenções, não é Filch, aprendi a ter confiança em mim e nas pessoas próximas, né Remus, o que é amizade lucrativa, né Peter, o que é ter um amigo-irmão, né James, e também descobrir, por mais incrível que pareça, o que é amar não é Srta. Foster..._Lisa sorri corando._ Mas eu acho que já me alonguei de mais nesse discurso, só tenho mais três coisinhas a acrescentar. **Primeiro:** Enquanto a banda tocar a partir de agora vão aparecer fotos de todos os setimanistas **Segundo:** Essa é para o escalão alto, eu acho que pelo menos os marotos deveriam receber um capitulo em Hogwarts: Uma historia _Gritos de "apoiado" pelos outros três marotos _**Terceiro:** Banda toca por favor uma música lenta, quero dançar essa coladinho com minha namorada.

Sirius desceu do palco sendo aplaudido por todos, caminhou ate uma Lisa totalmente corada e a chamou delicadamente pra dançar

**(N/a: Gente a música é Matt Wertz – All I Know)**

**I don't know how the stars hang**  
_Não sei como as estrelas se firmam_  
**Or how there's night and then there's day**  
_Ou como existe noite e depois existe dia_  
**I dont know how you spoke into the black**  
_Não sei como você falou no escuro_  
**And made it all obey**  
_E fez tudo obedecer_

As pessoas começaram a acompanhar o casal para a pista, já outros ficavam vendo as fotos e rindo, afinal imaginaram que todas fossem de certa forma "normal", mas o que poderiam esperar dos marotos?? Coisas normais não poderiam, havia fotos de todos alguns com pose e outras totalmente inesperadas.

-Só você mesmo pra fazer um discurso daqueles!! Comentou Lisa já com a tonalidade normal

-Por quê?? Eu achei super criativo ta?? Falou Sirius rindo

-A última parte dos marotos em Hogwarts: Uma história foi tudo de mais absurdo!! Falou Lisa rindo

-Absurdo não!! Deveria ter mesmo!! Afirmou Sirius sorrindo

-Mas eu amei a parte que você falou de mim! Foi perfeito!! Disse Lisa beijando o rosto do namorado com carinho

-Aff...eu me declaro na frente de Hogwarts inteira e só ganho um beijinho na bochecha?? Perguntou Sirius com cara de cachorro morto

-Oh meu cachorrinho, não faz essa carinha não!! Já sou vacinada contra ela!! Disse Lisa rindo, mas logo beijando Sirius com paixão.

**All I know is the bleeding in my heart**  
_Tudo que sei é do sangramento em meu coração_  
**And the healing in your touch**  
_E a cura em seu toque_  
**All I know is that you gave everything**  
_Tudo que sei é que você deu tudo_  
**So let that be enough**  
_Então deixe isto ser o bastante, é tudo que sei, é_  
**'Cause it's all I know**  
_tudo que sei..._

-O Sirius se superou!! Falou Remus rindo enquanto dançava com Jane

-Só ele mesmo pra fazer todo mundo rir em um discurso de formatura!! Comentou Jane rindo abertamente

-Você fica linda sorrindo sabia?? Comentou Remus acariciando delicadamente o rosto da menina que ficou olhando para ele com os olhos marejados – Ei o que foi meu amor??

-Eu não sei!! É só que depois de hoje Hogwarts acaba pra gente!! O mundo ta me guerra, mas é como se não estivesse, aqui dá uma falsa idéia de segurança!! Respondeu Jane sorrindo

-Olha, eu não posso dizer que tudo vai ficar bem ou que essa maldita guerra não vai nos afetar, mas porque não aproveitamos essa última noite aqui em segurança?? Perguntou Remus sorrindo tentando passar confiança a ela

-Eu te amo – Falou Jane ficando na ponta do pé e beijando ele com carinho

-Te amo mais porque sou mais alto – Falou Remus sorrindo e beijando a namorada

**I dont know how your love works**  
_Não sei como seu amor funciona_  
**How you cover me in grace**  
_Ou como você me cobre em graça_  
**I dont know how you swallow all I am**  
_Não sei como você engole tudo que sou_  
**When I can't stand my taste**  
_Quando não posso agüentar meu gosto, oh_

-Você ajudou o Sirius com o discurso?? Perguntou Lílian sorrindo

-Só comentei a parte final! Respondeu James sorrindo maroto

-A de Hogwarts: Uma história?? Perguntou Lílian incrédula

-Aham. Mas eu disse que eram dois capítulos, um para os marotos e outro para nossas brigas!! Respondeu James rindo

-Você não muda!! Falou Lílian, mas não em tom áspero e sim em um carinhoso

-E é exatamente por isso que você me ama!! Gabou-se James sorrindo beijando levemente o pescoço da namorada

-Jay!! Quem disse que eu te amo?? Perguntou Lílian sorrindo

-O que?? Oh não vou me jogar da torre mais alta porque perdi o amor dá minha vida!! Dramatizou James fazendo a ruiva rir

-Menos James!! Falou Lílian rindo

-Vamos comigo lá pro jardim! Chamou James sussurrando para Lílian

-Vamos sim!! Concordou a monitora sorrindo

**All I know is the bleeding in my heart**  
_Tudo que sei é do sangramento em meu coração_  
**And the healing in your touch**  
_E a cura em seu toque_  
**All I know is that you gave everything**  
_Tudo que sei é que você deu tudo_  
**So let that be enough**  
_Então deixe isto ser o bastante, é tudo que sei, é_  
**'Cause it's all I know**  
_tudo que sei..._

-Tudo vai mudar a partir de agora não é Sirius?? Questionou Lisa de olhos fechados

-Eu queria dizer que não, mas a resposta você já sabe – Respondeu Sirius em um dos seus pequenos momentos sérios – Mas mudando ou não eu sempre vou estar contigo

-Espero que sim Sr. Black!! Disse Lisa sorrindo apaixonada

-Então amor, já decidiu se vai morar comigo quando a gente acabar Hogwarts?? Perguntou Sirius esperançoso

-Sirius, a gente já conversou sobre isso, eu acho muito cedo, quando acabar aqui volto para casa dos meus pais e depois monto meu próprio apartamento, a gente vai poder se ver sempre – Respondeu Lisa acariciando o rosto do namorado

-Vai ser curandeira mesmo?? Perguntou ele ainda um pouco emburrado pela negação

-Lógico! Assim eu cuido do meu Auror quando ele se machucar!! Respondeu Lisa sorrindo

-Só espero que esse seu Auror seja lindo, perfeito, inteligente, maroto, apaixonado...

-Oh meu lindo, se ele existir você me avisa ta?? Alfinetou Lisa caindo na gargalhada

**I can't explain your mystery**  
_E eu não posso explicar seu mistério_  
**But I know the answer**  
_Mas sei a resposta_

-De pensar que vai ser a última vez que venho aqui nesse jardim! Comentou Lílian saudosista

-É! A gente passou por muitas aqui! Falou James lembrando de algumas marotagens

-Eu vou sentir muita falta daqui – Disse Lílian olhando para James

-Eu só não vou sentir falta das nossas brigas!! Comentou James rindo

-Jay, você é muito especial pra mim sabia?? Você foi meu primeiro eu quase tudo, o primeiro que me beijou, que fez amor comigo, que eu odiei, que eu me apaixonei! Confessou Lílian corando a cada palavra

-Espero ser o primeiro e último! Falou James ficando anormalmente serio

-Como? Perguntou Lílian sem entender

-Bom Lílian Evans aceita casar comigo? Perguntou James tirando do bolso uma caixinha e dentro dela uma aliança de noivado com o brasão Potter

**All I know is the bleeding in my heart**  
_Tudo que sei é do sangramento em meu coração_  
**And the healing in your touch**  
_E a cura em seu toque_  
**All I know is that you gave everything**  
_Tudo que sei é que você deu tudo_  
**So let that be enough**  
_Então deixe isto ser o bastante, é tudo que sei, é_  
**'Cause it's all I know**  
_tudo que sei..._

**N/a: Oi todo mundo!! Sim esse é o penúltimo capítulo e depois vem o epílogo e a fic acabar **_**"chorando". **_**Espero que vocês gostem desse também!!**

**Marismylle-- **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando e também admito ser louca por histórias dos Marotos...se você quiser eu tenho outra fic L/J a "Nunca é tarde para amar" ta no meu perfil..._

**Thaty-- **_Aii fico muito feliz que tenha gostado...e espero que goste desse também!!_

**Bom...comentem plx!!**

**Beijinhos!!**

**Ate o próximo!**


	15. Mudanças

**Oi gente!!****  
A****ntes de tudo eu tenho que explicar uma coisinha. ****  
****Esse capítulo final parece muito com os Epílogos da maioria das fics marotas, mas esse é o último capítulo ainda tem o Epílogo...entenderam?**

**Bom peguem seus lencinhos.**

**--**

**Capítulo 14-- Mudanças **

_31 de março de 1980_

_Ola querido diário, mais uma vez venho aqui escrever um pouquinho, há muito tempo eu não faço isso desde que sai de Hogwarts para ser mais exata, porém achei que precisava desabafar, mas não de tristeza e sim de alegria. __  
_

_Sabe quando o James me pediu em casamento eu não soube o que fazer, não sabia se ria, chorava, abraçava ou beijava ele, então fiz tudo ao mesmo tempo "sorriso saudosista" ainda me lembro da carinha que ele fez quando eu comecei a chorar, eu acho que ele pensou que eu não iria aceitar, mas daí veio a segunda parte do que eu queria, um pouco desastrada acabei abraçando ele, devo contar que pisei na calda do meu vestido e cai em cima do James, que como sempre me "salvo", depois de uma crise de riso eu falei que é lógico que eu aceitava, nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ser a futura Sra. Potter.__  
_

_Já se passou alguns anos depois do fim do sétimo ano, e muitas coisas realmente mudaram sabe??__  
_

_Primeiro vou começar com as noticia ruim, há quase dois anos pessoas muito especiais para mim partiram, houve um ataque na mansão Potter, o Isaac lutou com todas as forças para proteger a minha mãe, mas no fim o próprio Voldemort se encarregou de acabar com a vida deles, nunca tinha visto o James e o Sirius tão arrasados e posso dizer que também não fiquei em melhor estado, perder sua mãe e seu segundo pai foi um choque terrível para mim, só naquela hora senti mesmo que estávamos em guerra.__  
_

_Com o tempo a dor foi diminuindo, estamos naquele momento em treinamento para Auror, mas os marotos não estavam mais fisicamente unidos como no tempo de escola. O Peter some constantemente e quando reapareci diz que estava com a família, com alguma namorada ou procurando emprego, pra falar a verdade eu só ouso revelar isso nesse diário porque me encarreguei que o James jamais poderá lê-lo, mas por algum motivo eu não confio totalmente no Peter, nada contra ele, ele sempre foi leal aos marotos, mas algo em mim diz que não devo confiar realmente nele, mesmo que essa minha desconfiança guardo apenas para mim, afinal os meninos confiaria à vida uns aos outros.__  
_

_Outro que não vemos mais como antigamente é o Remus, ele decidiu que quer ser professor de DCAT e agora ta viajando pelo mundo em busca de novas maneiras de defesa, acho que ele agora sabe mais de Artes das trevas do que qualquer um, mas infelizmente com o tempo ele a Jane optaram por acabar o namoro em uma sólida amizade, depois a Jane se mudou com os seus pais para Alemanha e encontrou um novo amor por lá, contudo ela me disse que ainda continua se correspondendo com o Remus.__  
_

_Mas ocorreram coisas boas também, muitas para falar a verdade.__  
_

_Pra começo de história meu casamento foi perfeito, como não poderia deixar de ser ocorreram muitas confusões, e quando eu digo muitas, é muitas mesmo, mas o que mais eu poderia esperar casando com um maroto?? Levei na bagagem confusões, mas nem com isso me arrependo de aceitado o pedido dele. _

_O Sirius surpreendeu a todos pedindo Lisa em casamento, minha amiga contou que ele praticamente embaralhou todas as palavras para fazer o pedido "risos" só a Lisa mesmo tem o dom de deixar o egocêntrico Sirius Black ficar embaraçado e inseguro, ela me revelou que o rosto dele tomou todas as tonalidades possíveis antes de escutar o aceito, que a Lisa disse que demorou um pouco, minha amiga gosta mesmo de torturar aquele cachorrinho. "Mais risos" Eles me parecem ser extremamente felizes, ainda bem, eles merecem. __  
_

_O Sirius, o James e eu viramos Aurores e junto com a Lisa, o Remus, a Jane e o Peter entramos na Ordem da Fênix, organização criada por Dumbledore para combater os comensais e Voldemort e ate que esta dando ótimos resultados sabia??__  
_

_Mas com todas as noticias boas ou não nada ultrapassa essa: Eu estou grávida__  
_

_De cinco meses e a barriga já esta enorme, o James disse que eu fiquei ainda mais linda, tudo exagero dele, as vezes eu me sinto uma verdadeira orca, mas o Jay chega todo carinhoso, beijando meu rosto, minha boca, fazendo carinho, passando a mão delicadamente pela minha barriga e eu me sinto a mulher mais linda e desejada do mundo, o James é o homem mais especial do mundo pra mim, ele e agora o Harry.__  
_

_Esse foi o nome que o James escolheu depois de uma guerra pra colocar o nome: "James" no bebe, mas é lógico que eu não deixei, então ficou como segundo nome se fosse menina eu ia escolher seria: Clarinda.__  
_

_Eu nunca me senti tão especial como nesse momento, senti um ser dentro de você é mágico._

-JAMES!! Chamou Lílian depositando o diário na cama.

-O que foi amor? Perguntou James entrando no quarto.

-Sabe amor, eu tava aqui escrevendo quando senti uma vontade louca de comer barrinha de chocolate! Respondeu Lílian sorrindo.

-Ta na cozinha deve ter! Disse James pronto pra descer.

-Não! Essas só vendem lá na Alemanha! Eu comi quando fui visitar a Jane! Falou a ruiva.

-Ah Lil, sinto muito mais vai ficar na vontade! Disse James quase saindo do quarto.

-Tudo bem, quando o pequeno Harry nascer com cara de "barrinha de chocolate" saiba que a culpa vai ser totalmente, absolutamente sua, mas tudo bem, quem liga para a Lily baleia assassina que só quer uma, uma barrinha se chocolate...

-Ta to indo arrumar uma chave de Portal ta?? Falou James saindo enquanto Lílian sorria exuberante tinha conseguido que mais um desejo seu tornasse realidade.

_Bom voltando a escrever, esse momento na minha vida esta sendo impar, posso ate dizer que estou me aproveitando um pouquinho do James, já que a todo o momento eu to sentindo uns desejos mais loucos que os outros, mas que culpa eu tenho se meus hormônios estão me deixando mais sensível??__  
_

_Bom, eu não sei quanto essa felicidade vai durar, se eu ou meus amigos vamos ficar bem com essa guerra, é algo que ninguém nunca vai saber, não posso dizer que estou tranqüila ao contrario de quando me vi grávida, um medo se apossou de mim, afinal talvez o Harry não tenha um futuro, rezo todo dia para ele ter e vou a cada batalha tentando construir esse mundo para meu filho. __  
_

_Algo anda me preocupando muito, Dumbledore pediu para conversa comigo e com o James na sede da ordem depois de amanha, só que pelo que entendi só com nos dois, ou seja, nada com a ordem, mas o que mais me assustou foi o fato dele dizer que tem haver com o fim da guerra. __  
_

_Espero que acabe mesmo, já estou cansado de tanta batalha, mortes e tristezas. __  
__Sabe mesmo em meio de tantas tristezas eu me sinto feliz e acho que devo isso ao James, o garoto que eu tanto "odiava" se tornou um homem maravilhoso e posso afirmar que jamais me arrependi de ter ido ate aquela biblioteca e te pedido desculpas. _

_Lílian Potter_

**Fim**

**--**

**Bom...o fim chegou!!****  
****O epílogo será Pos-RdM então; o James e a Lily já estarão mortos!!****  
****bua**

**Thaty-- **_aiii que bom que você gostou!! Espero que goste do último capítulo também._

**Bom...não esqueçam que ainda tem o Epílogo ta??**

**Comentem plx!!**

**Bjuss**

**Ate o Epílogo!!**


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-Ola Andrômeda! Cumprimentou Harry entrando na casa da mulher

-Oi Harry – Falou a mulher nitidamente envelhecida

-Como é que você esta?? Perguntou ele preocupado, com o tempo de convivência já a via com um carinho enorme.

-To bem sim meu querido, afinal o Teddy ocupa bem o meu tempo – Falou Andrômeda com um meio sorriso.

-E cadê ele?? Perguntou o moreno, já havia passado seis meses do fim da guerra e mesmo com o tempo apertado sempre ia ver o afilhado.

-Acabou de sair para visitar seus familiares trouxas – Informou Andrômeda sorrindo.

-Eu devia ter te perguntado antes de vim ate aqui! Comentou Harry.

-Harry, eu tenho uma coisa que talvez você queira ver, siga-me! Pediu a senhora subindo as escadas e chegando a um quarto da casa, quando entraram no quanto ela apontou para uma caixa – Era do Remus, nela tem muitas coisas dos marotos, talvez você queira ver.

-Posso?? Perguntou Harry nitidamente curioso.

-Claro!! Falou Andrômeda em tom materno saindo do quarto.  
Harry caminhou ate a caixa e abriu cauteloso, a primeira foto que encontrou era uma de Remus, Tonks e Teddy todos sorrindo e pelo jeito tinha sido tirado pouco antes da morte dos dois e ao notar isso Harry não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração.

Ele depositou a foto cuidadosamente na cama e pode notar uma carta que tinha aparecia de ser extremamente nova

_Oi Remie,_

_Como vai meu querido amigo?? Decidiu me deixar sem noticias?? Olha que eu fico com raiva hein?? __  
_

_Bom, como você não me escreve a Lisa me informou das novidades, meus parabéns pelo casamento Remie, finalmente alguém conseguiu fazer você parar com essa mania de "eu sou um Lobisomem e não mereço ninguém" ¬¬__  
_

_Olhe Sr. Lupin eu quero conhecer pessoalmente essa menina que ta te fazendo feliz...__  
_

_Bom, agora que o Josh (meu marido) morreu eu decidi que vou morar com a Lisa, a Marie agora ta com sete anos, estudando em escola trouxa, mas ainda bem que ela ta pertinho de mim.__  
_

_Bom Sr. Lupin espero que mande noticias, pode mandar a coruja pra nova casa da Lisa ta??_

_Saudades_

_Jane_

O menino não pode deixar de ficar com duvidas na cabeça, afinal nunca tinha escutado falar de ninguém citado na carta, mas parecia conhecer bem seu antigo professor.

Quando colocou a carta junto com a foto encontrou outra carta em cima de um caderno vermelho com as iniciais L.E. gravados na capa, primeiro decidiu ler a carta.

_Ola Aluado,_

_Como é que ta amigão?? Já parou de fuçar as Artes das trevas?? Eu ainda vou te ver como professor de DCAT do Harry, e olha que ele ainda nem nasceu.__  
_

_Mas já to vendo que ele vai ser um marotinho, mesmo dentro da barriga da mãe já é mais que chatinho, a Lily ta me fazendo ir para todo canto para suprir os desejos malucos dela, da última vez ela me obrigou a ir à Alemanha comprar barrinhas de chocolate que só eram vendidas lá "você quer mesmo que o Harry nasça com cara de barrinha de chocolate?" Espero que esse piralhinho nasça minha cara, ou seja, lindo de morrer, e sem falar que eu to em abstinência!! "eu não quero que meu bebe nasça traumatizado" ¬¬ mereço??__  
_

_O Almofadinha morre de rir da minha desgraça, só espero que quando a Lisa ficar grávida seja ainda pior *sorriso maquiavélico*__  
_

_Aluado, vim aqui pedir a sua ajuda. Dentro do envelope também esta o antigo diário da Lílian, sei que você vai zoada, mas a curiosidade Potter não me deixa. Eu tentei abrir com um feitiço e perdi as primeiras paginas daí o Almofadinha tentou e perdeu mais algumas, então tive que recorrer ao maroto mais inteligente antes que acabe as paginas.__  
__Dá pra você me ajudar?? A Lily não vai notar, ela ta escrevendo sobre a emoção de ser mãe em outro ¬¬__  
_

_Bom amigo, minha ruivinha mandou lhe intimar para passar o Natal aqui em casa e a de você se não vier e trás o diário ta??_

_Saudades_

_James Pontas Potter_

Harry sorria com a carta, mas não pode deixar de sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, tinha uma visão do seu pai adolescente não de um homem feito, pela carta pode perceber o carinho que seu pai tinha por sua mãe e não pode deixar de se divertir com a história do diário. Ao reler a carta notou o uso do nome "Lisa" relacionado ao seu padrinho e pode sentir a "curiosidade Potter" tomando conta de si.

Depositou a carta com carinho na cama e voltou sua atenção para o caderno, ao abrir descobriu que Remus tinha feito o que seu pai havia pedido, mas gostaria de saber por que ele ainda estaria ali, mas logo começou a ler.

**(N/a: Gente ele leu o capítulo final da fic ta??)**

Se a pergunta que aparecia na sua cabeça era como aquele diário ainda estava ali, foi sumindo a cada palavra que lia no diário, a primeira coisa que vez foi admirar novamente a caligrafia da mãe e depois varias perguntas começaram a aparecer, mas do que nunca ficou se perguntando quem seria essa Lisa, já que pelo que entendeu ela supostamente havia casado com seu padrinho, também se perguntava quem seria Jane e qual seria essa história da biblioteca??

Logo depositou o diário junto com as outras coisas e continuou a fuçar o que mais teria na caixa encontrou a mesma foto que havia no quarto de Sirius só que em menor tamanho, a segunda foto não era dos quatro marotos e sim de três casais, sorriu ao ver seu pai roubando um beijo de sua mãe e logo sua atenção foi para os outros dois casais, olhou com curiosidade a loirinha que usava a mão como microfone e depois rindo dava um leve beijo num Remus adolescente incrivelmente corado, depois olhou para a morena que estava sendo abraçada pelo seu padrinho, ela sorria abertamente enquanto Sirius fazia uma cara falsamente emburrado.

Harry virou a foto e leu na bela caligrafia de Remus:

_**Lílian, James, Lisa, Sirius, Jane e eu**_

_*Então a Lisa é a morena e a loira é Jane...são realmente lindas*_ pensou Harry depositando a foto em cima do diário.

Ao olhar pela caixa Harry encontrou muitas outras fotos com os três casais muitas vezes acompanhados pelo rato traidor (Ler-se Peter) e muitas só o Remus e a Jane, então encontrou outra carta que parecia ser tão velha quanto à to seu pai, a caligrafia fez parecer que havia sido escrita às presas.

_Remus,_

_Eles não podem acreditar nisso! Não podem! Nem você pode acreditar...o Sirius nunca, nunca faria isso.__  
_

_Ai meu Merlin, eu não posso eu não quero acreditar que a Lily e o Jay morreram *mancha de lágrima*__  
__E o Harry? Como ele vai ficar?? Um bebe destruiu o Voldemort!__  
_

_Mas o ministério não deixou que eu me aproximasse dele, você quer saber por quê?? Eu vou te contar...__  
_

_Eu fui defender ele. O que eles queriam?? Que eu acreditasse que o Sirius tivesse entregado o James e logo depois matado aqueles trouxas e o Peter?? Pra mim foi tudo armação, a final qual era mesmo a forma animaga do Peter? Um __**rato.**__  
_

_Eu falei isso para o ministério e sabe o que eles disseram que eu era louca e o Dumbledore sem querer ajudou eles ao dizer que não achava Peter suficientemente esperto para se tornar um animago e agora eu vou ter que sair do país, eles queriam me internar para tratamento de choque no St. Mungus.__  
_

_Não vou nem poder cuidar do Harry, algo que uma quase madrinha deveria fazer...__  
_

_Estou partindo, eles não deixaram nem me despedir do Sirius e eu espero que você também não tenha acreditado nessa história, eu sei que o meu amor esta em Azkaban injustamente e como eu falei à cima espero que você também não tenha acreditado, afinal ele é Sirius Black, o Almofadinha, o maroto mais convencido...o meu maroto *mancha de lágrima*__  
_

_Hoje eu parto para os EUA, a Jane me aconselhou a usar meu nome de solteira já que estamos em um momento pós-guerra e o Sirius é teoricamente um assassino seria perigoso para mim segundo ela.__  
_

_Mando uma carta de lá pra você saber meu endereço e eu peço que se acontecer alguma coisa em relação a prisão do Sirius você me avisa rapidamente _

_Com carinho_

_Lisa Black_

Harry não conhecia a Lisa, mas pode sentir o afeto por ela aumentar, ela nem por um segundo duvidou do seu padrinho e isso fez ele querer muito conhecê-la.

Havia mais fotos de Remus, Sirius e a ontem atual, dos marotos e do seu ex-professor e Tonks. Depois encontrou outra carta, essa parecendo mais nova.

_Ola Remus,_

_Depois de todos esses anos finalmente uma boa noticia...finalmente, finalmente Remus.__  
_

_Agora que ele fugiu vai poder provar que ele é inocente, por mim eu já estava ai de volta a Londres, mas o ministério ta me seguindo acha que ele vai vim ver a esposa, coitados, tão iludidos...o Sirius não sabe onde eu estou e mesmo que soubesse ele tomaria os devidos cuidados, mas eu sei que ele primeiro vai ver o Harry isso pra mim é mais claro que tudo.__  
_

_Só espero que o menino saiba que ele é inocente.__  
_

_Ah já ia esquecendo, parabéns por ter se tornado professor de DCAT, o James e o Sirius tinham razão você realmente se tornou mestre do Harry.__  
_

_Não se preocupe, tomei as devidas precauções para essa carta chegar à segurança em suas mãos, fui ontem visitar minha afilhada (filha de Jane) e pedi para entregá-la a você.__  
_

_Aluado, eu não sei quando vou poder estar em Londres, mas se você vir o Sirius dê a ele meu endereço e diga que quando for seguro eu irei para ai e que ainda o amo muito e que ainda espero por ele._

_Saudades _

_Lisa Black_

Harry percebeu sem dificuldade que aquela carta tinha sido escrita por Lisa quando estava no seu terceiro ano e ficou extremamente comovido com a felicidade que ela expressava e se pegou imaginando como tinha sido a reação dela quando o seu padrinho morreu.

Ele logo encontrou outra carta e já esperava encontrar a letra de Lisa, mas sentiu uma leve e repentina alegria lhe contagiar quando reconheceu a caligrafia do padrinho.

_Ola Aluado,_

_Sei que poderia esperar ate você chegar aqui na ordem para te contar, mas eu não consigo esperar tanto, meu espírito maroto não deixa.__  
_

_Desde que eu fugi, após aquele ano de obsessão para matar o Peter eu tive bastante tempo pra lembrar do passado sem me preocupar se a lembrança era feliz ou não e logo minha mente foi em direção a ela, tanto tempo que eu não podia ao menos pensar nela, já que tudo que vivi ao seu lado foram os momentos mais felizes da minha vida, então de repente ela se materializa na minha frente._

_**Flashback**_

_Eu estava no meu quanto aqui na ordem olhando fotos antigas, dos marotos, do Harry e a última da Lisa.__  
_

_-Pelo jeito você deixou a barba crescer!__  
__Mesmo de costas eu sabia de quem era aquela voz, eu esperei 14 anos para escutá-la novamente, virei e vi que a menina da foto havia se tornado uma bela mulher, os mesmos cabelos negros cacheados, os olhos azuis misteriosos, fitei cada detalhe do seu corpo ate que meus olhos foram para a sua mão esquerda e lá continuava como se nunca estivesse saído dali, a aliança do nosso casamento.__  
_

_-Você achava mesmo que eu tiraria do meu dedo? Perguntou Lisa que seguia me olhar ate a sua mão.__  
_

_-Você ta linda! Falei depois de alguns segundos nos encarando__  
_

_Ela não respondeu ao meu comentário, apenas correu ate mim e me abraçou, o perfume dela havia mudado, mas continuava inebriante.__  
_

_-Eu esperei tanto por isso, ter você aqui perto de mim...eu senti tanto sua falta meu amor! Falou Lisa num fôlego só enquanto com certa dificuldade se afastava de mim.__  
_

_-Toma – Falou ela me entregando a minha aliança – Não quero que ninguém olhe para o meu maroto.__  
_

_-Você esperou mesmo por mim?? Perguntei hesitante esperando uma negação, mas rezando por um "sim", mesmo sendo extremamente egoísmo da minha parte eu não podia imaginá-la nos braços de outro.__  
_

_-Mesmo sendo loucura, eu esperei não me imaginava sendo tocada por ninguém alem de você – Respondeu ela e não consegui conter o sorriso – Você já viu o Harry??__  
_

_-Já, ele é um menino adorável, me salvou no ano retrasado...ele parece tanto com o James, fisicamente e mentalmente – Respondi – Porque você demorou tanto pra vim aqui?? Você sabia que eu não podia sair.__  
_

_-O ministério tava me seguindo, achavam que você iria me procurar – Respondeu ela com um tom em misto de sarcasmo, desapontamento, amargura e tristeza – Só pude vim agora sem levantar suspeita, fui transferida.__  
_

_-Desculpa por não ter ido te ver, eu não pude... – Comecei encarando o chão, pra mim era impossível olhar para aqueles olhos azuis.__  
_

_-Você pela primeira vez não teve culpa – Falou Lisa e pelo tom parecia estar se segurando para não chorar – Mas eu to aqui não to? Porque a gente não aproveita essa segunda chance?? Perguntou Lisa e em resposta eu a puxei de encontro a mim e a beijei._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_Bom meu amigo o relato acaba por aqui pra você *sorriso maroto*, ela acabou de sair pra resolver umas coisas no St. Mungus, mas volta mais tarde.__  
_

_Sabe eu tava pensando, sim Aluado eu penso, quando chegar as férias de verão eu vou finalmente apresentá-la ao Harry, eu acho que ele vai gostar da Lisa...e quem sabe quando Voldemort se mostrar eu possa provar a minha inocência ele possa morar comigo e com a Lisa, eu propus isso a ela e a Lisa ficou super animada, disse que queria muito conhecer o Harry.__  
_

_Bom espero que você volte logo, se não pra mim ver pra ver minha querida priminha hehehehehe_

_Saudades_

_Sirius Almofadinha Black_

Harry sorriu melancólico, apesar dos ano que se passaram sentia uma falta imensa do seu padrinho, pelo menos eles haviam se encontrado, se amado...não deixou de notar que tanto Sirius quanto seu pai haviam começado e terminado a carta de formas parecidas.

Depois da carta do seu padrinho ele encontrou uma última carta com cuidado ele leu

_Remus,_

_Essa provavelmente será minha última carta falando disso.__  
_

_É estranho pensar que ele partiu dessa vez sem volta.__  
_

_Eu fiz o ministério se retratar oficialmente e publicamente em relação à inocência dele, mas pedi para não pronunciarem o meu nome, afinal temo um pouco pela minha vida, nunca fui muito querida por mais que a metade dos comensais.__  
_

_Quero te dar uma noticia, ele partiu, mas deixou parte dele comigo...eu to grávida e isso me ajudou a manter a sanidade.__  
_

_A partir de agora vou me mudar para uma cidade no interior e cuidar do meu filho.__  
_

_Na segunda pagina to deixando o meu novo endereço._

_Com carinho_

_Lisa Black_

Harry gelou, seu padrinho havia deixado um descendente...

Guardou tudo na caixa e desceu com ela embaixo do braço.

-Nem precisa pedir...pode ficar com ela, contudo você é que vai responder qualquer pergunta do Teddy sobre os marotos – Falou Andrômeda sorrindo maternalmente

-Brigado! Diz ao Teddy que eu passei aqui! Pediu Harry abraçando a mulher e saindo para o jardim, mentalizou o endereço que estava na segunda pagina e ao terminar a aparatação ele se deparou com uma casa de tamanho médio e muito bonita.

-Sabia te ocê é muito palecido tum o amigo do tatai – Falou uma voz e quando Harry olhou para baixo não pode evitar o choque **(N/a: Gente os erros na fala lógico que foram propositais para tentar imitar a fala de uma criança de dois anos)**

O menino tinha quase três anos, cabelos pretos e olhos levemente mais claros que o do seu padrinho, tinha um sorriso que faltava alguns dentes, mas esse fato não minimizava o brilho que aquele sorriso dava no rosto da criança.

-CARLOS ALAN BLACK!! Quantas vezes eu já não mandei você parar de falar com estranhos?? Perguntou uma bela mulher saindo da casa com as mãos na cintura

-Ai Lisa não briga com o coitadinho!! Falou uma loura saindo da casa também.

-Ah nanai! É te ele é palecido tum o homem da fotu da senhola – Disse o menino fazendo bico e correndo animado para dentro da casa antes que a mãe brigasse.

-Ai meu Merlin!! Harry Potter! Falou Lisa o fitando espantada.

-Bem que o Remie disse que era como se tivesse olhando para o Jay, e os olhos com o mesmo brilho da Lily – Comentou Jane sorrindo, Harry já escutará aquele comentário milhares de vezes, mas aquele foi diferente.

-Vocês são Lisa e Jane não é?? Perguntou Harry as olhando curioso

-Somos sim, e se você esta aqui deve saber quem somos! Falou Lisa sorrindo saudosista

-Mais ou menos – Confessou o moreno corando

-Porque você não entra?? Temos muito que conversar! Disse Jane sorrindo

-Muito, muito mesmo! Falou Harry acompanhado pelas duas mulheres entrando na casa

**Fim **

**N/a: Ola todo mundo!!**

**Sei que a maioria não queria que eu postasse o Epílogo, mas não pude deixar a fic inacabada.**

**Peço desculpas pela demora, mas as provas finais e meu primeiro vestibular me deixaram louca.**


	17. Agradecimentos

**N/a: Bom gente...eu só tenho a agradecer a todos que comentaram, colocaram a fic como favorita e em alerta.**

**Agradecimentos de reviews:**

Fezinha Evans

Thaty

Muffim

Anynha Potter

Nana Evans Potter

Marismylle

Caroline Evans Potter

Ana Black

Ninha Costa

Sany Evans

Luisa Evans Cullen

Thel

Blackforever

Lara Lynx Black

Maira Vivian

Serena Sy. Potter

Nine Potter

Ginna A. Potter

Anggie

**Agradecimentos a quem colocou a fic como favorita:**

Anggie

Caroline Evans Potter

Ginna A. Potter

Lara Lynx Black

Luisa Evans Cullen

Mary Ann Evans Potter

Ms Sweet May

Naa Potter

Nana Evans Potter

Ninha Costa

Serena Sy. Potter

Thaty

**Agradecimentos a quem a colocou em alerta:**

BlushyBee

Elein

Fezinha Evans

Gika Black

Lara Lynx Black

Luisa Evans Cullen

Mrs. Mandy Black

Muffim

Naa Potter

Ninha Costa

Thaty

**Brigada mesmo a todos**

**E quem quiser continuar a ler fic minhas é só passar lá no meu perfil**

**=*****

**Ate uma próxima história**


End file.
